El Cuervo
by Ivan-Karpov
Summary: Un side story de la popular serie Macross. Ivan Karpov es lider de uno de los escuadrones de VFs del Macross y debe enfrentar la guerra, a sus propios demonios personales y su obscuro pasado como militar en la Union Sovietica. Macross como nunca se vio an
1. Visitas no deseadas

****

Macross*:

La Leyenda del Cuervo

Capitán del UNS Macross 4 Bruno Correia

****

Prologo

Simplemente es imposible que a uno le caiga bien Ivan Karpov por la primera impresión. Cualquiera que no lo conozca dirá que es arrogante, megalómano y demasiado estricto, la verdad es esa y personalmente me sucedió eso cuando lo conocí hace ya veintiséis años. Me habían asignado como capitán del Macross 4 pero nunca me imaginé que tendría que compartir el mando con un Almirante, menos con uno como él. Debo admitir que los primeros meses fueron difíciles, nunca me terminaba de acostumbras, pero a medida que uno lo conoce descubre muchas cosas.  
Así fue que un día me pidió que escribiera su biografía y así fue como empezó a narrarme todo en detalle, es increíble su memoria, recuerda cada frase, cada palabra.  
Fue difícil pero creo que logré un buen resultado del que el Almirante estaría orgulloso.  


****

El Cuervo

****

Parte I: La guerra planificada.

****

Capitulo I: Visitas no deseadas

__

"Hoy después de diez años de reconstrucción

el Gobierno Unido de la Tierra ha decidido 

mostrar al mundo con orgullo el mayor logro que 

ha hecho el hombre desde la invención de la rueda. 

Hoy será el día que marcara el punto de partida

para una nueva era, en la que el ser humano 

conquistará el espacio.

(Almirante Giskard Reventlov en un comunicado a la población de la Tierra)

Salió de su habitación mientras se ponía el uniforme de vuelo con la gran insignia del gigantesco portaaviones CVS 101 Prometheus al que había sido asignado como Teniente Comandante y donde había recibido el mando del escuadrón VF-5 Ghost, hacía casi un año. Era su cuarto día en la isla y recién se estaba dando cuenta de cuanto la extrañaba. Mientras Ivan disfrutaba del panorama, en especial del Macross, se preparaba para dar el primer vuelo acrobático de las Valkyrie Figthers, este iba a ser llevado a cabo por los pilotos del Escuadrón Acrobático de la Fuerza Aérea Japonesa, y por algún azar del destino había recibido una invitación la noche anterior por parte de uno de sus integrantes, quizás borracho.

Ya había caminado un largo trecho cuando llegó al hangar donde el escuadrón se preparaba.

Linda fiesta la de ayer, ¿no? – Dijo Roy desde la puerta. Tenes razón fue una gran fiesta, en especial cuando te pusiste borracho – se burló Ivan mientras entraba. No estaba borracho, solo fingía – respondió con tono burlón mientras le alcanzaba el casco a su amigo. No me mientas, solo tuviste suerte de que Claudia te encontrara y te sacara del lugar. 

Pero cambiando de tema, aun no puedo entender como él casanovas de Roy Fokker decidió quedarse solo con una muchacha – comentó Ivan tratando infructuosamente de ahogar la carcajada

Parece ser que alguien se olvidó de quien tiene la culpa de eso, fuiste el mayor instigador de todo eso – contraatacó Roy – Dejá ya las bromas y te recomiendo que te apures a salir, que la gente espera. Como digas. 

Mientras Roy se alejaba, Ivan subió a la cabina y se aseguró que todos los indicadores tuviesen las lecturas correctas. Una vez terminados los chequeos, encendió los propulsores, llevó al caza a la pista e inmediatamente aceleró al máximo. La potencia del arranque lo aplastó contra el asiento haciéndole sentir lo que solo un piloto de combate podía sentir. Ivan jamas tomaba como rutina un vuelo y nunca se aburriría de despegar y sentir la fuerza G mientras hacía un giro brusco o llegaba a velocidades extremas.

Una vez que salió de su trance, Ivan echó una mirada afuera de su cabina. El espectáculo era hermoso y el Macross le pareció más agradable con su nueva pintura azul.

Mientras se deslumbraba con el paisaje, el comandante comenzó a dar las indicaciones.

Quiero que el Comandante Karpov y el Teniente Gregory hagan el vuelo de baja altura, y esperemos que el Comandante no estrelle su avión esta vez – dijo mientras todo el escuadrón reía a carcajadas. Obviamente aquella invitación había servido para poder recordarle aquel patético accidente que había ocurrido un par de meses atrás. Son incorregibles – respondió Ivan mientras rompía la formación y se preparaba. Aun no podía entender por qué siempre le recordaban ese accidente, uno donde había sido el avión el que falló. 

Ivan con el segundo avión y Gregory con el cuarto comenzaron a descender hacía el público levantando vuelo a pocos metros del suelo. Cuando se disponían a pasar a un par de metros el uno del otro apareció un pequeño avión rojo y blanco que los obligó a abrirse peligrosamente arruinando la maniobra, los dejó en un completo ridículo frente al publico y por si esto fuera poco el imbécil casi los mata a todos.

Tratando de alejar al pequeño avión y los reciente sucesos de su cabeza Ivan, junto con el resto del escuadrón, se disponía a terminar su acto cuando la misma chatarra voladora los hizo quedar en ridículo por segunda ves. Esta fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

¿Quién diablos es ese imbécil? – Dijo Ivan tratando de no perder la calma. No lo sé, tendremos que averiguar en el puente el número de su invitación – respondió el comandante tratando de calmar a su invitado. 

Después del incidente los acróbatas aterrizaron en la pista que corría paralela al Macross.

Ivan dejó la Valkyrie que había tomado prestado del Escuadrón Japonés y después de despedirse de todos los pilotos se encaminó al puerto donde lo esperaba el bote que lo llevaría de regreso al Prometheus. 

La pista de vuelo del Prometheus estaba muy agitada ese día debido a las múltiples operaciones de lanzamiento. Un fugaz sentimiento de envidia se cruzó por la mente de Ivan mientras recordaba que Roy tenía a todo su escuadrón en tierra pero el sentimiento desapareció cuando recordó cuanto amaba al mar y la fresca brisa del viento, nada podía cambiar eso.

Buscó por toda la pista su Valkyrie pero no estaba por ninguna parte. Totalmente indignado trató de encontrar al hombre responsable de este retraso, su aparición ante el público sería en menos de 30 minutos y su avión no estaría listo a tiempo.

Finalmente encontró a Steve Dicken, su segundo

¿Sabes que sucede con mí avión Steve? No esta en la pista y me estoy retrasando. ¿No te avisaron? No harás la demostración con el Ghost 001, tenes que llevar a un pasajero y por eso es que hay un VF-1D esperándote en la cubierta. ¿Cuándo paso eso? Ayer por la noche. Esto es insultante, por qué no se me avisan de estos cambios. – Dijo Ivan molesto - Nos vemos luego Steve. 

Salió como un rayo para la cubierta donde encontró al VF-1D listo para despegar. Cuando se acercó una bella joven vestida con uniforme de vuelo naranja y con el casco en la mano lo estaba esperando.

Buenos días señorita, soy el Teniente Comandante Ivan Karpov espero me disculpe por el retraso – dijo cuando llegó a su lado – nadie me informó sobre el cambio de planes. No hay problema. Soy Katy Portman, es un placer conocerlo. ¿Katy Portman? ¿No es usted la periodista sensacionalista? – la interrogó Ivan No me gusta mucho el titulo, pero creo que lo tendré que soportar. Por cierto, se me ha pedido que haga una nota desde el interior de una aeronave de combate. 

No se nota muy feliz por eso, Comandante – dijo cuando notó la cara que puso Ivan

No es nada, no suelo volar con civiles y menos con periodistas, pero supongo que ordenes son ordenes. 

Mientras Katy subía al asiento trasero Ivan comenzaba todos los chequeos previos para el despegue y en menos de cinco minutos la catapulta del Prometheus los lanzaba de la cubierta.

Habían pasado casi quince minutos del lanzamiento e Ivan estaba sorprendido de que la reportera no le hubiese hecho ninguna pregunta pero sus esperanzas se casi enseguida.

Dígame Comandante ¿Cuál es el grandioso secreto que la UN ha estado guardando estos últimos años? ¿No puede esperar a que comience la demostración para averiguarlo? – Respondió Ivan visiblemente irritado. Si eso es lo que quiere, esperare. 

Ivan estaba feliz de poder sacársela de encima, no soportaba a los reporteros en lo más mínimo y a pesar de haber vivido muchos años en el mundo capitalista no lograba acostumbrarse a la idea de la liberta de prensa. Finalmente todo estaba en calma pero es muy sabido que la calma precede a la tormenta.

Hey, comandante ¿Qué se supone que esta haciendo el Macross? – Dijo mientras tocaba el hombro de Ivan - Eso no estaba en el cronograma de la fiesta. 

Ivan miró con intriga al Macross y sintió un escalofrío como nunca antes. La parte frontal, el cañón principal, se estaba abriendo en dos y un terrible destello se estaba haciendo visible en esa área. Tardó un par de segundos en darse cuanta de que era lo que estaba pasando.

¡El cañón principal, van a disparar el cañón principal! – Dijo tratando, insatisfactoriamente, de no elevar el tono de voz y de mantener la calma. 

A pesar de que nunca se presenció al Macross disparando, todos los que estaban en el proyecto siempre tenían alguna idea de cómo operaban los sistemas y un amigo suyo que trabajaba en ingeniería le comentó como era, teóricamente, la secuencia de disparo y cuan devastadora se suponía que esta podía ser.

Un rayo de luz, como ningún hombre había visto jamas, cortó limpiamente la isla e hizo que el agua se evaporara inmediatamente. Era lo más increíble que presenció en toda su vida pero se sentía un poco sorprendido de que la isla no se hubiese desintegrado por completo.

Ivan abrió un enlace con el puente del Macross con la esperanza de echarle un poco de luz a la situación

Aquí VF-1D 098, soy el Teniente Comandante Ivan Karpov, alguien me podría decir que fue lo que pasó, cambio - la pantalla al frente de su consola se encendió y la primer oficial del Macross le dio la última respuesta que hubiese esperado. Nuestro ataque destruyó dos naves, posiblemente extraterrestres y detectamos la presencia de fuerzas alienígenas, posiblemente hostiles, en el sector 4-1-2. Su escuadrón ya esta en el aire y se dirigen hacía la zona, encuéntrese con ellos en las coordenadas indicadas. Negativo Delta Uno, tengo a una civil conmigo y no puedo entrar en el combate, voy a aterrizar cerca de los refugios para dejarla. Entendido VF-1D 098, cambio y fuera. 

Ivan sabía que sin su caza estaba en una verdadera desventaja frente a cualquier enemigo y prefirió dejar a su acompañante e ir a buscar su avión al Prometheus, pero la muchacha no tenía la misma idea.

¿Cómo se le ocurre que me va a dejar en un refugio? Es la historia del siglo y quiere que me la pierda, de ningún modo – dijo visiblemente molesta. Discúlpeme, pero esto no es una simple batalla aérea. Estamos hablando de fuerzas extraterrestres de las que no sabemos nada. Usted no tiene ni la más mínima idea de la magnitud del combate que nos espera. No se preocupe por mí, no me asusto fácilmente algunos compañeros incluso dicen que soy de piedra – dijo con un dejo de altanería. ¿Con qué no se asusta fácilmente?, Le voy a dar una ligera demostración de lo que estoy hablando. 

Sin decir nada más Ivan comenzó a maniobrar su Valkyrie en un descenso que los llevaba directamente contra la ciudad.

¿Cree que con esto me asustara? Sé perfectamente que se elevara en el último segundo -dijo con aire de confianza. Pero no fue así. 

El avión estaba cada vez más cerca del suelo, hasta el punto que Katy comenzó a asustarse de verdad, pero cuando miró hacía un costado se quedo sin aliento. Parecía como si una de las turbinas se hubiese salido y hubiese quedado colgando. Pronto el terror pudo más que ella.

¡¡Comandante!! Sé esta saliendo una de las turbinas – gritó, pero no obtuvo mas que una sonrisa por respuesta. Estaba desesperada, no podía hacer otra cosa más que gritar frenéticamente esperando que el Comandante hiciera algo. 

De golpe todo se obscureció y la cabina quedó sumida en una obscuridad total. Katy cerró los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse pero una pregunta acabó con cualquier esperanza de calma: ¿Sería esta la muerte? 

Después de unos segundos de espera se atrevió a abrir sus ojos y quedó sorprendida con lo que vio. Había una pantalla de cristal líquido justo frente a ella y un par más pequeñas a cada uno de sus lados. La pantalla del frente le daba una clara visión del exterior pero a pesar de que buscó por todos lados no encontró ninguna forma de tener contacto con este más que por esa pantalla.

Tocó cada perilla, palanca y botón que encontró en la pequeña cabina hasta que la cara de Ivan apareció en una de las pantallas pequeñas.

Conque era de piedra, me doy cuanta de que está aterrada – dijo mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa. Esto no me resulta gracioso, exijo que me explique que es lo que esta pasando. Lo que usted acaba de ver es uno de los secretos más altos que el gobierno ha tenido. Hace poco menos de un mes se reveló al mundo el nombre verdadero de esta aeronave pero nunca se dijo lo que significaba. Las siglas VF significan Variable Fighter esto significa que este avión tiene la capacidad de reconfigurar su estado. 

Este avión tiene la capacidad de convertirse en un robot de combate altamente sofisticado.

El proyecto esta activo desde el 2002 pero los aviones estuvieron totalmente terminados hace poco menos de un año.

¿Por qué se mantuvo esto en secreto? ¿Y para qué construyeron un avión con esta capacidad? Eso es algo que no puedo responderle, lo que puedo decirle es que tuvimos nuestros motivos para hacerlo. ¿Hay algo más que el gobierno le este ocultando al público? – Preguntó enojada, no con el hombre que tenía enfrente sino con el gobierno que él representaba. La forma de locomoción de este avión no es el combustible estándar del pasado, ahora utilizamos procesos de combustión nuclear – al oír estas palabras Katy abrió los ojos como platos. ¡Quiere decir que estamos volando en una bomba nuclear! Mire, no tengo tiempo ni ganas de explicarle como funciona todo, así que conténtese con saber que es perfectamente segura y que apenas hemos tenido accidentes en los últimos meses. ¡¡¡Déjeme en el refugio. Déjeme en el refugio!!! ¡¿Cómo puedo confiar en eso?! 

Ivan quiso responder pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, la reportera se puso blanca y pronto se dio cuenta porque. Frente a su Battroid estaba parado una máquina como nunca había visto jamas, dos piernas sostenían a una esfera metálica que en el centro tenía un visor rojo con forma de ojo.

Instintivamente Ivan alzó la ametralladora GU-11 de su Valkyrie y abrió fuego contra la extraña máquina, esta se incendió y cayó al piso explotando casi de inmediato. Ivan no lograba entender como no se había dado cuenta de al llegada del enemigo, pero eso podía quedar para después, primero tenía que dejar a la mujer, no le hubiese gustado quedar envuelto en un combate con un civil abordo. Para evitarlo, Ivan decidió esconderse en un pequeño callejón entre dos edificios. 

Ya habían pasado quince minutos desde su primer encuentro con los extraterrestres y todavía no lograba dejar a la civil. La ciudad estaba totalmente rodeada por los "huevos con patas" como ella los había bautizado.

Esto es lo que el gobierno no quería que supiéramos ¿no? Que derecho tenían de escondernos la verdad ¿Por qué no se nos dijo que los alienígenas eran belicosos? – Dijo Katy por el intercomunicador, visiblemente afectada por los recientes sucesos. Si se hubiese sabido toda la verdad habríamos tenido un pánico total a escala mundial. Si mal no recuerdo hace ya muchos años en Estados Unidos, en un programa de radio se realizó una obra teatral sobre la llegada de invasores marcianos. Eso causó pánico en toda la población, ¿Qué cree que hubiese pasado si decíamos la verdad sobre los extraterrestres? Como ve teníamos nuestras razones. 

Katy no respondió, esta vez el militar tenía razón.

Después de cientos de intentos frustrados, Ivan logró pedir ayuda a su escuadrón, que no tardó mucho en llegar.

La cara de Steve apareció en la pantalla de Ivan y su voz pronto se escuchó en los parlantes de su casco.

Veo que té estas divirtiendo – Dijo mientras dejaba escapar una carcajada. Si tú definición de la diversión abarca estar encerrado con una reportera en el campo de combate, esto debe ser muy divertido. 

Cuatro Battroids aterrizaron en la calle mientras Ivan salía del pequeño callejón en el que estuvo escondido. 

Bien muchachos vamos al Prometheus, donde nos reorganizaremos para atacar – dijo Ivan por el intercomunicador. 

Antes de que el primer piloto en despegar pudiese separarse cinco metros del suelo, una ráfaga de ametralladora lo alcanzó convirtiendo su avión en una bola de fuego que cayó a pocos metros de Ivan. Para empeorar las cosas el Macross les estaba ordenando volver lo más rápido posible, porque en pocos minutos despegaría y era imperativo que lo cubrieran.

Debemos salir de aquí Ivan, quedarnos sería suicida – dijo Steve. Vallanse, yo los cubro – respondió Ivan. Pero... No puedes quedarte, de seguro morirás. Dije que se fueran – ordenó Ivan por el intercomunicador – yo estaré bien. 

Antes de que Steve y el resto del escuadrón despegaran Ivan se internó en la ciudad y distrajo a los extraterrestres con su ametralladora. La idea funcionó y todos pudieron escapar a salvo, todos menos él.

El rostro de Katy apareció en una de las pantallas, visiblemente alterado.

¿Por qué se van? ¿Por qué nos dejan? Exijo que me saque de... – antes de que pudiera decir más Ivan apagó el monitor. 

A lo lejos pudo divisar al Macross que comenzaba a ascender en el cielo, desapareciendo en las nubes poco después. Sus esperanzas de sobrevivir se acabaron con la última bala que quedaba en el cargador, solo le quedaba salir volando, pero eso era casi un suicidio.

Cambió a la configuración de GERWALK y cuando tuvo suficiente velocidad a la de Caza. Cuando la calle estaba por acabarse comenzó a ganar altura, pero las balas alienígenas no se hicieron esperar, como una cortina de fuego llenaban casi todo el espacio que quedaba en el aire haciendo que esquivarlas se volviese todavía más difícil.

Justo cuando Ivan creyó que el peligro había pasado apareció una nueva lluvia de balas que lo tomó totalmente por sorpresa, esta ves no tuvo tanta suerte y fue alcanzado varias veces. El avión comenzó a perder altitud y un rápido vistazo le mostró el motivo, una de las turbinas estaba en llamas mientras la otra estaba perdiendo refrigerante muy rápidamente, lo que causaría que se incendiase en poco tiempo.

A pocos metros del suelo Ivan decidió hacer un último esfuerzo para salvarse, cambió la configuración a GERWALK y cerró el escudo térmico que servía para proteger a la cabina durante un reingreso, esta vez tendría una utilidad un poco diferente.

La Valkyrie impactó contra el suelo muy violentamente, pero no explotó.

En el interior Ivan tenía el brazo roto y en más de una ocasión casi perdió el conocimiento, pero logró mantenerse consciente y evaluar los daños. Todo el tablero de control titilaba con luces rojas: presión, combustible y cientos de otras alarmas estaban encendidas, pero la que más asustó a Ivan era la que advertía fuego en los motores. En pocos segundos el fuego se extendería al resto de la nave y si esta no explotaba, él y la reportera morirían calcinados. Cerró los ojos mientras esperaba la inminente explosión cuando todas las alarmas de fuego se apagaron repentinamente. Ivan no lograba entender como todo el fuego se había apagado.

Sin tardar un segundo decidió que debían escapar del avión, era muy peligroso quedarse por que nunca sabrían si podía estallar. El escudo que protegía a la cabina se abrió lentamente... En ese momento Ivan logró entender como se habían apagado el fuego, estaban en el... ESPACIO EXTERIOR.


	2. Los polos opuestos se atraen

****

Capitulo II: Los polos opuestos se atraen

__

"Es mí deber informar al pueblo de la

Tierra que hace pocas horas el SDF-1 Macross

y toda la isla han sido víctimas de uno de los

atentados más abominable que hemos sufrido.

Los casi 90.000 civiles y militares resultaron

Muertos, pero no dejaremos las cosas así".

(Primer Ministro Robert A. Rhysnink)

Ivan se quedó helado en su asiento mientras contemplaba las estrellas que resplandecían en el infinito vacío del espacio. Se inquietó aun más cuando se dio cuanta que solo unos milímetros de vidrio lo separaban de una muerte segura.

Después de recuperar el aliento lo primero que hizo fue verificar los daños que su Valkyrie había sufrido en el impacto: una de las turbinas había desaparecido y la otra estaba completamente quemada e inútil, estaban varados.

Para empeorar las cosas Ivan había sido destinado al Prometheus y jamas había volado fuera de la Tierra y solo tenía la teoría del entrenamiento para combates extratmosféricos. La única vez que había salido al espacio había permanecido en el puente de un crucero espacial mientras supervisaba las pruebas. Pero no todo estaba perdido, la Valkyrie todavía tenía sus propulsores vernier operativos y aun le quedaba suficiente energía como para funcionar por un rato, quizás suficiente.

En cinco minutos adaptó el traje de vuelo en un traje espacial, que le proporcionaría aire por un tiempo, aunque limitado, suficiente como para mantenerlo con vida si fallaban los sistemas de control atmosférico o si tenían una fisura en la cabina.

Debajo del asiento estaba la mochila que almacenaba el oxígeno, en menos de un minuto el casco estaba ajustado y el traje listo.

Mientras intentaba desprenderse del asiento su brazo rozó con uno de los costados de la cabina y no pudo evitar que su cuerpo se paralizara por el terrible dolor que le causaba la herida que había sufrido.

Ivan se las arregló como pudo para inmovilizarlo y trató de despertar a la reportera, que para ese momento yacía totalmente inconsciente en la parte trasera.

Katy, despierte... despierte... – dijo Ivan. 

Lentamente abrió los ojos y en su cara se pudo ver claramente que estaba muy sorprendida. En pocos minutos estaba totalmente lucida y comenzó a hacer preguntas, cosa que irritó a Ivan terriblemente.

¿Cómo nos salvamos? No lo sé – mintió con la esperanza de que no descubriera donde estaban. Debo haber estado inconsciente mucho tiempo, veo que ya es de noche. 

Ivan dudó por un segundo, pero llegó a la conclusión que no lograría nada bueno si la engañaba y decidió ir de frente diciéndole toda la verdad.

Tengo que decirte la verdad, ya no estamos en la... ya no estamos en la Tierra... – la respiración de Katy se cortó por unos segundos y en poco tiempo entró en pánico. Ivan trató de calmarla por todos los medios posibles, pero aun así tardó bastante. ¡¡¡Cálmese, cálmese. No todo esta perdido... este avión esta preparado para esto!!! – Gritó – y el Macross debe estar cerca, no se preocupe, todo esta bien. 

Lentamente Katy se tranquilizó y volvió a su estado normal.

¿Dónde estamos? – Preguntó. No estoy seguro, pero no debemos estar muy lejos de la Tierra. Debe ser la cara obscura de la luna por eso no se la ve. – Dijo Ivan sin ocultar su inseguridad. ¿Pero cómo llegó la ciudad hasta acá? No estoy seguro, quizás el Macross realizó un salto hiper espacial demasiado cerca de la Tierra y se llevó a la isla completa. Pero este no es momento de averiguarlo, quiero que adapte su uniforme al espacio – dijo mientras le mostraba como hacerlo. 

En pocos minutos ambos tenían sus uniformes modificados.

Ivan se movió con dificultad en la estrecha cabina, pero después de varios intentos logró introducir su cabeza debajo del panel de control.

¿Qué esta haciendo? – Pregunto Katy presa de la curiosidad. Tengo que desviar un poco de la energía a los propulsores para que podamos salir de aquí, esto tomará un tiempo. ¿Cómo llegó a ser piloto? ¡¿Qué?! Le pregunté que como llegó a ser piloto. Eso no le importa, me disculpará pero no me gusta hablar de mí vida con la prensa – dijo Ivan con tono tajante. Ahora no soy la prensa, solo quiero pasar el tiempo un poco más rápido. Si promete que esto quedara entre usted y yo, no hay problema. 

Todo fue hace ya... 17 años, tenía un poco de experiencia volando biplanos en la granja 

de mí tío, pero no había mucho para comer y me marché a la capital a estudiar cualquier cosa. Un giro del destino hizo que entrara en la Fuerza Aérea y la verdad es que nunca llegué a graduarme, la guerra contra China comenzó un par de años antes de que pudiera hacerlo y aunque tenía poca experiencia me mandaron al frente de todas formas.

¿Es ruso, verdad? – Preguntó Katy cada vez más interesada. Sí. 

Pareció como si Katy contara mentalmente unos segundos y después dijo:

¿Qué tanto de la guerra peleó?. Desde el primero hasta el último día de la guerra. Gracias a mí primera misión fui uno de los Héroes de la Unión Soviética más joven de la historia. ¿Y que hay de su familia, Comandante? Mí madre murió cuando era muy joven. ¿Y su padre? No hablare de eso – aunque Ivan no levantó el tono sus palabras fueron cortantes y por unos segundos hizo más frío dentro de la cabina que en el espacio – Lo siento, seguiré contándole. 

En realidad no soy ruso, soy Ucraniano y nací en Odessa en el setenta y tres, pero la situación no era muy buena y mí padre decidió llevarnos a una importante ciudad llamada Kalinin, que esta a unos kilómetros de Moscú. Viví casi toda mí vida en esa ciudad, pero cuando me decidí a estudiar me fui a San Petesburgo.

Después de la guerra me casé y tuve un hijo...

¿Viven en la isla? – interrumpió Katy No, mí mujer murió en el 2008, cuando lanzaron la bomba atómica sobre San Petesburgo, pero mí hijo, Pietro, estaba perfeccionando sus estudios, para ingresar a la Fuerza Aérea, en Moscú. No sabe cuanto siento la muerte de su esposa. No te preocupes ya lo he superado – dijo Ivan sin mostrar ninguna emoción – pero yo ya te conté sobre mí vida, ¿qué hay de la tuya? Bueno... yo nací en mil novecientos ochenta y tres y cuando cumplí los veinticuatro años termine mí carrera de periodista y me contrataron en la CNN como corresponsal. No pasó mucho tiempo para que me hicieran reportera de guerra y desde ese día que viví las cosas más sorprendentes de mí vida. Estuve en los últimos bombardeos a Pekín y en los combates de guerrillas de Colombia, solo para nombrarte algunos. Tuviste una vida agitada – respondió Ivan mientras arrancaba un par de cables del panel - ¿Alguna vez estuviste en las islas del Pacífico? Esa era la zona más peligrosa y tengo un centenar de anécdotas. ¿Podes compartir alguna con migo? – Preguntó Katy intrigada. Nada me haría más feliz, cada vez son menos las personas que escuchan mis anécdotas. Recuerdo una vez cuando estaba sirviendo en una base en un grupo de islas al sudoeste del Japón, llegó un contingente de mujeres y como no solían visitarnos muchas mis subordinados se descontrolaron y comenzaron a gritarles cosas que no puedo repetir en este momento, pero eso no quedó ahí, entre este contingente había una civil que no le agrado mucho nuestra conducta y empezó a tirarnos con todo lo que le venía a la mano. De esa salí mal parado, me dio un piedrazo... Justo en el medio de la cabeza – dijo Katy mientras se reía – ¿Es correcto no? ¿Cómo supiste eso? ¿Eras vos? - exclamó Ivan totalmente sorprendido Nunca pensé que un hombre casado fuera capaz de decir esas cosas. 

Ambos comenzaron a reírse como nunca lo habían hecho en su vida y tuvo que pasar un largo rato antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera controlar su risa.

Cuando recuperaron la compostura Ivan terminó con su trabajo y tanto las luces como los sistemas de vuelo de la Valkyrie volvieron a la vida.

Salió del pequeño espacio en el que había estado confiado por más de una hora y comenzó a chequear que todo estuviera en orden. Una vez terminado el chequeo se dispuso a darle vida al maltrecho avión.

Espero que esto funcione – dijo mientras tiraba de la palanca de mando. Después de un par de intentos la Valkyrie se elevó unos pocos metros sobre el piso – Excelente, los propulsores de apoyo aun funcionan, todavía tenemos una oportunidad. 

El avión se elevó cada vez más sobre los edificios y poco a poco lograron tener una visión panorámica de la zona. No solo la ciudad estaba en el espacio también había una gran parte del océano Pacífico, Ivan estaba pasmado, pero la peor de las sorpresas se la llevó cundo logró ver dos paredes de hielo que se elevaban sobre el océano congelado. Al principio no se percató de lo que eran esas cosas, pero después de examinarlos por varios segundos descubrió con mucho horror que eran el Dedalus y el CVS 101 Prometheus. El portaaviones al que tanto apreciaba, el que había conocido desde que estaba en un astillero, ahora estaba enterrado en un mar de hielo en el medio del espacio.

Una vez superada la sorpresa, Ivan divisó en la lejanía al Macross y maniobró como pudo el avión. Tardó más de dos horas en llegar hasta la fortaleza que yacía en el piso como una ballena varada. 

Probó la radio, pero no funcionaba y descubrió que no tenía ningún otro tipo de comunicación con la nave. Revisó las reservas de oxígeno del avión y las encontró casi exhaustas, tenía que hacer algo o morirían en poco tiempo.

Sin ideas Ivan decidió intentar una peligrosa maniobra, si se acercaba demasiado deprisa corría el peligro de ser confundido por algún enemigo o con un pedazo de chatarra y ser derribado o incluso de estrellarse contra la misma fortaleza. 

Usó las últimas reservas de combustible para acercase a la ventana de casi treinta metros que protegía al puente y demás áreas vitales para el Macross.

Flotando con mucho cuidado se acerco al vidrio de cinco metros de espesor. Ivan pudo ver como los HWR Monster que estaban en la cubierta le apuntaron con sus inmensos cañones y rezó para que alguien entendiera su mensaje en el puente.

¿Qué estas haciendo? – preguntó Katy asomándose sobre el asiento Trato de comunicarme con el puente – dijo Ivan mientras arrancaba parte de la consola. ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Voy a hacer funcionar las luces de posición del avión para poder manda un mensaje en código morse al Macross. ¿Va a funcionar? Eso espero, Katy, eso espero. 

Las actividades de rescate, tanto de los civiles como del equipo que quedo en la isla estaba consumiendo el tiempo de toda la tripulación de la gigantesca fortaleza de combate.

En el puente Misa Hayase terminaba de dar las instrucciones a un grupo de salvataje, cuando notó una pequeña luz destellando justo frente a ella.

¿Podría venir un segundo capitán? – llamó Misa ¿Qué sucede? – Respondió Gloval desde su silla de capitán, mientras dejaba atrás una infinidad de reflexiones sobre la situación. Mire esa luz, es un S. O. S. en código Morse. 

Gloval se acercó al grueso vidrio del puente de mando y mantuvo silencio por algunos segundos mientras leía el mensaje.

Efectivamente Misa. Quiero que mandes una partida de rescate, que la acompañen algunas Valkyries, no sabemos si puede ser algún tipo de trampa. Sí, señor 

Ivan repitió y repitió el mensaje hasta que las baterías de emergencia quedaron totalmente exhaustas y la Valkyrie quedó sin energía alguna, sumiéndolos en la más profunda obscuridad.

Si no recibieron el mensaje no tenemos ninguna oportunidad – dijo Ivan mientras se recostaba contra el asiento – ahora solo nos queda esperar. ¿Estas seguro que no hay nada más que podamos hacer? – Preguntó Katy mientras miraba el espacio - ¿Por qué simplemente no salimos del avión y flotamos hasta una esclusa? Ojalá fuera tan fácil. Primero, en los trajes no tenemos aire suficiente como para estar mucho tiempo el espacio; como segundo punto, no creo encontráramos alguna esclusa que pudiéramos abrir desde el exterior, si llegara a existir alguna. Entiendo... 

Ivan miró una vez más al Macross y notó que una de las luces cercanas parpadeaba constantemente. 

Se dio cuenta de que habían recibido su mensaje y que dentro de muy poco tiempo lo iban a rescatar. Todo parecía estar saliendo bien cuando se percató de que sería casi imposible que lo encontraran lo suficientemente rápido como para poder salvarles la vida, el problema era simple, el avión estaba totalmente apagado y la luz del sol apenas era lo suficientemente fuerte como para iluminarlos un poco pero había cientos de pedazos de metal y escombros revoloteando a su alrededor, nunca los encontrarían a tiempo.

Dos Valkyries pasaron de largo del lugar en donde estaban y se alejaron rápidamente. Ivan maldijo en ruso y se puso a pensar en la mejor forma para salir de ese problema.

¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no vienen por nosotros? - dijo Katy un poco asustada al ver que el piloto no estaba dando señales de vida. Es simple, no nos ven. ¿Por qué no haces señales? No hay energía no tengo con que, no hay nada en este avión que... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Se te ocurrió algo? Es un plan un poco arriesgado, pero no tenemos nada que perder. Quiero que me alcances esa caja que esta debajo de tú asiento. 

Katy encontró la caja e Ivan sacó un pequeño cilindro rojo.

Esto – dijo Ivan alzando el pequeño cilindro – es una bengala de rescate, las usamos si nos derriban de noche, para que puedan localizarnos los helicópteros. Te voy a ser sincero, si la prendo va a gastar todo el aire que nos queda en la cabina y en dos minutos se nos agotan las reservas de los trajes. Quiero que me digas si preferís esperar a que nos encuentren o a que usemos la bengala. ¿Qué posibilidades tenemos de que nos encuentren? - dijo Katy aterrada. Como una aguja en un pajar. Usa la bengala – respondió Katy deseando que estuvieran haciendo lo correcto. 

Ivan prendió la bengala, la cabina se iluminó con un relámpago de luz roja, que encegeció a ambos, y la llenó el lugar completamente de humo. La bengala estuvo ardiendo por casi cinco minutos antes de que la luz desapareciera completamente.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos no hubo ninguna comunicación ni tampoco ningún acercamiento, Ivan puso a funcionar el cronometro de su reloj y contó con gran angustia cada uno de los segundos que los separaban de los dos minutos en los que el aire desaparecería. Esperaron... esperaron, pero nada sucedió...

Creo que no fue una buena idea después de todos – dijo Ivan respirando con dificultad. Ya no importa eso Comandante, pero le tengo que decir que al menos la pase muy bien con usted. Lo mismo digo, la prensa no resultó tan mala después de todo – dijo mientras dejaba escapar una risita ahogada por la falta de oxígeno. 

Ambos en la cabina comenzaron a sentir la falta del oxígeno cuando los tanques de reserva de sus trajes comenzaron a agotarse, y poco a poco comenzaron a perder el conocimiento.

En un estado de casi inconsciencia Ivan comenzó a recordar viejas lecciones de emergencia.

Si se agota... el oxígeno... va... vamos a estar casi un... minuto inconscientes antes... antes de... – pero antes de que terminara la frase cayó en un estado de inconsciencia del que quizás nunca regresaría. 

Sintió una leve brisa en el rostro y lentamente abrió los ojos. Todo se veía borroso y casi no podía distinguir en donde estaba. Como si saliera de la nada escucho una voz que se le hizo muy familiar y que lo reconfortó a pesar de oírse muy lejana.

¿Esto es estar muerto? - pensó antes de desvanecerse de nuevo. No creó que lo pueda oírlo Comandante Fokker, esta muy sedado y es casi un milagro que resistiera tanto tiempo sin oxígeno. Tiene toda la razón enfermera, en verdad fue un milagro. – Dijo Roy mientras se levantaba de la silla – Vamos amigo, te pondrás bien – repitió casi sin cesar. - ¿Me haría un favor enfermera? Podría darle esto cuando se despierte – dijo mientras le entregaba una pequeña cajita. Será un placer. 

La cajita tenía una nota que decía:

PARA IVAN, EL TIPO MÁS CULÓN DE TODA LA GALAXIA.

DEL ESCUADRÓN GHOST Y SKULL.

Nota: En Argentino Culón es alguien que tiene mucha suerte.


	3. El señor de los anillos

****

Parte II: El largo camino a casa

****

Capitulo III: El señor de los anillos

__

"Hace dos meses que hemos dejado la

órbita de Plutón y dentro de poco entraremos

en la órbita de Saturno. La atracción gravitacional

puede causar algunos temblores molestos por lo que

se pide a la población que tome precauciones.

En las cubiertas C9 y B17 se pueden utilizar los

puntos panorámicos".

(Mensaje informativo para los civiles del SDF-1 Macross)

¡¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!! Solamente pasaron dos meses desde que la conociste ¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir tal cosa? – Gritó Roy totalmente sorprendido. No me hables así, parece que fueras mí padre – respondió Ivan No es eso, es que me resulta extraño que esa idea venga de tú cabeza. Vamos, la amo y quiero que se case con migo, no importa cuanto tiempo pase. Pero es una reportera, creí que odiabas a la prensa. Las cosas cambian mí amigo y creo que voy a poder vivir con eso. Hace lo que quieras. ¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir? No lo sé, no tengo el valor suficiente. Te he visto llevar a tú escuadrón a donde pocos se atreverían ¿Pero no tenes el valor de pedirle a una mujer que se case con vos? – Dijo Roy con un tono burlón – Igualmente, ya lo hiciste una vez y no creo que tengas problemas en hacerlo de nuevo. No es lo mismo, con Natasha estaba seguro de lo que hacía, pero temo que no acepte. Bueno Ivan, ya no hay más que yo pueda hacer. Te recomiendo que lo pienses bien. Eso voy a hacer, gracias Roy. 

Ivan salió del departamento de Roy y encendió el motor del jeep que le habían asignado un tiempo atrás. Manejó por la ciudad sin rumbo tratando de encontrar un buen lugar para reflexionar sobre su problema, pero ninguno le daba la paz que requería ese tipo de decisiones. Finalmente decidió utilizar su último recurso. Giró en una esquina y puso rumbo al Prometheus.

La ruta terminó justo frente a una inmensa puerta hecha de acero, que permitía que los grandes mechas de combate pudieran ser transportados entre el Macross y el Prometheus.

Dejó el jeep a un lado del camino y saludó al guardia que abrió la puerta. El interior del portaaviones podía parecer un caos para los ojos de un civil, pero la verdad era que todo era un complicado vallet que permitía que más de doscientos aviones estuvieran listos para el combate en cinco minutos. 

Ivan caminó por los hangares y se dirigió a la zona donde se encontraban los ascensores. Abrió una puerta que lo llevó a una habitación llena de trajes espaciales.

En menos de dos minutos tenía uno puesto y caminó hasta la sala de despresurización. Esta era la sala que permita que dentro del Prometheus hubiese una atmósfera respirable mientras que se subían las Valkyries por los ascensores. Un joven oficial le saludó y anotó en un pequeño cuaderno la hora y la identidad de quien subiera a la cubierta.

Una vez que todos los procedimientos de seguridad se llevaron a cabo la sala dejó escapar todo el oxígeno y se igualó al vacío del espacio.

Ivan caminó por la cubierta gracias a la ayuda de unas botas magnetizadas, pero aun así tuvo que sujetar un arnés al riel de seguridad.

Lo primero que llamó su atención fue la presencia de Saturno, aquel coloso dominaba el "cielo" sobre el Macross y opacaba a todas las estrellas, dejando escapar una luz naranja que iluminaba la cubierta del barco. Con dificultad logró ignorar a este gigante, pero pudo pasar varias horas tratando de ordenar la infinidad de pensamientos que llegaban a su mente, hasta que el pequeño intercomunicador del casco se encendió para interrumpirlo.

Comandante Karpov, se requiere su presencia en la Sala de Tácticas – dijo una joven voz. Entendido – respondió Ivan de mala gana – Voy para allá. 

Quince minutos le tomaron para llegar a la gran Sala de Tácticas. El lugar tenía varias sillas, que estaban acompañadas de sus respectivas mesas, y una gran pantalla de cristal líquido. Los pilotos la habían apodado la "escuela" por el gran parecido que tenían las mesas con los pupitres de estos lugares.

Ivan entró y encontró a Roy y a todos los oficiales de los demás escuadrones. En el centro de la habitación se encontraba un Capitán de la UN Spacy que comenzó a revelar la razón por la que todos ellos estaban allí.

Señores, como sabrán han pasado dos meses desde que el Macross dejó la Tierra y terminó cerca de Plutón – dijo con voz socarrona – También es de su conocimiento que hasta ahora solamente mantuvimos una postura meramente defensiva contra el enemigo. 

Ustedes están hoy aquí para conocer todos los detalles del contraataque que se llevara a cabo en menos de veinticuatro horas - Todos los oficiales reunidos en la sala se miraron entre ellos con cara de incredulidad.

¿Cómo piensan hacer tal cosa? – Preguntó Ivan desde el fondo. El plan es muy simple... teóricamente – respondió el Capitán – El escuadrón Skull será el encargado de atacar a las naves enemigas y conducirlas hasta nuestra trampa, donde el Macross los estará esperando con la artillería pesada. ¿Qué papel cumplirán los demás escuadrones? – Interrogó nuevamente Ivan. Cubrirán los flancos. El escuadrón Ghost se ocultara en los anillos, a la sombra de Saturno y frenara cualquier ofensiva que envíe el enemigo. Lo mismo va para los demás escuadrones. 

El papel que jugará el escuadrón Skull será el más importante. Tendrán que volar a ciegas por los anillos hasta que lleguen a la sombra de Encelado, uno de los satélites más grande del planeta. Esto les suministrara casi diez minutos de obscuridad, la que utilizaran para acercarse al enemigo y atacarlo.

Antes de terminar quiero decir que el ochenta por ciento de los reclutas serán destinados a los escuadrones del flanco, mientras que los mejores pilotos se destinaran al escuadrón Skull. Eso es todo.

Esto es un suicidio – murmuró Ivan cuando él y Roy abandonaron la habitación – Nos están mandando a pelear con un enemigo al que no conocemos en lo absoluto y que tiene una fuerza abrumadora. ¿Acaso no tuvimos que saltar al hiper espacio para escapar de ellos? Aun cuando nunca antes se la había probado. ¿No tuvimos que destrozar la ciudad para hacer funcionar el cañón principal? Aun cuando el capitán Gloval dijo que no se iba a utilizar la transformación modular, es un enemigo tan poderoso que tuvimos que utilizar medidas extremas para salvar el pellejo. ¿Te vas a calmar? - dijo Roy – si seguís así no vas a llegar a los cuarenta. Yo también pienso que nos están mandando a una misión difícil, pero esta misión es nuestra única escapatoria del enemigo y si te pones a pensar un poco es otra medida extrema. Tenes razón Roy, perdí los estribos. Este tipo de misiones desesperadas me traen malos recuerdos del pasado, pero lo superare – respondió Ivan mientras se subía al jeep y lo encendía. Hay que informarles a los cadetes sobre la misión – dijo Roy mientras abría la puerta del acompañante – esta vez te toca a vos. Cierto, ya me había olvidado. Mejor me apuro o no vamos a llegar a tiempo – Y antes de que Roy pudiese agregar algo más Ivan catapultó al jeep a casi cien kilómetros por hora. 

Ivan entró jadeando a su cuarto y en cuanto recuperó el aliento comenzó a buscar con desesperación el ya empolvado uniforme de diario, el cual no había utilizado en mucho tiempo.

Finalmente pudo encontrarlo y en menos de dos minutos ya estaba cambiado y se dirigía a toda velocidad hacía la pequeña plataforma donde les comunicaría a los cadetes los detalles de su primer misión. Recorrió los infinitos pasillos de las barracas y finalmente llegó a una puerta que lo llevó hasta el patio del cuartel. Miró a su alrededor y pudo ver que media docena de Valkyries estaban patrullando los alrededores de la base sin ningún fin aparente, ya que no había el más mínimo riesgo de que el lugar fuese atacado.

Subió a la plataforma y caminó hacía el centro donde comenzó a hablar con su voz de orador.

Mañana, el Macross entrara en los anillos de Saturno. Después de esto todas las fuerzas de la nave comenzaremos una ofensiva – Pudo escuchar el murmullo que provenía de las prolijas líneas de pilotos que estaban frente a él. Los ignoró y prosiguió con su improvisado discurso – Todos recibirán sus ordenes mañana, pero por el momento solo quiero que piensen en la victoria y en nada más. Todos contamos con ustedes. – Pensaba dejar de hablar en ese momento, pero algo lo obligó a agregar – Si hay alguien a quien quieran ver, háganlo esta noche. Eso es todo. 

Cuando terminó de hablar bajó las escaleras y se encontró con Roy que lo había estado escuchando.

¡¿Estas loco?! – Dijo tratando de no perder el control frente a los novatos – ya están suficientemente asustados con su primer misión y para colmo se te ocurre decir eso – Roy lo agarró por un brazo y lo arrastró hasta el interior de las barracas – Entiendo que pienses que es una misión suicida – gritó – Yo también pensé en eso, pero no es motivo para que alarmes a los muchachos. Lo siento, pero tenía que decirlo – murmuró Ivan. No se como harían las cosas en Rusia, pero nosotros no acostumbrábamos a matar de miedo a los nuevos pilotos. Esta bien, esta bien. Ahora sos vos el que se tiene que calmar, lo hecho, hecho esta y no puedo cambiarlo, pero si puedo prometerte que nunca cometeré otra estupidez como esta. ¿Nunca pensas cambiar? ¿No? 

Ivan casi no durmió. Pasó toda la noche repasando hasta el más ínfimo detalle y preparándose para combatir como nunca lo había hecho antes. El tiempo no existió esa noche para Ivan, quien ya estaba listo un par de minutos antes que el resto de los hombres se despertaran. Saludó a Roy y al nuevo cadete, llamado Ichijo, y se encaminó con el resto de su escuadrón hacía los jeeps que los llevarían de las barracas al portaaviones.

Transitaron a media velocidad por las dormidas calles de la Ciudad Macross, y en pocos minutos se estaban preparando para despegar.

Sacaron a su avión de los hangares y su negra pintura relució bajo las luces artificiales del techo y "El Cuervo", como le decían en los demás pilotos, se abrió paso entre la multitud mientras era colocado en la zona de abordaje. Ivan bajó la escalerilla de la cabina, subió rápidamente y se calzó el casco. Los altoparlantes chillaron.

Escuadrón Ghost, inicie despegue y tome posiciones en el punto K, a mil quinientos kilómetros del Cuadrante Casini. Ya escucharon muchachos, vamonos – dijo al resto del grupo mientras "El Cuervo" era llevado hasta uno de los ascensores para ser subido a la cubierta, donde Ivan realizó el último chequeo antes del despegue. Aquí Ghost Cero-Uno, pido permiso para despegar – dijo por el intercomunicador. Permiso concedido Ghost Cero-Uno, diríjase al punto K y cuídenos la espalda – respondió Misa Hayase desde el puente. Entendido Delta Uno, cambio y fuera. 

El Ghost Cero-Uno aceleró y salió disparado de la cubierta del Prometheus, mientras el resto del escuadrón seguía a su líder.

Media hora más tarde todos los escuadrones del Macross estaban en sus posiciones esperando las ordenes para comenzar lo que sería una de las mayores batallas espaciales en la que los seres humanos se vieron envueltos.

El escuadrón Skull estaba por entrar en la "zona de sombras", mientras que el resto de los escuadrones se quedaron atrás para proteger los flancos y proporcionar apoyo si el Skull lo llegaba a necesitar.

Ivan estaba totalmente rodeado por la obscuridad y difícilmente podía saber donde estaba el resto de su escuadrón. Tenía que tener su mirada constantemente en los detectores de movimiento para saber si algún fragmento de los anillos se aproximaba a él.

Aquí Delta Uno, el escuadrón Skull comenzó el ataque, prepárense para brindar apoyo al primer aviso. 

Ningún comandante respondió, se daba por sentado que todos recibirían la noticia y cualquier respuesta hubiese roto el estricto silencio de radio que se había impuesto para mantener a los demás pilotos ocultos del enemigo.

Todo parecía salir bien cuando Steve llamó rompiendo el silencio de radio.

Ivan, tengo algo en el radar. ¿Pods? – Preguntó esperando por el propio bien de Steve que fuera algo importante. Si, y son muchos casi una centena de ellos. ¡Maldición! ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que lleguen? 

Antes de que Steve respondiera uno de las Valkyries que estaban a pocos metros de distancia se convirtió en una inmensa bola de fuego que iluminó todo el sector.

¡Rompan formación! ¡Preparen maniobras evasivas! – Gritó Ivan a todos los pilotos. 

Al poco tiempo se recuperaron de la sorpresa y comenzaron a controlar la situación, pero fueron arrastrados fuera de la sombra de Saturno, perdiendo toda protección. Ivan escuchó por la radio como Steve trataba de controlar a los demás pilotos, pero de un momento a otro hizo silencio y para cuando Ivan empezó a preocuparse por él pudo escuchar su voz nuevamente en la radio, solo para recibir una pésima noticia.

¡Fue una trampa! Tenemos que volver a la zona de sombras. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Más Pods? Solamente si existe un Pod de medio kilometro de largo. 

Uno de los pilotos novatos dijo haber visto algo en los anillos, y para desgracia de todo el escuadrón no se equivoco. Una nave de reconocimiento emergió de entre los asteroides y comenzó a disparar salvajemente contra los indefensos aviones.

A los anillos – gritó Ivan por el intercomunicador mientras guiaba al escuadrón a través de la cortina de fuego hasta un lugar que creía sería seguro, solo para encontrarse con una horda de Pods que los habían estado esperando mucho antes de que alguien detectara a la nave. El escuadrón entero corría el riesgo de ser diezmado e Ivan tomó una de las decisiones más sabías de su vida – Tenemos que huir. Regresaremos al Macross, no hay nada que podamos hacer acá. 

Pero las cosas estaban yendo de mal en peor. Ivan ordenó que todas las Valkyries aceleraran a máxima velocidad y escaparan por los anillos, pero los novatos que casi no podían mantener el ritmo se estaban rezagando solo para caer en las garras del enemigo. 

Steve – dijo por el intercomunicador – Llevate a los novatos, son demasiados y nos están causando problemas. El resto nos vamos a quedar para detenerlos y darles tiempo. ¿Estas loco? Los van a masacrar – Gimió sabiendo que cuando su amigo daba una orden nada lo hacía cambiar de parecer. Llevate a los novatos, ¡Ya! ¡Es una orden directa! 

Steve se alejó e Ivan y nueve pilotos más se refugiaron entre los escombros para tratar de detener a las terribles fuerzas enemigas. El escuadrón Ghost pudo soportar bastante bien la embestida alienígena, pero esa situación no duró mucho. Una avalancha de Pods irrumpió en la formación y comenzó a causar terribles bajas obligando a Ivan a utilizar su último recurso, llamar al Macross.

Aquí Ghost Cero-Uno a Delta Uno, solicito refuerzos, me enfrento a una nave de patrulla y al menos cinco docenas de Pods. Estamos teniendo graves bajas y no sé cuanto tiempo podamos resistir. Aquí Delta Uno, no hay nada que podamos hacer. Los escuadrones azul y rojo son los únicos que quedan y se sostienen como pueden. No les podemos enviar refuerzos. ¿Qué quedó de los demás escuadrones? Muy pocas naves, dispersas, no creo que puedan ayudar. Misa, necesito que los reagrupes cerca del Macross. Diles que quedan bajo mí mando. Yo regresare en poco tiempo. Entendido. Cambio y fuera. ¡Nos vamos! – Dijo por el intercomunicador, esta vez dirgiendose a su escuadrón. 

Todas las Valkyries dieron un giro de ciento ochenta grados y enfilaron hacía el Macross, perseguidos de cerca por los Regaults, que les disparaban constantemente.

La retirada parecía estar saliendo bien, pero uno de los pilotos fue alcanzado e impactó contra uno de los bloques de hielo que flotaban imperturbables alrededor del señor de los anillos.

Ivan ordenó que todos prosiguieran con la retirada y antes de que ninguno pudiera objetar algo él ya estaba volando directamente contra los Pods, para intentar rescatar al piloto derribado. A un par de kilómetros de la Valkyrie dañada un misil enemigo impactó en una roca que pasaba cerca del avión de Ivan, haciéndola estallar en pedazos y causando que uno de los fragmentos impactara contra la cabina, dejando al vidrio en un estado sumamente peligroso. A pesar del peligro de muerte que corría siguió adelante ignorando todas las alarmas de descompresión y perdida de oxígeno. Un minuto después ya estaba examinando el maltrecho avión, que ahora yacía incrustado contra el pedazo de hielo.

El lugar estaba infestado con docenas de Pods e Ivan tuvo que abrirse paso hasta el lugar donde su subordinado se había estrellado. Cambió a GERWALK y mientras alejaba al enemigo con una brazo, con el otro estaba desmontando la cabina para llevársela al Macross. Después de varios intentos la cabina se soltó y en pocos minutos estaba montada en la Valkyrie. Pero a pesar de que pudo retirarla con éxito Ivan tuvo que abrirse paso entre el enemigo tratando de esquivar sus disparos mientras luchaba por mantener la presión interna de la cabina en un estado mínimo para su supervivencia. 

Habla Karpov – dijo por la radio – necesito que me tengan listo en el Prometheus una cabina nueva, lo más pronto posible. También quiero a un equipo medico en la cubierta antes de que yo llegue, tengo a un piloto herido. Entendido comandante – Respondió el controlador del Prometheus mientras pasaba la orden a uno de sus subordinados. 

Ivan comprobó que la distancia que había entre él y el Macross superaba los mil kilómetros, que a pesar de ser una distancia muy corta en el espacio era un gran obstáculo para la situación que estaba enfrentando.

Disparó una ráfaga contra el primer Pod que se le cruzó por delante y después aceleró al máximo posible, pero aun así, en cuanto los extraterrestres salieron de su sorpresa, comenzaron a acortar distancias y hacer sus ataques cada vez más potentes. Poco a poco los Pods ganaban velocidad mientras que Ivan contaba los kilómetros que le quedaban para llegar al lugar que había aprendido a llamaba hogar.

Uno de los alienígenas se adelantó al grupo y se fue acercando más y más, hasta el punto en que una de sus gigantes ametralladoras quedo apuntando justo a la cabina del piloto.

Ivan se dio cuenta de que ese era su fin. Los tres inmensos cañones relucían frente a su cara y él no podía hacer nada más que esperar a que saliera la primera bala y causara una muerte inmediata, pero cuando parecía que el Pod abriría fuego, un terrible destello lo partió en dos y lo convirtió en una incandescente bola de hierro fundido.

Ivan tardó un par de segundos en descubrir que su salvador había sido uno de los Destroids de defensa que estaban cuidando de que ninguna fuerza enemiga pudiese acercarse al Macross. Bendijo a su suerte y le prometió al capitán de la máquina, que toda su división tendría cerveza gratis por un mes.

La Valkyrie tocó la cubierta del Prometheus de una manera impecable, y antes de que pudiera apagar sus motores los equipos de rescates ya estaban en camino. Este estaba compuesto por media docena de hombres y tres camiones especialmente diseñados para asistir a los aviones dañados, que habían sido modificados para servir en el espacio exterior.

Dos de estos camiones parecían las grúas para contenedores que se utilizaban en el puerto, pero su función era montar y desmontar las pesadas cabinas. En pocos minutos uno de estos camiones se puso en posición y comenzó a desprenderla. Ivan la descomprimió y salió de ella mientras activaba el soporte de vida de su traje de vuelo.

Mientras tanto el piloto que Ivan había rescatado estaba siendo socorrido por los demás hombres del grupo. Utilizaron el tercer camión que era una especie de martillo neumático para destrozar el durisimo vidrio blindado que, sé suponía, protegería a los pilotos del fuego enemigo. Lo retiraron con sumo cuidado y lo colocaron en una camilla especial que poseía una cubierta de cristal que permitía a los paramédicos tratar al herido aun estando fuera de la nave.

Ya esta listo Comandante – escuchó en los parlantes de su casco. 

Ivan giró sobre sus talones y caminó lo más rápido que pudo hacía su Valkyrie. Una vez ahí trepó a la cabina, saludó a los mecánicos y encendió los motores al máximo.

Un minuto le tomó salvar la distancia que lo separaba del Macross y el nuevo escuadrón mixto que se había formado con cualquier avión que hubiese sobrevivido a la terrible envestida del enemigo.

El plan era simple. El explorador alienígena representaba un grave riesgo para el Macross, aun si se tenía en cuenta su pequeño tamaño, ya que estaba posicionado justamente en el flanco de la fortaleza y era muy factible que si continuaba con su curso actual descubriría la nave, haciéndole perder el factor sorpresa del que tanto dependían en ese momento.

Ivan comandaría el grupo de asalto mientras que el resto del escuadrón los cubriría y mantendría abierta una ruta de escape para cuando terminaran el trabajo.

Las casi veinticinco Valkyries que conformaban el escuadrón comenzaron a desfilar por el intrincado sistema de anillos de aquel coloso que llenaba por completo el cielo. Tardaron casi quince minutos en llegar a la zona de obscuridad y localizar al explorador.

Desde ahora silencio de radio. Todos saben que hacer, así que háganlo y háganlo bien – dijo Ivan tratando de dar ánimos a los desmoralizados pilotos. 

Viajaron por la absoluta obscuridad y en esos eternos minutos muchos de los pilotos reflexionaba sobre lo que les deparaba el destino, otros le rezaban a sus dioses y algunos simplemente guardaban silencio.

La calma no duró mucho. Unos destellos delataron a la nave, que oculta en los anillos era invisible a cualquier radar por más potente que fuese.

¡A trabajar! – Gritó Ivan por la radio, dando la señal que todos esperaban para iniciar el combate. 

En pocos minutos una nube de Pods salió de la nave y las tinieblas se despejaron con la intermitente luz de las explosiones.

El pequeño grupo de asalto se abrió camino a través del enemigo hasta que llego a menos de un kilómetro de la cubierta y comenzó a disparar unos misiles especiales que estaban preparados para destrozar el casco de cualquier nave. Uno de estos misiles alcanzó al explorador y causó una terrible explosión que dejó un gigantesco boquete. Ivan guió a los demás pilotos hasta que llegaron a muy pocos metros del agujero, que despedía todo tipo de cosas desde el interior. Una vez ahí, todas las Valkyries dispararon hasta el último de los misiles con la esperanza de dañarla aun más.

Al parecer los daños habían sido muy graves, porque ni siquiera el sistema de sellado de emergencia de la nave respondió, y poco a poco fue perdiendo todo el aire que había en su interior, matando a todo ser viviente que quedara.

La nave perdió el rumbo y cayó directamente a Saturno, penetrando la atmósfera que ejercía una presión inimaginable sobre esta, y que crecía cada segundo.

Después de liquidar a la nave no fue muy difícil deshacerse de los Pods que quedaron y en menos de media hora ya no había ningún signo de resistencia en el área.

El escuadrón regresó al Macross justo a tiempo para ver como este incrustaba al Dedalus dentro del gran crucero de guerra enemigo, que después de eso desapareció en una inmensa explosión.

Todos los pilotos quedaron boquiabiertos y fue Ivan el primero en romper el hielo.

Que buen derechazo – dijo, haciendo que todos comenzaran a las carcajadas. 

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la batalla en Saturno, pero Ivan todavía seguía enfrascado en una batalla personal en la que buscaba el coraje para pedirle matrimonio a Katy.

Mientras recorría su rutinario camino desde el Prometheus a su casa, una idea le llegó a la cabeza y decidió que ese era el momento de actuar. 

Ivan llevó a Katy a un pequeño restaurante Chino que él frecuentaba desde que lo habían construido y conocía muy bien al dueño, un hombre regordete simpatizante del ejercito, que tenía una sobrina muy bonita y muy amable.

A las ocho de la noche ya estaban sentados en la mesa del restaurante, que ahora estaba casi vacío por las maniobras de patrullaje que se estaban llevando a cabo. Una joven muchacha con vestimenta típica de China se le acercó e Ivan la saludo.

Hola Minmay, ¿Cómo está tú tío? Buenas noches Comandante Karpov. Veo que viene acompañado, ¿Quiere lo de siempre? – dijo con una sonrisa No, esta noche es especial, quiero algo un poco más romántico – susurró Ivan mientras le mostraba la pequeña caja que contenía el anillo por debajo de la mesa y apuntaba a Katy. Ya veo Comandante. No se preocupe, mí tío hará algo especial. Veo que ya se conocen – dijo Katy en un tono insinuante, poco después de que la joven se fuera. ¿A que te referís?- preguntó con una gran sorpresa – No estarás insinuando que yo y ella. Jamas podría, tiene la edad como para ser mí hija y... Ya, ya cálmate. Era un chiste – lo calmó mientras dejaba escapar una risita. No vuelvas a hacer eso por favor – dijo Ivan mientras se desplomaba en la silla dejando escapar un resoplo de alivio – Sabes que sos la única, Katy. 

Pasaron las horas hasta que terminaron de comer e Ivan miró a su alrededor para descubrir que Minmay y toda la familia lo estaban espiando desde la cocina.

Katy, - empezó a recitar el discurso que había practicado por casi un mes – Katy, es bastante difícil para mí decirte esto, pero tengo que hacerlo ahora porque de otra forma jamas lo lograría – deslizó la mano en uno de sus bolsillos y saco una pequeña cajita negra – Bueno... Iré directo al grano... ¿Te casarías con migo? – Preguntó, casi con la voz quebrada, mientras abría la caja y descubría el anillo que estaba en su interior. 

Katy tardó un par de segundos en responder, pero parecieron años para Ivan que luchaba por no salir corriendo del lugar y saltar al vacío en la primer escotilla que encontrara. 

Finalmente los labios de Katy comenzaron a moverse.

Si, acepto – solo dos palabras bastaron para transformar a Ivan de un manojo de nervios al hombre más feliz de la Tierra... bueno... del espacio. 

Ambos se abrazaron y se besaron por un largo rato y una vez que terminaron Lin, como le decían los que frecuentaban el lugar, los deleitó con una gran torta.

La boda no fue muy grande, solamente estaban amigos de toda una vida: Roy, Claudia, Steve y un par más. Después de eso a Ivan le dieron una semana de franco para que pudiera tener su luna de miel y alejarse de la guerra, cosa que no fue muy difícil gracias a los talentos de Katy.


	4. El discípulo

****

Capitulo IV: El discípulo

__

"ÚNETE AL EJERCITO"

"Es ahora cuando podrás defender al SDF-1

y ayudar a los cientos de valientes hombres

y mujeres que enfrentan al enemigo día a día"

(Propaganda de enrolamiento del SDF-1 Macross)

La moneda giró en el aire un par de segundos antes de caer en la mano de Roy, que la miró con gran satisfacción.

¡Gané! – Dijo triunfalmente. Tengo que ver esa moneda – respondió Ivan mientras se la sacaba de la mano – Quiero estar seguro de que no hiciste trampa. No seas tan desconfiado, gané y no hay vuelta que darle. Hoy te toca el primer turno de la evaluación de nuevo. Podes estar muy contento, pero estate seguro que ninguno de los cadetes se va a alegrar de verme de nuevo en el simulador. 

Ese día más de cincuenta jóvenes habían sido seleccionados para poder unirse a los escuadrones de elite del Macross. Solo los mejores podían ser elegidos y solo diez ganarían el derecho para estar en los escuadrones Skull y Ghost.

Ivan y Roy entraron a la habitación y los cincuenta reclutas hicieron la venia al verlos, tratando de ganar la mejor impresión en sus futuros comandantes. 

Que desastre, cada día están peor – murmuró Ivan a Roy, tratando de que ninguno lo escuchara – ¿Podes creerlo? ¡Hay muchos que se cambiaron el color de pelo, esto se parece cada día más a una escuela Punk! Se puso de moda hace poco y nunca tuvimos ninguna regulación, ya no hay vuelta atrás – respondió Roy una vez que se alejaron del grupo. Es un desastre, no sé a donde vamos a terminar. ¿Notaste que muchos de ellos tienen anteojos? No me digas que eso también esta de moda. Nos estamos quedando sin pilotos, más que nada después de Marte. Tenemos que reclutar a cualquiera que se enliste. Aunque no lo aceptemos hay que hacerlo. Es difícil aceptarlo para una persona que se educó en el viejo orden – respondió Ivan molesto - ¿Acaso no presenta un impedimento? ¡Es lo mismo que pongamos a un ciego! Esta bien, yo también me eduqué en el viejo orden y me molesta, quizás un poco menos que a vos, pero creo que hay que darles una oportunidad. Como quieras, si queres una oportunidad se las daré. ¿Ves aquel piloto de allá? Si él pasa la prueba me voy a comer mis palabras, pero te advierto que no le tendré piedad. Adelante, es todo tuyo. 

Ivan se separó de Roy y caminó hacía el grupo de reclutas observándolos uno por uno, en especial al joven desafortunado que tendría que enfrentarlo en el simulador. 

Buenos días cadetes – dijo – Hoy es el día más importante de su entrenamiento, solo los más aptos van a pasar esta prueba y convertirse en la elite del Macross. La evaluación consistirá de tres etapas, en la primera se enfrentaran contra un escuadrón de Pods estando bajo mí comando; en la segunda, deben mantener otro combate con Pods, con la diferencia de que yo no los voy a guiar y deben sobrevivir por diez minutos; y la tercera será la más difícil de todas, deben mantener un combate conmigo y al menos rayar la pintura de mí Valkyrie, el combate será en dos escenarios diferentes, en el espacio o en la Tierra, en esta ultima se combinara el combate aéreo con el combate callejero, similar al de la Ciudad Macross en los primeros días del conflicto. 

Aquellos que fallen en la primera etapa quedaran fuera, no se les dará otra oportunidad y su futuro va a ser como pilotos de reconocimiento; los que superen la segunda etapa conseguirán la calificación B y serán destinados a los grupos de apoyo; si logran causar algún daño en mí avión se les otorgará la calificación A y serán destinados directamente al grupo de combate y si llegaran a derribarme lograrían la calificación AA, pero les advierto que ningún cadete, jamas, a logrado derribarme y hoy no será la excepción.

¿Alguna pregunta? – Nadie respondió – Bien, entonces comencemos con el combate. Los llamaré por su número de piloto.

Ivan repasó la lista con rapidez y se decepcionó al ver que el muchacho al que le daría la paliza estaba casi en el ultimo lugar.

El primero será el piloto número 1256. Kakizaki, Hayao – dijo en voz alta. ¡Señor! – Se adelantó un joven robusto de entre el resto – listo para empezar. Muy bien, al simulador, cadete. 

El simulador era una gran esfera de casi tres metros de ancho y representaba a la perfección la cabina de una Valkyrie hasta en el último detalle, inclusive la fuerza G. El Simulador Esférico, tal era su nombre, era uno de los mayores adelantos técnicos conseguidos en cuanto a lo que entrenamiento se refería. La esfera tenía la capacidad de imitar movimientos exactos del avión, inclusive estaba preparado para la transformación. La parte gráfica era la más avanzada que se había inventado y estaba soportada por una super computadora CryIII.

Para acceder a la esfera había que entrar por una pequeña apertura en la parte superior, por donde el joven piloto entró sin problemas. Ivan ingresó a un simulador idéntico que se ubicaba a pocos metros de distancia y se comunicaba con el otro a través de cientos de conexiones por cables.

En el interior se dispuso a repetir la aburrida rutina a la que se había enfrentado los últimos tres días gracias a la endemoniada suerte de Roy. 

Hayao se había enlistado casi un mes antes y nunca creyó que tuviese el talento como para ser elegido entre los cientos de candidatos para la prueba que estaba por hacer. Realmente se había sentido afortunado hasta el momento en el que se enteró que la prueba estaría a cargo del Comandante Karpov, no había novato en el Macross que no temiera enfrentársele en el simulador, incluso había escuchado rumores de que una vez solo tres pilotos habían pasado la prueba.

La simulación comenzó y Hayao trató de no perder la calma, aun sabiendo a lo que se tendría que enfrentar al final. El primer combate no fue muy diferente de un video juego y no le resultó ningún problema superarlo, incluso lo disfrutó. 

La segunda parte de la prueba fue un poco más dura, ya que tenía que enfrentarse solo a los ataques de los Pods, pero aun así logró superarlo sin mayores dificultades.

Muy bien Kakizaki, lograste hace las cosas bien. Solo te falta la prueba final, la que la vamos a realizar en un escenario terrestre – dijo Ivan por el intercomunicador. Gracias señor, estoy listo para la prueba final, señor. Eso es lo que quería escuchar, cambio y fuera. 

Después de unos segundos de obscuridad la cabina se vio iluminada por la luz del sol y de un cielo azul como Hayao no había visto en casi cinco meses, pero no tardó en perder el interés en el cielo para volver a sus instrumentos. Estaba a seis mil metros de altura, todos los sistemas funcionaban normalmente y no lograba encontrar por ninguna parte al Comandante.

De pronto y de la nada cuatro misiles aparecieron en la pantalla de su radar, todos viniendo desde cuatro direcciones diferentes, cerrándose a su alrededor. Hayao sabía que tenía que escapar de ese lugar y que si no pensaba rápido no lograría más que trabajar en la reserva.

Por una fracción de segundo logró ver una pequeña abertura en el cerco de misiles y supo que esa era su salvación. 

Aceleró al máximo denjando el peligro bien atrás, pero cuando creyó estar a salvo pudo ver un destello metálico a través de las nubes y una ráfaga de ametralladora lo acosó con tal violencia que apenas tuvo tiempo para esquivar la lluvia de balas y cambiar a modalidad de Battroid para responder el fuego. 

Ambos contrincantes se escondían el uno del otro entre las nubes, cada cual tratando de conseguir un golpe decisivo en el avión del otro. Aun así era obvio que Hayao estaba en una terrible desventaja frente a su oponente y este no tuvo más remedio que intentar una última jugada en la que apostaba todo.

Trató de acercarse lo más posible al Comandante sin que este se diera cuenta de su presencia y aunque no logró acercarse mucho sin ser detectado, consiguió el elemento sorpresa. Hayao creó una lluvia de balas similar a la que pocos minutos atrás había tenido que enfrentar, pero Ivan fue lo suficientemente rápido como para responder el fuego.

Hayao sintió un terrible golpe y luego vino la perdida absoluta del control sobre la aeronave y aunque trató de estabilizarla solo logró estrellarse en el mar.

La simulación terminó y una de las pantallas de la cabina mostró un cartel parpadenate que decía, CHEQUENDO DAÑOS. Tuvo que esperar los minutos más largos de su vida para saber el resultado del combate. Finalmente el Comandante Karpov apareció por el intercomunicador.

Felicidades, lograste causarme algunos daños. No muchos pero los suficientes para pasar la prueba. Tienes el resto del día libre, preséntate mañana a las 1200 horas con el Comandante Fokker para recibir ordenes. Entendido, señor. 

Ivan abrió la pequeña puerta del simulador y asomó su cabeza mientras leí en voz alta la lista de pilotos.

El próximo piloto es el 1359. Belushi, John. Entendido, señor – respondió el joven recluta. 

Ivan entró en el simulador una vez más y se preparó para una larga noche.

Esa fue una de las secciones de entrenamiento más dura que Ivan había tenido, la cantidad de cadetes que se habían unido al ejercito habían superado todas las expectativas causando una gran falta de maestros. Ese fue el motivo principal por el que Ivan y Roy terminaron dado clases durante sus muy cortas vacaciones.

Hacía ya casi cinco horas que Roy se había ocupado de los jóvenes pilotos e Ivan aprovechaba para descansar en una habitación contigua al simulador. Casi no se percató cuando Roy entró por la puerta.

Hey, despertate. Ya terminé con mi turno y tenes que terminar con la última tanda de pilotos. ¡Mierda! ¿Ya tengo que ir de nuevo? – Dijo Ivan entre bostezos. No trates de escaparte de tú turno. Tampoco te olvides que te espera el condenado. Voy a probar que las personas con anteojos no son aptas para pilotear, no le voy a dar ni un segundo. 

Antes de que Roy pudiese contestar algo Ivan salió de la habitación como un rayo a buscar la planilla con los nombres. Tardó menos de un segundo para encontra el nombre.

Piloto 4557 es el siguiente. Genius, Maximilian. ¡Sí, señor! Pasa al simulador – ordenó Ivan en un tono hostil. Sí, señor. Preparate – dijo mientras entraba en el simulador. 

Ivan se preparó para las primeras misiones de rutina, deseado que no derribaran a su oponente desde un principio, de ninguna manera soportaría perderse la diversión.

Algo que le molestaba era no haber leído el expediente del joven, pero realmente no era algo para tener en cuenta o preocuparse en ese momento.

Las primeras misiones pasaron sin ninguna dificultad para Max, pero aun así Ivan no se dejó impresionar por la facilidad con la que se había enfrentado a la computadora, sería algo muy diferente cuando él fuera su enemigo.

Lograste pasar bien, ahora es el final. 

Antes de que Max pudiese responder Ivan ya había cortado la comunicación y tenía el nuevo campo de combate listo para ser usado. Como era de esperar Max se deslumbró con la belleza del cielo azul y las blancas nubes que lo rodeaban, pero Ivan no le dejaría ni un segundo de ventaja. Cayó sobre él como un rayo, disparando su GU-11 con una terrible brutalidad y violencia. No tardó mucho antes de que Max respondiera el fuego mientras esquivaba con una increíble agilidad todas y cada una de las ráfagas de su enemigo; ni siquiera los misiles podían detenerlo.

Ninguno de los dos pilotos podía ganar terreno sobre el otro, ambos anticipaban cada uno de los movimientos de su enemigo y respondían el fuego cada vez con más violencia. Ivan comprendió que no estaba pelando contra el inútil que esperaba y que tenía que hacer algo para deshacerse del joven antes de que lo derribara y lo dejara en ridículo delante del resto de los comandantes.

Comenzó a perder altura rápidamente para finalmente llegar a la gran ciudad que estaba debajo. Estaba seguro que nunca podría vencerlo en la ciudad, él ya tenía experiencia en ese tipo de combates y Max solo conocía la teoría, un truco sucio pero así era la guerra.

Sobrevoló una avenida y apagó las turbinas mientras transformaba a su avión en un Battroid, el cual cayó pesadamente sobre la calle destrozando el pavimento y un gran número de ventanas circundantes.

Apenas si tuvo tiempo de esconderse detrás de un edificio antes de que Max lo bañara en una lluvia de balas. 

A pesar de haber fallado en su primer ataque no se dejó impresionar por la desventaja que tenía y aterrizó en la ciudad listo para enfrentarse a un enemigo peligroso.

Llevó su Battroid a través de las calles, siempre atento a cualquier movimiento. Caminó unas cuantas cuadras antes de que Ivan lanzara un contraataque que casi lo toma desprevenido. Max giró ciento ochenta grados y disparó mientras prendía sus turbinas y se deslizaba sobre la calle, destruyendo infinidad de ventanas y automóviles.

Uno tras otro los contendientes atacaban y contraatacaban, sin poder superarse el uno al otro, si no hubiese sido por la munición limitada podrían haberse quedado una eternidad. Pero finalmente pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Justo cuando Max había acorralado a Ivan las balas dejaron de brotar de su ametralladora. Max maldijo su suerte y arrojó la GU-11 antes de transformar su Valkyrie en un avión y escapar de la ciudad. Ivan aprovechó la oportunidad y comenzó a seguirlo solamente con un misil debajo de su ala, era ahora o nunca.

Ni bien vio la oportunidad, disparó su último misil, pero a pesar de todas las expectativas Max todavía tenía un as debajo de la manga. Soltó un par de señuelos anti-misiles. Ivan quedó horrorizado y decidió hacer algo de lo que, quizás, sé arrepentiría más tarde. Con un ágil movimiento de mano abrió un pequeño compartimento al costado de su cabina y un tablero numérico emergió de él. Sin perder tiempo tipeó un par de códigos y el misil cruzó sin problemas los señuelos, consiguiendo un impacto directo en el avión de Max, el cual estalló en mil pedazos.

Finalmente Ivan pudo relajarse, pero notó que algo andaba mal. A pesar de que había derribado a Max la simulación aun no se había terminado; sé dio cuenta demasiado tarde del porque. Un misil se estaba dirigiendo hacía él justo por el flanco y apenas si le dio tiempo para darse cuenta de que Max lo había lanzado segundos antes de ser alcanzado.

El misil impactó en la aeronave y el simulador dio por terminada la batalla. Ivan abrió la pequeña compuerta y salió, listo para enfrentar la humillación, pero en cambio se encontró con Max que lo esperaba a pocos pasos de distancia.

Usted me ha derrotado, señor. 

Ivan no creía lo que escuchaba, estaba seguro de que él sabía que había hecho trampa, pero aun así aceptaba su derrota.

Estas equivocado muchacho, te juzgué mal y pagué por ello. Voy a ser justo, ganaste el combate como todo un hombre. Usted me derribó primero señor, se merece la victoria. Si no hubiese manipulado los códigos del simulador, el misil jamas te hubiese impactado, sin embargo te las ingeniaste para lanzar un último misil sin que me diera cuenta. También debo disculparme por haberte prejuzgado simplemente por el hecho de usar esos anteojos, aunque sigo pensando que no te queda bien el pelo de ese color. ¿Solo por ese motivo estaba tan determinado a derribarme, señor? Que tontos que podemos ser algunas veces ¿No? Ven, yo invito la cena. 


	5. Asuntos de Familia

****

Parte III: Los Huérfanos.

****

Capitulo V: Asuntos de Familia

__

"Por la presente orden sé prohibe

Que cualquier persona, civil o militar

deje el UNS Macross hasta que el Gobierno

de las Naciones Unidas disponga lo contrario".

(Prohibición de las Naciones Unidas para la evacuación de los civiles del Macross)

Caminó hacía la pequeña puerta y finalmente pudo abrirla. Había esperado casi un año para poder respirar el hermoso aroma del mar, por fin la luz natural lo rodeaba completamente y fue en ese momento cuando realmente se sintió como en casa. Pero la paz que sentía en ese momento fue interrumpida por el chillido del teléfono.

¿Qué pasa? – Dijo Ivan de mala gana. Siento molestarlo señor, pero tiene que presentarse de inmediato en el cuartel del Prometheus – respondió desde el otro lado la dulce voz de una operadora. Voy para allá – respondió Ivan secamente. 

Las barracas en las que estaba alojado no estaban muy lejos del Prometheus y gracias a eso no tuvo que caminar mucho para llegar. El cuartel general del Prometheus era uno de los más grandes que había en el Macross y en el se alojaba todo el personal táctico, de comunicaciones, planeamiento, suministros y una infinidad más de departamentos. 

El lugar solía ser una gran parte de la sala de máquinas y de alojamiento del personal del portaaviones, pero cuando este fue amarrado el área entera fue vaciada y ahí sé construyó dicho edificio.

Ivan recorrió los pasillos en pocos minutos, llegando finalmente a una pequeña habitación con una centena de equipos de comunicaciones así como de decodificación y codificación.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué la urgencia? – Dijo Ivan dirigiéndose a un joven oficial que se encontraba trabajando frente a una de las consolas. Disculpe las molestias, señor – respondió el joven, incorporándose y haciendo la venia – tenemos un mensaje para usted. ¿Por qué no lo mandaron a mí habitación? – Preguntó con visible molestia. Es un mensaje codificado, de la Tierra. Quiero un lugar privado para escucharlo. Hay un cuarto a pocos metros. Ahí puede recibirlo. 

Ivan no respondió y llegó al cuarto en pocos segundos. La habitación era pequeña, obviamente servía exactamente para lo que la estaba utilizando. Pudo ver un sistema anti-interferencia, que aseguraba que nadie dentro o fuera del Macross pudiese intervenir la comunicación; también había una pequeña pantalla y una silla.

Una luz roja comenzó a titilar, indicando que el mensaje estaba en curso y la habitación correctamente protegida.

¿Cómo has estado muchacho? – Preguntó un hombre que ostentaba una gran edad y un imponente uniforme lleno de condecoraciones. Creí haberte dicho que no me volvieses a dirigir la palabra. Va a ser mejor que me digas algo importante o ya mismo voy a cortar esta comunicación. ¿Acaso no puedes perdonar a tú abuelo por defender los ideales de la Patria? ¡Maldición!, Tus malditos ideales le costaron la vida a mi padre y a mi tío. Me dejó desbastado ¿Crees qué te puedo perdonar el hecho de que hicieras arrestar a tus dos hijos simplemente porque creíste que estaban metidos en algo sucio? ¡Lo único que intentaron fue liberar a la patria de cerdos como tú! A eso le llamamos espionaje, muchacho. Tú padre tenía una carrera militar prometedora pero se equivoco de bando, nos vendió al enemigo y pagó por sus acciones. Hice lo que estuvo en mis manos para que le perdonaran la vida. Lo único que hiciste fue salvar tú posición diciendo que murió como un héroe, pero lo que más me molesta fue que intentaste ocultarme todo. ¡Te equivocas! – Respondió enérgicamente el viejo – Nunca tuve la oportunidad de explicarlo. Mí verdadero motivo para mentir sobre la desaparición de tú padre no fue para salvarme a mí, mi posición era sumamente estable. Fue para salvarte y abrirte las puertas de ejército. ¿Crees qué hubieses tenido alguna oportunidad de ingresar en la Fuerza Aérea? 

¡No! ¡Habrías terminado como un vago tirado en alguna calle de San Petesburgo hasta que te murieras de frío!

Escúchame, antes de que digas algo... En dos horas va a llegar un helicóptero S-64 al Macross con algunas de las primeras cargas de alimentos y medicamentos. Uno de los pilotos se va a encotrar con vos en la cubierta del Prometheus, te va a dar un uniforme y un lugar en el helicóptero.

No quiero reproches de tú parte y ni se te ocurra negarte, porque esta es una orden directa y recuerda que soy tu superior, te guste o no.

Antes de que Ivan pudiese decir algo la comunicación se cortó, dejando el cuarto sumido en una profunda obscuridad.

Maldito bastardo – murmuró. 

Dos horas más tarde una flotilla de S-64 estaba aterrizando en la cubierta del gigantesco portaaviones. Las tareas de descarga se hacían a la carrera, ya que el próximo cargamento llegaría en menos de media hora, dándole apenas el tiempo suficiente para realizar la complicada tarea.

Ivan esperó pacientemente a que el enviado lo contactara, con la vaga esperanza de que no pudieran encontrarlo y tuvieran que partir sin él, pero para su decepción no tardaron mucho en localizarlo.

En pocos minutos le entregó un traje de vuelo con el emblema del 16to Cuerpo de Transporte Aéreo y lo guió hacía uno de los inmensos helicópteros tratando de que nadie pudiera verlo a él o a su acompañante. La manera en la que Ivan tuvo que abandonar el Macross se debía a la orden que había impuesto el gobierno de que ningún civil así como integrante de la tripulación de la nave podían abandonarla. Si alguien se hubiese enterado que él estaba abandonando la nave por un simple capricho de su abuelo hubiese causado un gran revuelo tanto dentro como fuera de esta.

Una vez en el interior Ivan tuvo que alejarse de las ventanas hasta que el helicóptero finalmente dejara la cubierta del barco. El viaje lo llevó hasta la cubierta del nuevo portaaviones UNS Viking, donde abordo un Osprey, que lo llevó hasta San Francisco y después a Washington DC.

Aterrizó en una pequeña base militar, donde solo los hombres con un altísimo rango podían entrar, por lo que no la encontró muy activa. A lo lejos pudo ver con claridad una limosina del gobierno que no tardó en llegar a su lado, abriéndose una de sus puertas una vez que estuvo ahí.

Entrá – ordenó desde el interior la voz del anciano con el que había estado hablando casi tres horas antes. ¿Para qué... – quiso preguntar Ivan, solo para que el anciano lo detuviera. En mí oficina hablaremos. 

El viaje no duró mucho, la ciudad estaba casi vacía, debido al gran traslado del personal gubernamental a centenares de posiciones claves para la defensa del planeta Tierra, sin mencionar el hecho de que todas estas posiciones estaban debidamente acorazadas, convirtiéndolas en "los nidos de ratas" como solían llamarlas varios años atrás.

La limosina hizo un giro y paró frente al gigantesco pentágono, un lugar donde pocos hombres podían entrar y mucho menos si habían nacido en Rusia. El lugar estaba plagado de sistemas de seguridad, cámaras ocultas, puertas blindadas con código y una infinidad de otros sistemas, que bien podían interpretarse como paranoia.

Les tomó casi quince minutos atravesarlos a todos, hasta que llegaron a una imponente puerta de roble, que les dio paso a una gran oficina con un ventanal por el que se podía dominar con la vista casi toda la ciudad y como era de esperar tenía gruesos vidrios blindados.

Toma asiento – volvió a ordenar el viejo. Ahora quiero que me digas porque motivos me sacaste a escondidas del Macross como si fuera un criminal. El motivo es uno y muy simple, quiero que te quedes en la Tierra y que no vuelvas a la nave. ¿Qué? – Preguntó Ivan totalmente sorprendido - ¿Estas loco? No pienso dejar atrás al innumerable grupo de amigos, colegas y subordinados que confían en mí y que día a día arriesgaron sus vidas de uno u otra forma para ayudarme. Sería un insulto para todos los que cayeron sirviendo bajo mí mando si salgo corriendo con la cola entre las patas. A pesar de lo que pensas, yo te aprecio y no te quiero ver explotar en mil pedazos, desapareciendo para siempre en el espacio. También tengo que recordarte que cuando yo muera serás el último de los Karpov que tendrá la posibilidad de ascender a mí puesto, y es imperativo que lo ocupes. Luché toda mí vida para llegar a donde llegué y si no puedo mantener mí posición, Rusia perderá todo su poder de decisión en el gobierno de la Tierra. Si no lo haces por mí, hazlo por tú Patria. La Patria se puede ir al carajo y vos con ella, para lo único que me queres es para mantener tú puesto y tener un respaldo, si queres a alguien que te ayude pediselo a Pietro, el te sigue como un maldito perro faldero a todas partes y nadaría por el Mar del Norte si se lo pidieras. Es por eso que te llame, me están aislando y se están deshaciendo de todos mis aliados, entre ellos tú hijo. ¿Qué diablos le hicieron? – Preguntó con un tono amenazador. Nada que lo ponga en un peligro... inmediato, pero tengo algo más importante que mostrarte, que te demostrará las posibilidades que le quedan al Macross. 

Vladimir Karpov abandonó la oficina indicándole a su nieto que lo siguiera. Recorrieron a la inversa todo el camino hacía la calle y abordaron nuevamente la limosina. Esta vez el viaje fue más corto que el anterior y terminó justo frente a un gran campo cubierto de pasto y rodeado por una alta cerca de acero.

El viejo bajó con dificultad del auto, pero Ivan no se molestó en ayudarlo, optando por salir por la otra puerta para acelerar el proceso. Caminó hacía la puerta, hecha también de acero, pero mucho más trabajado que el de la cerca.

Vladimir dio la orden y el portón se abrió de par en par. Un inmenso número de tumbas apareció perfectamente ordenadas e inmediatamente se pudo ver un parecido increíble con las de Normandía.

Ivan caminó hacía el interior del prado intuyendo con temor lo que podían significar todas esas tumbas. Al final del camino se podían distinguir un gran número de lápidas mucho más grandes que las otras, con más detalles y decorados.

Movido por la curiosidad y el temor al mismo tiempo, leyó el nombre con horror: Capitán Bruno J. Gloval. La primer lectura lo dejó shoqueado por unos segundos, pero no tardó mucho más en reiniciarla, ahí estaban todos sus amigos y camaradas: Roy, Misa, Claudia, Steve; aunque la tumba que más temía encontrar era la última.

Teniente Comandante Ivan Pabelovich Karpov – dijo tratando de no demostrar emoción alguna. Así es, todos están muertos, todos y cada uno de los civiles y militares figuran en las tumbas de este cementerio. Desde el Titanic que no teníamos otra tragedia tan grande. ¿Y que hay de los Zentradis y su flota? ¿El ataque enemigo y la transposición? Y lo más importante ¿Qué hay de nosotros, ahora? La llegada de fuerzas alienígenas hostiles fue públicamente negado así como cualquier referencia de su existencia. A nadie se le permitirá bajar del Macross, y cualquier persona que tenga un gran contacto con el personal civil y decida abordar la nave no bajara. No podemos seguir luchando con lo civiles en nuestra espalda, logramos mantener a raya a los alienígenas, pero nuestros recursos se acaban. Apenas podemos mantener una fuerza operativa superior a mil pilotos, cada día hay menos reclutas disponibles y los entrenamientos se hacen cada vez más y más simples para satisfacer la demanda del frente. Es imperativo que saquemos a los civiles y los reemplacemos por refuerzos. Es algo que esta fuera de mis posibilidades discutir ahora o nunca, no hay marcha atrás. Ya admitiste que la situación es insostenible en la nave y por eso tengo que hacer mí pedido aun más fuerte. Quiero que te quedes en la Tierra. Tus infantiles intentos para retenerme no me hicieron cambiar de idea, al contrario ahora es cuando el Macross me necesita más y es ahí donde voy a estar. Cualquier intento que hagas para detenerme me obligaran a difundir la noticia y la única forma en le que me harías callar es poniéndome un tiro en la cabeza. De todas formas no logras el respaldo que buscabas y te hundirías a la larga. No viviría para verlo pero saberlo es suficiente. Eres tan terco como tú padre, el no terminó bien y si seguís su camino tampoco lo harás tú. Si rehusas mí "invitación" a dejar la nave no tendrás otra oportunidad de regresar a la Tierra. Que así sea, viejo. 

Dejó a su abuelo en el cementerio mientras varios oficiales del la policía militar lo llevaron hasta el aeropuerto donde hacía poco había aterrizado.

El vuelo fue silencioso y sin ningún tipo de infortunio del que tuviese que preocuparse, pero el mayor problema llegó cuando aterrizó en el portaaviones. El helicóptero no estaba esperándolo y tampoco podía ver el menor indicio de que lo estuviesen preparando para despegar.

Ivan cruzó la cubierta ignorando todos los gritos de alerta del personal que le advertían de lo peligroso de su ubicación en el medio de las maniobras de despegue y aterrizaje de los aviones.

Llegó a la isla y en poco segundos estaba en el puente de mando hablando con el capitán.

¿Por qué no esta el helicóptero esperándome? Tengo que estar lo antes posible en el Macross. Lo siento, pero el Macross esta bajo ataque y no voy a mandar ningún helicóptero al área. ¡¿Qué?! – Gritó con furia, dándose cuanta que el capitán no sabía que estaba hablando con uno de los tripulantes y a eso se debía su tono desinteresado – Ahora mismo esta sacando el helicóptero más rápido que tenga y me lleva de inmediato al Macross. Y por si no lo sabe soy el Teniente Comandante Karpov, del Prometheus. 

El capitán se puso blanco y no tuvo más remedio que acceder, Ivan era una persona muy conocida y por si fuera poco tenía muchos amigos bien alto en la escala de poder, estaba seguro que si se rehusaba tendría grandes problemas en el futuro.

Pasaron casi diez interminable minutos mientras el equipo de portaaviones corría como loco tratando de sacar el pesado helicóptero lo más rápido posible. Finalmente la máquina encendió sus rotores e Ivan trepó al interior casi enseguida.

El viaje se hizo angustiosamente largo para Ivan, que se sentía cada vez más culpable por haber dejado atrás a sus amigos por los simples caprichos de su viejo abuelo.

No tendría que haber ido – repetía constantemente mientras vigilaba la ventana para ser el primero en ver la nave. 

Pasó casi media hora antes de que el Macross apareciera en el horizonte, acompañado de una inmensa nave Zentradi que sobrevolaba el mar a pocos kilómetros de distancia. 

La batalla se mostraba difícil y muy sangrienta, cosa que desesperó más a Ivan, que le exigió al piloto que acelerara. El helicóptero aceleró y en poco menos de diez minutos las plataformas de vuelo eran perfectamente visibles, con sus aviones y personal de tierra preparando todo para que despegara una nueva ola de ataque.

¡Señor! – Gritó el piloto – Delta Uno dice que tenemos que irnos, no podemos aterrizar. Olvide la orden, aterrice en el Prometheus. Pude decirles que el Comandante Karpov te obligó. 

El piloto se encontraba en una de los vuelos más peligrosos que había tenido que enfrentar en su vida. No solo estaba poniendo en riesgo su carrera siguiendo las ordenes del Comandante, aparte tenía que maniobrar lo mejor posible para tratar de esquivar los disparos de los mechas de defensa y de los atacantes.

Señor, creo que va a ser mejor idea aterrizar en el Daedalus – dijo el piloto tratando de hacer su vuelo lo más corto posible. Esta bien, puede aterrizar ahí. 

El piloto comenzó a descender solo para darse cuanta de que el Daedalus se estaba moviendo. Un par de segundos más tarde la superestructura estaba a varios cientos de metros sobre el mar y apenas a suficiente distancia del helicóptero como para que las aspas del rotor no se destrozaran contra el casco.

Ivan no tardó en comprender que esa era la misma maniobra que habían utilizado en Saturno y que si no salían de ahí volarían en pedazos antes de saber que pasó.

¡Pase por debajo del Daedalus y aterrice en el Prometheus, no hay tiempo que perder – ordenó desde el compartimento de pasajeros. Es demasiado peligroso, señor. Podríamos perder un aspa o el rotor entero si lo intentamos. Si quiere seguir con vida, hágalo ahora. 

Sin otra opción que seguir las ordenes de Ivan el piloto descendió lo más que pudo mientras trataba de comprender el motivo por el que el Daedalus había sido arrancado de su posición normal, pero apenas se planteó la pregunta obtuvo la respuesta.

El gigantesco crucero Zentradi fue ensartado como si de un juguete se tratara y miles de pedazos del casco salieron disparados en todas direcciones. El piloto trató de esquivar esta lluvia de esquirlas, pero no pudo evitar que una gran placa del casco se incrustara en el frente de la aeronave, destrozando una de las palas del rotor y causando que el aparato perdiera el control.

Perdemos estabilidad, no tenemos fuerza en el motor dos, perdemos fuerza hidráulica y tenemos un cortocircuito en la computadora principal – dijo dirgiendose a su copiloto que se había salvado de milagro. 

Para empeorar la situación la gran onda expansiva que generó la explosión de la nave Zentradi causó que el helicóptero quedara atrapado en fuertes turbulencias.

Ivan en el compartimento de pasajeros trató de mantener el equilibrio, pero una de las fuertes sacudidas le hizo caer al suelo, donde resbaló y calló por una de las puertas que habían sido arrancadas por el impacto. Antes de caer al mar Ivan se las arregló para aferrarse al tren de aterrizaje del Sea King.

El helicóptero continuó con su errático vuelo por varios minutos más hasta que el piloto pudo guiar la caída hacía la cubierta del Prometheus. La aeronave golpeó sobre uno de sus costados y el rotor, que aun seguía girando, se despedazó contra la dura cubierta de la nave. 

Ivan estaba tendido sobre la cubierta de vuelo, se había soltado del tren de aterrizaje poco antes de que el helicóptero golpeara el suelo. Trató de levantarse, pero antes de ponerse en pie calló inconsciente.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró en su propia habitación, aun no recordaba todo los eventos de aquella tarde, pero daba las gracias de estar vivo. Mientras se levantaba de la cama pudo oír tres voces familiares, que venían de la habitación de al lado, se movió lentamente hacía la puerta y la abrió. Encontró a Katy, Claudia y Roy conversando, pero en cuanto lo vieron la atmósfera cambio, podía ver la alegría en los rostros de todos, pero había algo malo en Roy, se podía decir que había cierta furia en él.

Estas bien – dijo Katy mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo. Si, estoy bien – respondió Ivan con una gran sonrisa, que se esfumó cuando Roy habló en un tono muy sombrío. ¿Podría estar un momento a solas con Ivan? 

Las dos mujeres se retiraron y ambos oficiales quedaron frente a frente.

¿Dónde estuviste? – Preguntó Roy sin mostrar ninguna expresión. No puedo decirlo, es una orden. No me interesa si es una orden directa del Almirante. Nos dejaste en un momento muy importante y tú ausencia se notó mucho durante el combate – dijo tratando de no dejar escapar la furia que estaba sintiendo. Si realmente queres saberlo, me voy a saltar la orden, pero solo te digo esto como amigo y no como el soldado que soy. 

Estuve en la Tierra, en Washington DC para ser más preciso. Mí abuelo, el Almirante Karpov, me ordenó que fuera para allá y a pesar de que lo detesto sigue siendo un oficial superior y no pude negarme.

¿Y porque era tan necesario guardar el secreto? Sabes bien que nadie puede bajar del Macross. Si admitía abiertamente que me iba a la Tierra hubiesen habido cientos de quejas contra mí. 

Antes de que me olvide, tengo que decirte que tenes una bonita tumba.

¿Qué? – Preguntó Roy sorprendido e intrigado al mismo tiempo. Si, creo que tenemos que olvidarnos de volver alguna vez a pisar la Tierra, nos consideran a todos muertos, incluso tienen un cementerio con lapidas para cada una de las personas, civiles y militares, que se perdieron con el Macross. Malditos... Creo que tenemos que olvidarnos de dejar a los civiles o de conseguir nuevos reclutas de la Tierra. Tenes razón sobre los civiles, pero no sobre los reclutas, esta por llegar un nuevo contingente de cien pilotos que se nos unirán. Quiero que los recibas, están por llegar al Prometheus en diez minutos. Como digas. 

La cubierta del Prometheus aun tenía profundas marcas, las cuales habían sido dejadas por el rotor al destrozarse en ella. Habían pasado casi veinte horas desde que había ocurrido el desafortunado incidente pero los equipos de limpieza habían trabajado bien y solo las marcas demostraban que el accidente alguna vez había ocurrido.

Pocos minutos después de haber subido a la plataforma de vuelo pudo escuchas las potentes hélices del helicóptero de transporte acercándose al Macross. Una vez la aeronave estuvo sobre el portaaviones comenzó a bajar la primera tanda de cincuenta pilotos.

Para Ivan no era más que otra bienvenida de rutina hasta que vio una cara conocida entre los jóvenes aspirantes. Lo inspeccionó con cuidado y las imágenes del pasado volvieron a su memoria, la cual había sepultado mucho tiempo atrás y aun le costaba creer lo que veía. 

Un hombre en traje de vuelo le entregó una planilla con todos los nombres de los reclutas y se alejó abordando el helicóptero, donde encendió los motores y despegó.

Todavía sin poder dar crédito a sus ojos e Ivan recorrió toda la lista hasta que lo encontró casi al final, era él, no había la menor duda.

¡Firmes! Soy el Teniente Comandante Karpov – dijo Ivan mientras miraba fijamente al joven buscando alguna reacción, la cual encontró casi al instante – y los felicito por haber sido elegidos con la más alta distinción que la UN puedo ofrecerle a sus pilotos, servir para la UN Spacy en el Macross – "Que hipócrita que soy" pensó mientras hablaba. 

Deben dirigirse a la sala de operaciones tácticas para recibir sus asignaciones e instrucciones. El Teniente Hopkins los guiara.

Por aquí – dijo el teniente mientras guiaba al grupo hacía el interior del portaaviones. 

Ivan caminó disimuladamente hasta el joven piloto y lo agarró por el hombro.

Es bueno verte, ¿Por qué no me dijiste sobre tú transferencia al Macross? Padre... creí... creí que habías muerto en el atentado de los Anti UN – dijo tratando de ahogar la emoción de su voz. Así que eso fue lo que les dijeron que pasó. Creí que serían más originales esta vez para inventar excusas. 

Como veras Pietro estoy bien, muy bien. Logré alejarme de la molestia que representaba mí abuelo y he logrado abrirme camino por mí mismo, incluso superé algunos problemas del pasado.

¿Es cierto los rumores sobre la ferocidad de los extraterrestres? – Preguntó Pietro con más curiosidad que temor. Si multiplicas cualquier cosa que te dijeron por diez, entonces los rumores son ciertos, pero no quiero alarmarte más vamos a charlar a casa, hay mucho que quiero preguntarte. 

Ivan guió a su hijo a través de los intrincados pasillos y hangares del Prometheus hasta la gran puerta de acero que lo separaba del Macross. Una vez fuera uso un jeep del ejército para abrirse camino por el denso tráfico de la ciudad Macross. 

Mientras manejaba Ivan pudo ver la cara de asombro que tenía su hijo al ver toda la ciudad reconstruida en las fauces de la nave.

Es increíble – repetía sin cesar. Si que lo es. 

El viaje fue más largo de lo normal, ya que Ivan había llevado a su hijo a visitar varias partes de la ciudad a las que él jamas iba, pero finalmente llegaron hasta la casa donde vivía con Katy cuando no estaba alojado en las barracas.

Sacó un manojo de llaves de su bolsillo y tras un par de intentos para localizar la correcta finalmente pudo abrir la puerta. Una vez adentro se escuchó la voz de Katy que venía del segundo piso.

¿Creí que ibas a volar hoy? ¿Qué pasó? Roy me dio el día libre, todavía cree que tengo que descansar un poco antes de reintegrarme. ¿Quién es esa? – Preguntó Pietro. ¿No te dije? Me casé, así que tenle más respeto. ¡¿Qué?! – Preguntó con hostilidad en su voz – ¿Cómo puede ser? ¿Tenes algún problema? Si es así ni se te ocurra decir algo, es mí vida y me manejo como quiero – respondió Ivan con cierta hostilidad disimulada. ¡Fallaste a tú promesa, le mentiste! – Gritó en un tono aun más hostil que la vez anterior. ¿De que estas hablando Pietro? – Preguntó sin comprender las palabras de su hijo. Le prometiste a mamá que nunca te casarías con nadie más y rompiste tú promesa, como te atreviste. ¡Le fallaste! ¿¿Qué?? – Fue la respuesta de Ivan, que aun no podía dar crédito a las palabras que oía. Recordaba haberlo dicho en un momento de debilidad frente a la tumba de su amada esposa, pero no recordaba que Pietro estuviera cerca, aunque quizás estaba y él no lo había visto. Sos una rata perversa que se fue con la primera perra que encontró – gritaba sin cesar mientras apuntaba a Katy, que había bajado las escaleras cuando escuchó los gritos. Retráctate, ¡Ahora! – Rugió – la promesa que hice fue algo del pasado y no voy a permitir que una promesa me mantenga alejado de la felicidad. Entendiste. Así que retráctate ahora mismo. Sos una basura, un egoísta, no solo le fallaste a mamá, a mí también cuando me dejaste en Moscú y te fuiste – explotó Pietro mientras dejaba escapar todo el rencor que habían generado cinco años de separación – Te fuiste y me dejaste a mí, solo para venir a buscar a esta perra... 

Antes de que pudiera seguir Ivan le dio un fuerte golpe con el puño cerrado, justo en el medio de la boca. Pietro perdió el equilibrio, pero aun seguir dejando escapar toda clase de insultos y maldiciones hacía Katy.

Ivan trató de calmarse, pero cada insulto lo acercaba más y más a la perdida del control. Ya sin aguantar más se lanzó contra su hijo y lo echó a patadas hacía la calle donde le dio golpe tras golpe, cegado por el odio generado por las palabras de Pietro.

Él intentó reincorporarse y devolver algún golpe pero Ivan no le dio ninguna oportunidad y en uno de sus vanos intentos terminó por destrozar el parabrisas del jeep con su cabeza.

Pietro cayó al piso con la cabeza cubierta de sangre, pero aun así intentó golpear a su padre, solo para recibir una fuerte patada en la boca del estomago, que lo derribó nuevamente y lo dejó retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo.

Creí que habías cambiado, pero seguís siendo la misma basura que dejé en Rusia hace cinco años. Me alegró de haberte dejado y me doy cuenta de que todo arrepentimiento que pude haber sufrido fue tiempo perdido. Siempre fuiste una basura y ahora me doy cuenta que tenía razón – gritó Ivan fuera de si mientras miraba al cuerpo de su hijo desplomado sobre el piso – Levántate, demuéstrame de lo que eres capas, demuéstrame que vales la pena – pero Pietro no reaccionaba – No servís para nada, desde el día que decidiste trabajar para mí abuelo te condenaste y te convertiste en una basura como él. Ahora vete de mí casa y nunca vuelvas. 

Ivan dio medio vuelta y se dirigió directamente a su habitación, donde se desplomó en su cama. 

Tenía mucho en que pensar.


	6. The Black Bird

****

Capitulo VI: The Black Bird

__

"Hace no menos de diez minutos que sobre 

la ciudad de Ontario, Canadá ha aparecido

en los cielos el SDF-1 Macross, que se había 

declarado como destruido hace poco más de un

año. El gobierno no da ninguna respuesta y las 

criticas..."

(Bently Baley reportando para la CNN desde Ontario, Canadá)

Habían pasado tres días desde que Ivan echara a patadas a su hijo de la casa, y desde entonces no había hecho más que vagar sin rumbo por la ciudad. Uno de sus lugares favoritos para estar era un pequeño bar en la parte más lejana de la ciudad, donde pasaba horas buscando las soluciones en el fondo del baso.

Pero ese día no había ido solo. Katy, preocupada por la salud mental de su esposo, había llamado a Roy para que hiciera algo y él había aceptado acompañarlo al bar y tratar de hacerlo entrar en razón.

No hacía mucho que había hablado con Minmey para tratar de darle animas a su viejo amigo Hikaru, y ahora estaba yendo al bar para tratar de ayudar a Ivan. Estaba seguro que Hikaru no tendría problemas, pero Ivan era el que más le preocupaba, sería algo muy difícil.

El bar no era muy grande, tenía varios modelos a escala de varias Valkyries colgados en el techo y parecía que nadie los había limpiado en años, "un verdadero sacrilegio" penso Roy. Apenas había una ventana y la poca luz venía de las máquinas tocadiscos y los pequeños letreros de neón colgados en las paredes.

¿Es por tú hijo? – Preguntó Roy mientras se sentaba. No, él rebalsó el baso, pero esa pelea no me afectó realmente. No puedo creer que digas eso, es tú hijo. Y es una vergüenza para mí y Pietro nunca fue una buena persona. Cuando joven quería unirse al ejército y no tuvo mejor idea que acudir a mí abuelo en busca de respaldo. Se metió en cosas feas y este tipo de peleas era algo frecuente. Creí que había cambiado para bien, trate de mejorar la relación y no sirvió de nada, porque sigue siendo la misma mierda – dijo antes de vaciar el baso de un trago. Supongo que no puedo discutir sobre algo de lo que no conozco del todo. ¿No estas cansado de luchar? – Dijo Ivan. ¿De que estas hablando? Desde que tengo memoria que mí familia vivió rodeada por la guerra y hay tantos recuerdos de campañas pasadas. No pude alejarme de eso, inclusive pense que sería algo glorioso, pero no lo fue y no se cuento tiempo más pueda resistir antes de colapsar. ¿Pensas que sos el único que esta cansado? Yo también estoy cansando de esto, pero hay que seguir volando por los que amamos. No es ese tipo de cansancio, lo siento Roy es algo que no quiero recordar, algo en mí pasado que ni el infierno mismo podría igualar. 

Ivan se levantó de la mesa y salió del bar hacía la calle, subió a su jeep y se alejó.

Roy caminó hasta la puerta, intrigado por las ultimas palabras de su amigo, estaba seguro que algo habría en su historia. Tendría que usar su influencia para entrar en los archivos confidenciales.

En su jeep Roy pensaba sobre los acontecimientos de ese día y de todo lo que estaba por venir, pero la voz de Misa se escuchó en la radio y lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad.

Teniente Comandante Fokker. Sí, ¿Qué pasa? – Respondió Roy. Una nave enemiga viene para acá y se acerca muy rápido, Comandante. El capitán Gloval dio la orden de interceptarla. Entiendo, quiero que Jenius y Kakizake estén en espera solo en el caso de que los necesite a mí lado. Si este es un ataque a gran escala no quiero ninguna sorpresa desagradable, ¿entendido? Si señor ya fueron informados. Estoy en camino. 

Parecía que los archivos tendrían que esperar por un rato.

Ivan caminaba nuevamente sin rumbo por las calles y nada parecía poder animarlo o devolverle la fuerza para seguir adelante, pero no tuvo mucho más tiempo para pensar. Las sirenas sonaron en la ciudad y escuchó en su radio portátil sobre la aproximación de la nave.

Con el deber sobre la desgracia personal, Ivan subió al primer transporte de personal que encontró y viajó a toda velocidad al Prometheus.

Una vez en los hangares no tardo mucho en reunir a lo poco que quedaba de su escuadrón y preparar las maniobras de despegue.

El escuadrón Ghost despegó justo detrás de Roy, tomando posiciones a menos de un kilómetro de distancia. Cuando cruzaron un pequeño banco de nubes, todos los pilotos pudieron ver el gran crucero Zentradi sobre el horizonte demostrando su grandezas y causando escalofríos a más de uno.

Las primeras naves de combate enemigas dejaron la nave y comenzaron a acelerar en dirección de los atacantes. 

Ivan, son... – dijo Steve por el intercomunicador. Quadluuns, sí lo sé. Hay que tener mucho cuidado, tienen dos ametralladoras pesadas, un blindaje como nunca se vio y por si fuera poco tienen una velocidad endiablada – respondió Ivan mientras alertaba a los pilotos más jóvenes que nunca tuvieron oportunidad de verlos en acción – apenas si tuvimos un par de contactos, pero fueron suficientes. Cúbranse unos a otros y no les den la espalda por ningún motivo. 

Cuando terminó de hablar los Quadluuns ya habían comenzado a disparar varias ráfagas sobre los atacantes, las cuales no causaron ninguna baja, aunque su suerte solo fue momentánea.

Los escuadrones rompieron formación y comenzaron a descargas sus balas contra las naves enemigas. Algunas explotaron, pero la gran mayoría logró resistir la primer ola de ataque y pudo tomar por sorpresa a los pilotos menos experimentados.

Mientras tanto Ivan y Steve mantenían a raya a un gran grupo de Quadluuns que los había rodeado, pero que no lograba debilitarlos. Ambos en sus Battroids habían causado graves perdidas a los atacantes, pero uno pudo pasar y logró separarlos.

Antes de reconfigurar su Valkyrie Ivan pudo ver al avión de Steve ser alcanzado y volar por los aires, estaba seguro que no había logrado escapar. 

Los Quadluuns que no había derribado, ahora lo empezaban a atacar por todos lados con más ferocidad que antes, pero Ivan no estaba dispuesto a morir en esa batalla. Aceleró al máximo y solo cuando tuvo dos enemigos en su cola cambió a modalidad Battroid y giró de tal forma que su ametralladora quedó justamente frente a ellos. Disparó si piedad y que el iba más adelante fue perforado de lado a lado, cayendo al mar, seguramente porque su piloto había muerto y no porque algún sistema de abordo hubiese sido dañado gravemente.

El segundo pudo esquivar sus disparos y logró devolver el fuego, pero Ivan ya se había anticipado y se dejó caer hacía el mar, encendiendo los propulsores cuando se encontraba a pocos metros de altura, levantando una gran columna de agua que cayó justamente en el Quadluun que lo estaba persiguiendo. Aprovechando la desorientación de su enemigo Ivan disparó varias ráfagas en las piernas causando graves daños a las turbinas.

Después de haberse desecho del último de sus perseguidores Ivan reingresó al combate causando un par de perdidas más a algunos enemigos que había atrapado por sorpresa, pero antes de que pudiese seguir se dio cuanta de que tenía otro par en la cola. Trató de repetir la maniobra, pero los pilotos enemigos se percataron y lograron esquivarla. 

Ivan cambió a Gerwalk enfrentando a sus enemigos, pero esta vez uso sus misiles, con una éxito abrumador aunque letal para él mismo.

Un Quadluun lo atacó por sorpresa y a pesar de que Ivan logró reconfigurar su Valkyrie a la forma de caza no tuvo tiempo para esquivar la ráfaga que barrió todo su avión desde las turbinas hasta la cabina misma.

Ivan sintió como su pierna era atravesada, quizás por alguna esquirla, pero ignoró el dolor mientras trataba de ganar altura o al menos de estabilizar la nave antes de que llegara al mar. Nada pudo hacer y decidió reconfigurar a Gerwalk, aferrándose a la vana esperanza de que la turbina dañada no explotase.

La caída finalmente fue frenada, pero la turbina no resistió y luego de sobrecalentarse estalló cuando el avión estaba a pocos metros del mar. La explosión impulsó a la Valkyrie sobre uno de sus lados y lo arrojó de lleno contra la superficie del mar. La turbina que no había explotado aun peleaba por mantenerse en funcionamiento, causando que el avión comenzara a rebotar contra el agua, dañando gravemente a la estructura.

Finalmente la turbina se fundió y la Valkyrie se fue a pique, cada vez a mayor profundidad en el Pacifico. Ya no había salvación alguna, pero Ivan no aceptaría tan fácilmente su muerte, así que se soltó su cinturón de seguridad y trató de ponerse de pie sobre el vidrio, que aun no había reventado gracias a su gran dureza. Ivan tuvo que poner todo su peso sobre un pie, ya que el otro estaba gravemente herido y dejaba escapar suficiente sangre como para preocuparlo. 

Mientras se aferraba al asiento, que ahora estaba sobre su cabeza, Ivan comenzó a golpear el duro cristal para abrir un agujero por el que pudiera escapar antes de que se fuera más profundo. Después de un par de fuertes patadas el cristal comenzó a ceder y el resto del trabajo lo hizo la presión del agua, que lo reventó e inundo la cabina en pocos segundos.

Ivan se impulsó con ambos brazos, tratando de vencer a la desorientación y una vez que supo en que dirección estaba la superficie comenzó a nadar lo más rápido que su pierna le permitió, llegando al borde de la asfixia

La batalla aun continuaba sobre su cabeza, pero por el momento tenía que llegar al Macross lo antes posible o corría el riesgo de morir por una gran lista de factores.

Había pasado casi una hora en el agua gracias a que había sido derribado a poca distancia de la nave, estaba seguro de que no habría sobrevivido si hubiese caído más lejos.

El traje aislante lo había protegido muy bien del frío y el agua del mar había ayudado a parar la hemorragia, pero el precio había sido un terrible ardor.

Ya había llegado al Prometheus y no tardó mucho en encontrar la escalera de servicio que había quedado en desuso ya tanto tiempo atrás. Trepó como mejor pudo tratando de no forzar demasiado a su pierna herida y después de un gran esfuerzo subió el buen trecho que separaba a la cubierta del mar. 

Una vez arriba trató de caminar o al menos de hacerse ver, pero no logró más que caer pesadamente en la cubierta, causándose algunos cortes en la cara, ya que estaba tan cansado que no pudo mover los brazos a tiempo para frenar la caída.

Luchó por mantenerse consciente hasta que lo encontraran, cosa que no tardo en suceder, y recién después de que sintiera la primer dosis de morfina se decidió a cerrar los ojos.

Se sentía mejor que nunca, inclusive con el pesado yeso que cubría la pierna herida por completo y lo hacía ver como un lisiado, cosa que no le gustaba mucho. Al principio se había sentido desalentado hasta que el médico le confirmó que no era una herida tan grave como parecía, no había tocado la articulación y solo había partido el hueso. Solo tendría que tenerlo unas semanas hasta que el hueso se soldara por sí solo.

Aun no había recibido noticia alguna del resultado de la batalla, pero seguía muy preocupado por Steve, estaba seguro de que no se había podido eyectar a tiempo y las noticias que había recibido en el resto del día no habían logrado apartarlo de esos pensamientos.

Tampoco había visto a Roy, de las cuatro veces que había terminado en el hospital él siempre habían estado ahí cuando se despertaba o era el primero en llegar y su falta lo estaba empezando a preocupar también.

Ivan se las arregló para sentarse en su cama y echar una mirada al exterior, notó con curiosidad que el vidrio tenía una gran rajadura que lo cruzaba de un lado al otro. No tenía forma de saber sobre el combate que había sacudido a la ciudad un par de días antes.

Escuchó el ruido del picaporte, pero no entró Roy como esperaba sino que vio a Claudia entrando a la habitación. Podía ver que había estado llorando y la tristeza se reflejaba muy claramente en sus ojos. Ahora le tocaba a ella contarle a Ivan lo que Misa le había contado a Hikaru un par de días atrás.

¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Ivan intuyendo lo peor, pero sin disposición a aceptarlo hasta que no lo escuchara salir de los labios de Claudia. Roy... – dijo con la voz quebrada – Roy esta muerto – lo dejó salir para hacerlo lo menos doloroso posible. 

Ivan no dijo nada, había esperada a cualquier otro menos a Roy, no podía creerlo y una parte de su mente le decía que todo era un mal sueño o una broma, aunque su sentido común le indicaba todo lo contrario.

No... no puede ser – respondió Ivan con la mirada perdida y sin saber que decir - ¿Cómo... 

Claudia no le dejó terminar la pregunta.

Una hemorragia interna – Ivan pudo ver que ya no podía seguir hablando. ¿Tenes alguna noticia de Steve? – Claudia negó con la cabeza. ¿Y que piensa Furlong de todo esto? – Preguntó tratando de buscar a alguien para desahogarse y dejar escapar el dolor de perder a un amigo muy cercano. 

Sin embargo Ivan notó que Claudia hizo un terrible esfuerzo para no llorara.

No... Él también... – No podía creerlo, sus tres mejores amigos, a los que les confió la vida tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta... se habían ido... todos. 

Claudia se aferró a Ivan y dejó escapar toda la pena que había sentido durante los últimos días, los que habían sido un infierno para ella más que para nadie.

Pero la sorpresa y el dolor pronto se convirtieron en furia e Ivan sabía lo que tenía que hacer, tenía que ponerle un punto final a todo esto.

Y sabía precisamente como hacerlo.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que Ivan recibiera la terrible noticia, y en contra de todos los pronósticos él ya había sido dado de alta. A pesar de que no podría volar por un par de semanas más, ya era capas de caminar con la ayuda de una muleta, la que usaba lo menos posible a pesar de las quejas del doctor.

Se había decidido que él se quedara en la casa que compartía con Katy el tiempo que fuera necesario para recuperarse física y mental, pero esa tarde Ivan se las había arreglado para que alguien lo llevara a la desocupada habitación en las barracas donde poco tiempo atrás había admirado el océano cuando el Macross amarizó.

Notó que alguien había entrado y dejado un pequeño paquete sobre la mesa. Lo recogió tratando de averiguar cual era la procedencia o de encontrar el remitente. No tenía.

Lo abrió en pocos segundos y en el interior encontró un pequeño disco láser el cual introdujo en una unidad reproductora que tenía en un rincón.

La pantalla se iluminó, el logo del pentágono apareció de la nada seguido por el de la UN Spacy y pocos segundos después su abuelo se encontraba frente a él.

Antes que te deshagas de esta grabación agradecería que me escucharas. Hubiese preferido contactarte por radio, pero el gobierno cortó cualquier comunicación con la nave si esta no tenía carácter estrictamente militar. 

Sé que estas enojado con migo y lo entiendo, estoy seguro que ya Pietro esta a bordo y espero que puedan superar los problemas del pasado – "Llegas un poco tarde, viejo" penso Ivan pero no dijo nada, después de todo no hubiese servido de nada decir algo – y creo que la mejor forma de lograr una reconciliación es enviándote un pequeño regalo.

Recordaras el VF-1S que no te entregaron a tiempo. El avión esta bien y nadie se atrevió a tocarlo y si te asomas por la ventana es probable que veas como lo descargan – Ivan miró a través del grueso vidrio y pudo ver las compuertas de carga del S-64 abiertas de par en par. Desde el interior logró distinguir la figura de un avión con las alas totalmente plegadas, pero no pudo ver más antes de que su abuelo lo interrumpiera de nuevo – Espero que este gesto te demuestre mis intenciones y si queres volver a la Tierra...

Ivan sacó el disco y lo tiró por la ventana antes de que su abuelo pudiese decir algo más. Revisó la habitación con cuidado sin encontrar nada más que le pudiese servir. Una vez más abandonó el cuarto, pero ya no tenía planeado regresar con Katy, había algo más importante.

Con la ayuda de algunos cadetes Ivan se las arregló para llegar a los hangares del Prometheus, donde no tardó en divisar a un grupo de técnicos bajando el avión por una ascensor. Con la ayuda de la muleta Ivan caminó torpemente hacía ellos y se dirigió al de mayor rango.

Quiero que lo pongan en el hangar siete. Señor – dijo el técnico sorprendido de verlo tan pronto – ese hangar esta fuera de servicio y todavía no le dimos los retoques finales... Yo se los voy a dar, es mí avión y me encargaré personalmente. 

Sin más opciones el técnico acató la orden sin reprochar y el avión fue remolcado hacía el hangar siete, aun con la pesada funda protectora sobre él.

Ivan ordenó que se cerraran las puertas y de que nadie lo molestara en lo más mínimo.

Sin poder esperar más se decidió a destapar el avión, solo para encontrárselo cubierto de una insultante pintura... blanca. Por tradición su avión siempre iba pintado de negro y ese había sido el insulto máximo.

Salió del hangar desbordante de furia y mandó a un grupo de técnicos de menor rango a buscar un equipo completo de pintura. Tendría que darle el toque personal por si mismo, aunque así se mantendría entretenido por las semanas que lo separaban de su recuperación total.

Una vez terminado el avión Ivan no tenía mucho más que hacer. Mataba el aburrimiento dando largos paseos por los hangares del portaaviones al que amaba, ejercitando así la pierna que había perdido gran parte de sus músculos después de tener el yeso por tanto tiempo.

En uno de sus tantos recorridos de rutina pudo ver al joven Ichijo parado frente al Skull 01 y no pudo aguantar los deseos de hablarle y ayudarlo, tal como Roy lo hubiese deseado.

Es hermoso, ¿no? – Dijo Ivan cuando estuvo bien cerca de Hikaru. ¿Señor? El avión, es hermoso y guarda un largo legado, el que ahora te pertenece. No sé si estoy listo, me enteré de que muchos oficiales con más experiencia están resentidos porque yo ocupe el puesto. Te voy a ser franco, hace poco me ofrecieron el cargo, lo rechacé y te propuse para tomarlo. ¿Es verdad? – Respondió sorprendido Hikaru - ¿Y por qué yo? Pudieron haber elegido a muchos otros. Solo había dos personas en este mundo a las que Roy les hubiese permitido usar su avión, vos y yo, pero sé que de haber tenido que elegir entre los dos, vos habrías ganado, por eso presioné a los oficiales superiores para que te eligieran. Además no creo que me sintiera a gusto pilotándolo de nuevo. ¿De nuevo? – Pregunto Ichijo sin entender. Fue hace mucho tiempo. Cuando Roy era apenas más grande que vos, cosas del pasado. 

Por otro lado yo tengo unas cuentas pendientes que saldar y no quiero poner en riesgo a ningún soldado, es algo que tengo que hacer solo y si muero en el intento moriré solo.

Ese es el motivo por el cual sos el nuevo CAG del Macross. Cuento con vos y estoy seguro de que no me vas a decepcionar, por lo pronto siempre vas a contar con mí apoyo así estés en las buenas o en las malas – con estas palabras Ivan se alejó dejando atrás a Hikaru... sin palabras.

La ciudad de Ontario comenzó a aparecer en el horizonte y se podía sentir una gran tensión en los efectivos militares. Un ataque enemigo en ese momento no solo pondría en riesgo las vida de los civiles del Macross sino que también estaban las cuatro millones de almas que habitaban la ciudad.

Para Ivan todas esas preocupaciones habían desaparecido y en su lugar solamente había una idea... tomar venganza y el deseo más grande que tenía en ese momento era el de tener la oportunidad de poder llevar a cabo sus planes. 

Poco después de que cayera el ocaso las sirenas se volvieron locas y todos los canales de radio informaban sobre la situación. La actividad se había vuelto frenética en los hangares del Prometheus. 

Ivan consiguió su traje de vuelo en pocos segundos y medio minuto después estaba listo para volar, esperando a que revelaran el arma con la que llevaría su venganza a cabo, el arma con la que volvería a causar pánico en sus enemigos como lo había hecho tanto tiempo atrás en lo que parecía otra vida, otra vida a la que acababa de volver.

En la cabina, Ivan preparaba las ultimas revisiones mientras su avión subía por el ascensor ante las miradas curiosas de los operadores, técnicos y pilotos que estaban en el hangar.

El avión no tardó en llegar a la cubierta de vuelo donde fue fijado en la catapulta y preparado para despegar, también con miradas, dirigidas principalmente al gran cuervo negro que aparecía pintado en los dos timones de cola.

Muchos le restaron importancia e Ivan partió directamente a la furiosa pelea que se llevaba a cabo a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia.

La batalla era feroz como de costumbre o incluso más si eso era posible, había centenares de Pods y Valkyries sumidos en una danza mortal que de seguro estaba atrayendo más de una mirada en la gran ciudad que, poco tiempo atrás, descansaba tranquila y alejada de una guerra que jamas había empezado para ellos.

Ivan se separó de su grupo y atacó un pequeño escuadrón de Pods, el cual aniquiló en pocos segundos, atrayendo la atención de los demás pilotos enemigos. En pocos minutos una docena de naves lo rodeaban y trataban de derribarlo a toda costa.

Violando las ordenes Ivan descendió en picado hasta la ciudad donde cambió a modalidad Battroid y comenzó a dispararle a los Pods, que caían en las calles como moscas.

Aun así los Zentradi no parecían querer detenerse y seguían atacando en grandes grupos, los que Ivan no tardaba en aniquilar a pesar de estar recibiendo un fuerte daño. En pocos minutos una gran parte de la ciudad era una zona de guerra, con ventanas y autos desparramados por todos lados. También se podían contar varias víctimas civiles, pero aun de haberlos sabido Ivan no habría desistido.

Estaba totalmente cegado por el odio, un odio que creía haber olvidado pero que solo había estado durmiendo, esperando el momento para volver a la vida mas fuerte que nunca.

Casi de casualidad Ivan pudo ver una inmensa descarga de energía que se aproximaba a él a una velocidad como nunca había visto. De haberla visto un segundo antes no hubiese tenido tiempo para reaccionar y poner las turbinas al máximo. 

En pocos segundos estaba a varios cientos de metros sobre la ciudad, o lo que quedaba de ella, contemplando la devastación que el Macross había creado en unos pocos segundos.

El combate lo había dejado exhausto, pero no del todo conforme. Todavía quedaban municiones en su ametralladora y no había derribado a mas de veinticinco enemigos, recibiendo mucho daño en el proceso, definitivamente no había sido un buen día.


	7. Pasado

****

Capitulo VII: Pasado

__

"Este es el octavo día, desde que el Macross

causara una devastación terrible sobre la ciudad

de Ontario. Hace ya más de una semana que

miles de personas salen a manifestar a las calles

pidiendo que el SDF-1 abandone definitivamente

la Tierra"

(Nancy Clark reportando para ABC News)

El capitán Gloval había recibido la inevitable noticia pocas horas atrás, tendrían que abandonar la Tierra, su hogar, y volver al espacio exterior sin la posibilidad de dejar a los miles de civiles que tenían a bordo. Le hubiese gustado tirar las ordenes a la basura y amenazar a los altos mandos de la Tierra para que albergaran a los civiles, pero temía que si lo intentaba morirían más vidas inocentes y aunque le pareciera un poco inhumano, setenta mil civiles no valían lo suficiente como para poner en riesgo otra ciudad con varios millones.

Gloval alejó la carpeta con las ordenes y le sorprendió encontrar el nombre Karpov en la lista de faltas disciplinarias. El reporte decía que el Capitán Karpov, lo habían ascendido después de la muerte de Fokker, había violado la orden de mantenerse alejado de la ciudad y que había causado grandes destrozos. 

Pero a Bruno no le sorprendía el hecho de que alguien hubiese violado ordenes directas, siempre había alguien para hacerlo, lo que realmente le sorprendía era que Ivan lo hubiese hecho.

Había conocido al Capitán por muchos años e incluso había servido bajo su mando en el Kenosha y estaba seguro que Ivan jamas habría violado una orden directa.

Andrea – dijo el capitán por su teléfono personal – quiero que me mande el expediente completo del Capitán Karpov. Si señor, se lo enviaré en unos minutos. Y una cosa mas... quiero un café – aunque en ese momento hubiese preferido una buena botella de vodka, amaba el alcohol de los Rusos, país que había tenido el agrado de visitar con regularidad. Si señor. 

En menos de diez minutos Andrea entró en la oficina del Capitán Gloval con un grueso expediente entre sus manos y la tasa de café sobre él.

Aquí esta el expediente que pidió, señor. Y el café, negro come le gusta. Muchas gracias Andrea, ya puedes retirarte. 

La joven muchacha dio media vuelta y se fue tan rápido como había llegado.

Una vez solo Bruno comenzó a leer el expediente de Ivan. Las primeras hojas no mostraban nada extraño, nacido en el seno de una familia militar, la madre había muerto en un accidente de transito y el padre había sido derribado en una misión en su helicóptero. Ivan se unió a la Fuerza Aérea y se graduó con una de las notas más altas, demostrando una gran habilidad como piloto.

No tardó mucho para llegar a la acción. Su bautismo de fuego había sido sobre territorio Chino en una pequeña incursión de bombardeo a la capital de China, lo que le valió el titulo de Héroe de la Unión Soviética por su alto grado de valor.

Siguió ojeando las paginas del expediente, pero una le llamó la atención especialmente. Era un reporte psiquiátrico que marcaba un par de fechas. 1977, fecha en que murió la madre, y 1993 al 94. 

La primer hoja describía la crisis emocional que sufrió con la perdida de su madre, pero toda información referida a la segunda fecha estaba marcada con un grueso marcador negro, lo que volvía su lectura algo imposible.

Bruno no lograba entender el por qué de la falta de información. Calculó que alrededor de esa fecha Ivan había desempeñado sus primeras misiones en la Guerra contra China.

Buscó entre los papeles restante y descubrió que cualquier referencia del periodo que comprendida de 1993 a 1994 estaba totalmente en blanco. En toda su carrera jamas había encontrado un documento que presentara un periodo en blanco tan largo.

Bruno levantó el teléfono y presionó el botón de marcado rápido.

Andrea, quiero una conexión segura con las oficinas centrales de Moscú – Hay un par de asuntos que quiero discutir con unos amigos; le falto agregar. 

Sergey Nikolevko esperó que los rotores terminaran de girar antes de bajar a la cubierta del Prometheus, donde un oficial lo esperaba para guiarlo a la oficina del capitán Gloval.

Era la primera vez que veía al Macross y a pesar de haberlo visto en fotografías un millón de veces, ninguna se le podía comparar como verlo en persona. Era más grande de lo que hubiese esperado.

Tardaron apenas diez minutos en llegar al jeep que los esperaba en las puertas del portaaviones, y unos cuantos minutos más para llegar a destino.

Sergey golpeó la puerta y la voz de Gloval le dio permiso para entrar. 

La oficina era muy amplia, ostentaba el gigantesco símbolo de la UN Spacy pintado en el suelo y una decoración impecable, seguramente elegida cuidadosamente por el capitán mismo.

Es un placer volver a verte Bruno. No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez – dijo Sergey mientras dejaba el expediente, que había traído desde Moscú, sobre el escritorio. Si mal no recuerdo fue en el 2008, después de la bomba en San Petesburgo. Si, estas en lo cierto. Parece que pasó mucho tiempo. 

Gloval afirmó con la cabeza mientras sacaba su pipa y la encendía.

Te traje lo que me pediste – prosiguió Sergey – no fue nada fácil sacarlo del Kremlin. Todo el periodo del 93 al 94 esta como secreto y tuve que usar varios favores para sacarlos. 

Estuve leyendo todo el expediente en el vuelo y créeme que es algo muy interesante.

¿Que descubriste? En el 93, el Comandante Karpov... Ahora es Capitán – lo corrigió Gloval. Muy bien, el Capitán Karpov fue enviado a la frontera con China y después de varias brillantes misiones se le otorgó el mando de su propio escuadrón. 

En uno de nuestros primeros ataque logramos capturar el pueblo de Paicheng, donde descubrimos un aeródromo militar que había sido abandonado sin que ninguno de sus explosivos fueran detonados.

Lo primero que hizo el General Narmov fue enviar un escuadrón al aeródromo para que lanzara más ataques contra la ciudad de Pekín.

Y me imagino que el escuadrón que enviaron fue el del Capitán Karpov. Exacto. Llegó a principios de julio con un escuadrón compuesto de nueve hombres. 

Tres días después de su llegada, los Chinos iniciaron un contraataque que retomó todo el territorio perdido y capturó una buena parte del territorio Ruso, incluso sitiaron Vladivostok.

¿Y que paso con Karpov? Lo capturaron los Chinos, fue prisionero de guerra por seis meses y fue el único sobreviviente. Lo encontramos cuando atacamos un pequeño poblado al norte de Pekín. Lo habían torturado física y psicológicamente, pero después de un mes de recuperación se reintegró al ejercito. La recuperación fue demasiado rápida y algunos pensaron que algo andaba mal, pero eran pocos y nadie con la presión suficiente para hacer continuar los estudios. 

Desde el primer día en el frente Karpov se mostró más hostil que de costumbre con los civiles del territorio capturado, incluso llego a atacar a un joven que lo "miró mal", según sus palabras.

A pasar de lo raro que parezca nadie tomó la más mínima represaría, después de todo a quien le importaba un chino, y tampoco se lo relacionó con su captura.

Tardaron casi un mes y medio antes de que alguien sospechara algo y solo después de que violara varias ordenes directas y pusiera en riesgo su vida repetidamente. Incluso se reportó que disparó contra varios prisioneros de guerra, matándolos a todos.

Hubo un detalle que me llamó la atención – dijo mientras se acomodaba en el sillón – después de su rehabilitación él dibujó en su avión un gran cuervo negro, idéntico al de la foto que me enviaste.

Entonces es grave, pero no entiendo que fue lo que causó este cambio. Desde que trabaja bajo mí mando siempre fue un soldado modelo y hubiese muerto antes de violar una orden sin una apropiada justificación. Pero la historia no termina ahí, después de que se descubriera su conducta fue internado en uno de los mejores hospitales psiquiátricos de Moscú, bajo atenta supervisión de personas muy importantes. 

Se le asignaron los mejores médicos, pero no hubo ninguna mejoría en los primeros meses, solo después de que conoció a una de las enfermeras su conducta cambió radicalmente, incluso pudo sostener algunas charlas con civiles capturados.

Esta enfermera se llamaba Natasha Romanov y a los pocos meses se casaron, teniendo un hijo, Pietro Karpov.

Después de unos meses de estudio el informe psiquiátrico llegó a la conclusión de que Karpov utiliza a otras personas como frenos a la ira que había quedado en su interior después de ser capturado y torturado. Cuando conoció a la señorita Romanov ella funcionó como freno y de esa manera el Capitán pudo frenar su odio.

Pero no me explico porque Ivan no perdió los estribos cuando murió su mujer en 2008. No hay ningún reporte de una falta de conducta de su parte. Eso solo significa que existía otro freno, uno lo suficientemente poderoso como para pararlo y contenerlo. Espera un minuto – Gloval dejo de hablar por unos segundos y trato de recordar algo que pudiese servirle - ¡Cómo no me di cuenta! Era Fokker. ¿De que estas hablando? – Pregunto Sergey intrigado. Ivan conoció a Roy Fokker en el 2002, tuvo seis años para crear una gran amistad con él. Cuando murió su esposa, Fokker funcionó como un nuevo freno lo que no permitió que su ira se desbocara. 

Hace no menos de un mes que el Teniente Comandante Fokker murió luego de un ataque enemigo. El freno desapareció y reapareció la ira contenida en los últimos cuatro años.

Eso lo explica todo. Creo que lo mejor que podrías hacer es retirarlo lo más pronto posible y enviarlo a la Tierra, no hay otro remedio. No puedo hacer eso, la moral del Macross esta por el piso no solo perdimos a Fokker, murieron muchos de los mejores soldados que teníamos y si lo retirara ahora terminaría de clavar la daga en el corazón de los pilotos. Él es un símbolo de profesionalismo y de confianza para los demás, simplemente no puedo retirarlo. Pero puede llegar a ser peligroso, Bruno. Si todo lo que me contaste es cierto, él solo guiara su ira contra los extraterrestres y jamas contra alguno de sus colegas, él solo encierra peligro para sí mismo. Entiendo tú idea, pero creo que podemos intentar controlarlo creando otro freno. ¿A quien tenes en mente? – Preguntó Gloval mientras vaciaba su pipa. Hay un joven ingeniero en la Tierra que esta deseoso de entrar en el Macross. Él trabajó en gran parte del desarrollo de las Valkyries, nos puede ser muy útil para informarnos sobre Karpov. ¿Para cuando va a estar en la nave? 

Ivan estaba recostado en su silla mientras repasaba la lista de bajas que el Macross había sufrido después de la batalla de Ontario. Le sorprendió que el nombre de Hayao Kakizake apareciera ahí, era una pena. Un gran soldado con un gran sentido del humor y de compañerismo.

Estaba seguro que Ichijo estaría pasando por un muy mal momento, nunca es fácil perder por primera vez a un subordinado. Menos aun después de perder a un gran amigo, tendría que hablar con él más tarde. 

Tiró la lista sobre la mesa y se paró para estirar las piernas. Había estado trabajando para reparar su avión hacía ya mucho tiempo y ahora más que nada necesitaba distraerse. 

Se dirigió a la puerta y al abrirla se encontró con un joven de pelo rubio, extrañamente parecido a Roy, que vestía el uniforme de ingeniero y traía unos cuantos papeles en la mano.

¿Capitán Karpov? – Preguntó el joven. Si, soy yo, ¿Qué desea? Soy el Técnico en Jefe David Schnider, señor. Recibí ordenes para trabajar con usted, señor. ¿Trabajar con migo? ¿Qué conocimientos tiene? Trabaje dos años en el desarrollo de las Valkyries junto con el señor Chris Takotoku. Fui uno de los encargados del diseño del avión convertible y lo conozco a la perfección tanto técnica como teóricamente. 

Ivan se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos mientras revisaba en su memoria. Aun recordaba aquellos lejanos días cuando había empezado a trabajar para Takotoku y el resto del grupo de desarrollo, y creía haber escuchado un par de veces el nombre de este tipo Schnider. 

Muy bien David, bienvenido a bordo. Adelante, hay un par de cosas que quiero discutir con vos. Si, señor – respondió mientras seguía al Capitán Karpov al interior del hangar, exclusivamente reservado para él. Lo primero que quiero que hagas es arreglar mí avión, sufrí algunos daños sobre Ontario y no tengo muchas energías como para repararlos. 

Antes de que empieces quiero que me cuentes que tal esta la situación en la Tierra, ya que mí estadía fue mas corta de lo que hubiese deseado.

¿Cómo supo que venía de la Tierra, señor? Primero, no me digas más "señor", estamos entre soldados ahora y te autorizo a saltarte el protocolo. 

Segundo, no por nada soy Capitán, tengo mucho tiempo de interactuar con los pilotos, técnicos y soldados de la nave, conozco a todo el mundo.

No ha pasado mucho desde que el Macross desapareció, solo algunos rumores entre los soldados. 

Más tarde preguntaría sobre los rumores que, infundados o no, siempre eran interesantes fuentes de información cuando se sabía separar la verdad del resto.

Bueno, es hora de que te pongas a trabajar y me muestres que es lo que podes hacer. Entendido. 

Se había dado cuenta desde el principio. ¿Acaso creían que sería tan estúpido para caer dos veces en lo mismo? No, esta vez no, pero después de todo le había venido muy bien; ahora tenía alguien a quien podía moldear de cero para que lo apoyara. 

Gracias Bruno, siempre fuiste muy atento.


	8. Honrarás a tú padre?

****

Parte IV: Punto Final

Capitulo VIII: "Honrarás a tú padre..."

Hacía más de tres horas que había estado pegado a su asiento realizando su turno de vigilancia. Muchos le habían dicho que con su rango ya no tenía que salir en un avión y él lo sabía perfectamente pero nada lo alejaría de la cabina.

Ese día le había tocado escoltar al _EAWACS_* en una misión especial para espiar los movimientos de la flota enemiga.

Señor, tengo lecturas de un gran movimiento en la flota enemiga. Treinta naves aproximadamente, con curso 327 – informó el piloto del EAWACS al Capitán Karpov. Era de esperarse un nuevo ataque. Informe al Macross y regrese a la nave. El resto adopte formación de ataque, esto viene en serio. Si señor – respondieron todos los pilotos. 

En menos de diez minutos todas las Valkyries estaban en sus posiciones de defensa rodeando a la fortaleza. No paso mucho tiempo para que las siluetas de las treinta naves aparecieran lentamente en el frío espacio y menos aun para que los primeros Pods abrieran fuego contra las fuerzas de defensa.

Adopten patrón de defensa Charly-Tango. Encargense de los Pods, yo me encargo de los oficiales. 

Ivan rompió la formación y aniquiló a tres Pods que no lo habían visto venir, pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que la fuerza de los Zentradi los debilitaran y empujaran hacía atrás cerrando el circulo de defensa. 

Los cruceros enemigos estaban rodeando al Macross y el espacio estaba atestado de Valkyries, que en varios casos trataban de reorganizarse en las cercanías de la nave, por lo que no era posible disparar el cañón principal sin causar bajas amigas.

Pasaron otros diez minutos antes de que la tripulación se viera obligada a ejecutar la maniobra Daedalus. 

Mientras que el crucero principal del enemigo era atacado por el Macross el combate se volvía cada vez más feroz. Todas las Valkyries trataban de mantener al enemigo lo mas lejos posible de la fortaleza. Pero nadie estaba preparado para la terrible noticia que sé esparció por todos los canales de radio, el Macross había sido invadido por fuerzas enemigas y la resistencia estaba resultando inútil.

Ivan pudo ver a un grupo de Pods dirigidos por un gran mecha de comando entrando por una de las escotillas de despegue. Trató de perseguirlos pero todo su esfuerzo resultó en vano cuando la misma escotilla se cerró en su cara.

Delta Uno, habla el Capitán Karpov, abran la escotilla 8712 de estribor, estoy en persecución de un grupo de Pods. 

La respuesta no se hizo esperar y la compuerta se abrió de par en par, dejándole la vía libre para engrosar su lista de bajas. 

En el interior de la nave, las calles estaban totalmente llenas de hierros retorcidos y pocos edificios aun estaba en pie.

Se movió rápidamente buscando a cualquier nave enemiga que pudiese ser su próximo objetivo, cosa que no tardó en suceder.

Un Pod descuidado se había separado de su grupo y no tuvo ninguna oportunidad de salvarse de la descarga mortal que escapó a raudales de la ametralladora de Ivan.

Uno a uno los Pods enemigos caían a sus pies, dejando un sendero de destrucción por cualquier lado que pasara.

Pero la situación cambió, literalmente, a la vuelta de la esquina. Ivan, al no detectar nada que pudiese resultar peligroso en los alrededores, había bajado la guardia por unos segundos, pero un violento sacudón lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad. La computadora de abordo mostraba varios daños menores en la estructura del Battroid, pero no mostraba ninguna nave hostil.

Ivan se cubrió y barrió la zona con el único instrumento en el que podía confiar en ese momento, su vista. Nada raro estaba pasando en ese lugar, nada que llamara su atención... pero cuando menos lo esperaba tres misiles cruzaron la ciudad y en una fracción de segundo impactaron en el lugar que pocos segundos antes había ocupado la Valkyrie de Ivan.

Este ahora yacía en el piso con su ametralladora en alto buscando a su atacante, que al parecer no estaba nada interesado en un combate frente a frente.

Finalmente Ivan pudo ver una sombra y supo que ya tenía acorralado a su escurridizo enemigo. Con las turbinas al máximo cruzó la avenida principal y cayó sobre su atacante, que en un vano intento de escapar se estrelló contra un edificio.

Ivan se repuso del golpe y buscó al que había golpeado, esperando ver alguna clase de Pod desconocido, capas de eludir su radar, pero no vio nada de eso.

Sobre el edificio, yacía desplomada una Valkyrie. Cargado de furia al descubrir a un traidor abrió fuego contra él pero este escapó justo a tiempo, disparó nuevamente contra Ivan y huyó en forma de avión hacía el techo de la ciudad.

Ivan intentó seguirlo, pero la batalla se había desplazado de lugar y él estaba justamente en el centro. 

En menos de media hora de duro trabajo, los Zentradis por algún motivo todavía desconocido para Ivan o alguien del alto mando del Macross el enemigo se había retirado desordenadamente.

Aun no podía creer como se habían escapado cuando todavía superaban a las defensas humanas en dos a uno.

En el hangar Ivan repasó los sucesos de esa batalla mientras ayudaba a David a reparar los daños que su Valkyrie había sufrido durante su breve encuentro con el traidor.

Te digo que era una Valkyrie, lo vi ahí mismo y las grabaciones lo van a confirmar. Me resulta difícil creer que alguien nos traicionara, solo dije eso. Nunca dude de la veracidad de tus palabras. ¿Y que hay de las grabaciones? ¿Ya están listas? – Preguntó Ivan impaciente. Media hora, aunque ya termine de analizar las balas que le sacamos. Son nuestras balas. Son humanas. Mierda – gritó mientras golpeaba la mesa con el puño – el mal parido no solo traicionó a la UN Spacy, intentó matarme. Si lo atrapamos va a ir a la corte marcial, nada lo va a salvar no importa quien sea. Con lo que tenemos es suficiente, creo que no va a ser necesario esperar a que termine con las grabaciones. En ese caso me voy a hablar con el Capitán. Avisame cuando este listo el vídeo, va a ser la pieza fundamental para identificar al atacante. ¡Sí señor! 

Ivan cruzó con velocidad los pasillos de la sala de control de Macross para hablar con el capitán Gloval, pero no tardo en enterarse de que él estaba en una reunión muy importante y nadie tenía permiso de interrumpirlo.

Había pasado ya una hora y todavía no había ningún tipo de señal de que la reunión fuese a terminar. Ivan caminó hacía el baño, a pocos metros de distancia.

Poco antes de poder salir entró el Capitán Maistroff y quedaron frente a frente por un par de segundos, hasta que él rompió el hielo.

¿Estas enterado de la reunión? No sabía nada – dijo Ivan, sin dejar de disfrutar el hecho de poder hablarle a ese cretino de igual a igual. Maistroff jamas le había gustado y estaba seguro de que el sentimiento era mutuo, pero ahora que Ivan lo igualaba en rango y las cosas iban a cambiar - ¿Por qué no se me informó de esta clase de reunión? Supongo que es porque el Capitán no quiere que estés enterado. Enterado de que – respondió Ivan sin ocultar su enojo. De que los Zentradis se pueden quedar en el Macross, cualquiera que quiera desertar tiene las puertas abiertas – dijo Maistroff dejando salir cada palabra lo más lento posible, para no perderse ninguna de las reacciones de Ivan. ¡¿De que me estas hablando?! Son asesinos, como se les ocurre tal locura – Ivan no pudo contener su ira y destrozó varias cerámicas del baño a puñetazos - ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? La decisión no fue mía, en todo caso tendrías que hablar con el Capitán – dijo ya satisfecho. 

Ivan salió del baño para encontrarse con el Capitán Gloval mientras que abandonaba la sala de conferencias.

Señor, tengo varias cosas de que hablarle y preferiría que fuera en privado. Venga con migo Capitán – accedió Gloval, dando por sentado que Ivan ya sabía de que había tratado la reunión. 

Hacía menos de dos meses que SergeyNikolevko y Bruno Gloval habían discutido en esa misma habitación sobre que era lo mejor que se podía hacer para controlar a Ivan, pero ahora él quien estaba parado enfrente del escritorio del Capitán.

Como ya he notado te enteraste de que trato la reunión – dijo Gloval sin cambiar ni por un segundo su tono de voz. Bruno, esto es una locura – Ivan era de los pocos que podían llamar al Capitán por su nombre, aunque solo en privado – No pueden dejar que ellos vivan en la nave. A diferencia de tú punto de vista, creo que los Zentradi pueden adaptarse a la forma de vida de los humanos y si nuestra sociedad es lo suficientemente poderosa como para mostrarles que su manera de vivir no es la única que existe, entonces creo que es nuestro deber darles asilo. Pero son asesinos – dijo de manera alterada. ¿Acaso nosotros no lo somos también? ¿No matamos a sus soldados? ¡Pero ellos nos atacaron! Eso no es lo que yo recuerdo, nosotros dimos el primer disparo contra dos de sus naves, sin recibir ninguna provocación. Quien sabe, quizás nos hubiesen pedido la fortaleza por las buenas ¿Acaso el gobierno se las hubiese dado? Eso ya no viene la tema, mí decisión de dejar a los Zentradis en el Macross es permanente e irrevocable y ni vos ni nadie la va a cambiar, ¿Entendido Capitán? Si Señor – respondió Ivan de mala gana. ¿Eso es todo? No señor, hay un asesino entre nuestros pilotos – ahora le tocó al Capitán sorprenderse. ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? Lo es, y tengo pruebas. Me atacó cuando combatía en el interior del Macross, todavía hay balas de GU-11 en el fuselaje de mí avión y dentro de poco el Técnico en Jefe Schnider va a tener lista las grabaciones para su identificación. ¿Que planeas hacer cuando lo encuentres? Corte Marcial – Solamente fueron dos palabras, pero para cualquier oficial, incluso un Capitán esas palabras le ponían la piel de gallina. Mucho más cuando eran pronunciadas con tanta frialdad y determinación como en ese momento. Tiene mí aprobación, haga lo que quiera con el piloto. Gracias Capitán. 

En el hangar David ya había terminado de revisar las grabaciones del combate y había seleccionado todos los cuadros que pudiesen dar información relevante.

¿Qué encontraste? – Preguntó Ivan apenas entró. No mucho, el que hizo esto se cuido muy bien. Borró todo distintivo que pudiese identificarlo. ¿Y que hay con el tipo de avión? Un VF-1J estándar con dos laceres y pintado de marrón. Los cristales de la cabeza eran verdes y mostraba algunos daños, principalmente marcas de balas. Cuantas Valkyries hay en el Macross que concuerden con esa descripción. 97 en servicio activo. 

Ivan sacó su comunicador y llamó a la planta de reparación.

Quiero que paren todas las reparaciones y que separen todas las Valkyries VF-1J de color marrón. ¿Qué estas pensando hacer? ¿No querrás inspecionarlos uno por uno? Esta ahí, nadie sería tan estúpido de usar su propia Valkyrie para cometer homicidio, usaría uno que fuera a ser remodelado, borrando toda huella, al menos eso sería lo que yo haría. 

El auto frenó justo frente a la planta de reparación y David e Ivan lo abandonaron a toda velocidad. En el interior más de 80 Valkyries habían sido separados del resto y puesto en fila para una inspección.

Nadie estaba enterado del porque de aquel extraño incidente, pero era algo muy irregular y ciertamente se debería a algo verdaderamente grave.

Ivan repartió varias docenas de fotografías con las marcas de bala en el avión que estaban buscando y más de doscientos hombres comenzaron a inspeccionar a cada uno, descartando rápidamente a los que no mostraran las marcas buscadas.

En menos de hora y media ya había localizado la Valkyrie y comenzaban los operativos de rastreo de sus actividades.

David conectó una pequeña computadora a la fuente de datos del avión y comenzó a analizar la información que llenaba su pantalla.

Tuvo actividad. Según el registro que nos dieron este avión esta estacionado desde el Lunes, pero según la computadora salió de este lugar hace como cuatro o cinco horas. En el momento del ataque, no cabe duda que es el avión que buscamos. Ahora es necesario descubrir quien se lo robó, quien pudo tener acceso a un área como esta. Eso esta fuera de mí alcance, creo que va a ser necesario que interroguemos a los guardias. 

Por un largo rato Ivan interrogó a cada uno de los guardias que había tenido su turno durante el combate, pero la mayoría habían sido llamado al frente para apoyar a las unidades de defensa y nadie había visto algo sospechoso. Era la oportunidad perfecta para robarse un avión sin que nadie lo notara, pero aun quedaban las cámaras de vigilancia. Si tenían suerte alguna habría captado algo de utilidad.

Había por lo menos veinte cámaras en todo el edificio cada una con mas de cuatro horas de grabaciones de seguridad, de haberlas revisado una por una habrían tardado una eternidad. Para ahorrar tiempo y esfuerzo David eliminó una a una cualquier cámara que no hubiese estado en ángulo apropiado o en el momento justo. Finalmente quedaron solamente treinta minutos de película en total.

Lo tengo – dijo David congelando la imagen en uno de los cuadros – es él, entra en la nave, acelera y se va – adelantó la cinta hasta que pasaron tres minutos mas desde que Ivan había sido atacado – Ahora lo estaciona donde estaba y escapa. Es seguro que estaba demasiado asustado como para modificar los datos de la computadora. ¿Hay posibilidad de identificarlo? 

David conectó su computadora a la reproductora y la imagen apareció claramente en la pantalla. Diez minutos mar tarde imprimía una foto ampliada y corregida del traidor.

La foto fue muy difícil de ampliar, pero tiene la suficiente calidad como para compararla con la base de datos de los pilotos – dijo mientras la extendía sobre la mesa. No va a ser necesario, ya sé quien es. Ahora me toca actuar a mí. 

Las Valkyries aterrizaron en pocos minutos mientras los pocos Pods supervivientes huían como podían. 

Ivan esperaba en el Prometheus mientras que los pilotos terminaban con las maniobras de aterrizaje. En uno de los ascensores pudo ver el avión mientras los ingenieros lo aseguraban a la cubierta.

Caminó hacía ellos y sin que nadie lo viera se acomodo justo detrás de la cabina, para que el piloto fuese incapaz de verlo mientras bajaba. 

Cuando la Valkyrie fue finalmente estacionada el piloto bajo totalmente confiado, hasta que Ivan le puso ambas manos sobre los hombros y lo derribó contra la cubierta, tratando de que la caída fuese lo más dolorosa posible.

Rebalsaste el baso, esa fue la última gota. Esta vez vas a ir a la corte marcial Pietro, y me voy a asegurar de que te manden al infierno – rugió Ivan desbordante de furia. 

Pietro trató de levantarse pero Ivan no le dio ni un segundo, devolviéndolo al piso de una patada en la cara y destrozando el vidrio del casco en el proceso.

Sin nadie que se atreviese a separarlos Ivan arremetió contra su hijo y comenzó a darle una paliza como nunca se había visto, pero alguien surgió del resto de los pilotos que horrorizados miraban la escena.

Era una joven muchacha, una de las pocas que habían llegado a ser piloto de Valkyrie. Ella se interpuso entre padre e hijo y sostuvo a Pietro entre sus brazos, tratando de frenar la hemorragia con su propio traje de vuelo.

¿Cómo se atreve a interponerte en esta pelea? – Gritó Ivan. No lo lastime más, lo amo y no puedo ver como lo golpea. 

Ivan sonrió y empujó a un costado a la muchacha. Con violencia levantó a Pietro del piso, por el cuello y lo estrelló contra la cabina de su propio avión, manteniendo sus pies a varios centímetros sobre el piso.

Así que estas enamorado. ¿No era que no sé podía estar enamorado? ¡¿Quién mierda te da derecho a decir que yo no puedo estarlo?! No es lo mismo – alcanzo a balbucear Pietro, antes de que Ivan lo golpeara nuevamente contra la cubierta. 

Finalmente llegó la policía militar y arrastraron a Pietro hasta el jeep que los esperaba en el exterior. 

La sala de conferencias había sido transformada apresuradamente en una corte, preparándola para el mayor juicio que el Macross jamas hubiese visto.

Todos los presentes estaban con uniformes de gala y Pietro estaba, aun con los vendajes, sin decir nada en el lugar para los acusados, acompañado de tres guardias armados con fusiles de alto calibre.

Ese día todo fue rápido y pocos llegaron a poner en duda las afirmaciones del Capitán Karpov, todas y cada una de las pruebas eran irrefutables: los itinerarios del avión, las balas en el avión de Ivan y las fotos de Pietro en el taller de reparación, nada podía salvarlo.

El juicio fue muy corto, apenas duró dos horas, y se compuso principalmente de repasos de todos los acontecimientos. En algún punto se reprocharon las acciones que tomó el Capitán contra su hijo en el Prometheus, pero no se le dio mucha importancia.

Finalmente el juicio se dio por terminado y llegó el tiempo de la sentencia.

Capitán Gloval – dijo Ivan – en vista de que las acciones del Teniente Grado Junior Pietro Ivanovich Karpov fueron absolutamente voluntarias, y que todo fue planificado desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, me veo en la obligación de pedir la pena máxima para él – la sala prácticamente se congeló – no se puede esperar que solo por despojarlo de su cargo no vuelva a intentarlo en el futuro. ¿Entiende que esta pidiendo, Capitán? Solo en casos extremos se ha aplicado la pena máxima. Señor, esto es un caso extremo. 

Gloval hizo silencio y bajó la mirada, tratando de analizar lo mejor posible la situación, a pesar de que solo fueron unos pocos segundos para el resto de los presentes fue una eternidad.

Me es difícil tomar esta decisión, más cuando se trata de un soldado tan joven y que alguna vez tuvo un futuro prometedor, pero sus acciones fueron más allá de toda lógica hasta el punto de hacerle perder todo rastro de humanidad. 

El prisionero, Teniente Grado Junior Pietro Ivanovich Karpov será ejecutado dentro de veinticuatro horas a partir de este momento, y que Dios se apiade de su alma.


	9. Matar o Morir

****

Capitulo IX: Matar o Morir

Si bien jamas había habido un juicio militar en el Macross, la noticia no tomó mucha importancia por dos motivos fundamentales. El casamiento de Max Jenius con la piloto Zentradi y la fuerte censura que los militares habían ejercido, particularmente con este caso.

Aun cuando la MBS (Macross Brodcasting System) era muy fácil de manejar, la noticia no sé podría ocultar para siempre y tarde o temprano alguien la encontraría y publicaría.

Ese día Katy estaba revisando los archivos en busca de algunas fotografías de Max y por casualidad se encontró con el expediente, bien oculto entre los demás, del caso Karpov.

Le llamó la atención encontrar el nombre de su marido en algo relacionado al periodismo y su gran curiosidad la impulsó a abrirlo y leerlo.

No tuvo que leer más que las primeras líneas para quedar horrorizada con la noticia, de como Ivan había pedido la pena máxima para su propio hijo y no había vacilado ni un segundo. Trató de encontrar una explicación o incluso mentirse a si misma, pero había un extenso anexo con fotos en las que se lo veía claramente a él y a su hijo, esposado y custodiado por la policía militar.

Katy no vaciló y guardó el archivo en su cartera antes de salir del edificio lo más rápido y discretamente posible. Su casa estaba a una gran distancia y maldijo no haberse comprado un auto. Buscó algún taxi, pero sé había declarado al día como feriado y solo trabajarían en una alerta de combate.

Finalmente se dio cuenta que era una perdida de tiempo buscar algún medio de transporte y empezó a caminar, dándole tiempo para pensar y reflexionar sobre el tema.

Cuando abrió la puerta encontró a Ivan sentado en el sillón viendo el casamiento por la televisión, su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna, pero sus ojos dejaban escapar odio, un odio terrible. 

Katy se sorprendió de verlo en la casa, esperaba que estuviera en la boda, disfrutando de los momentos de paz y calma que sé vivían, pero pareciera como si estuviera en una interminable batalla contra un enemigo que quizás nunca llegaría a conocer.

No esperó mucho para que él se percatara de su presencia y para anunciarse Katy echó el archivo a los pies de Ivan, quien lo miró con curiosidad.

¿Me podes explicar que es esto? – Preguntó Katy tratando de adivinar que contestaría. 

Ivan agarró el archivo y lo abrió. Se tomó su tiempo para pasar de página en página y revisar todas las fotos, ignorando totalmente la presencia de su esposa. Finalmente habló.

Es justicia – fue la respuesta, tajan y hostil. Es tú hijo – contestó sin comprender como podía hablar de esa manera sobre un asunto tan importante. Era. Era un asesino, intento matarme y con ese acto traicionó a la UN, a sus compañeros, a sus superiores y a su padre, no iba a permitir que alguien como él viviera un día más. No puedo creer que digas eso, no sos el hombre del que me enamoré, estas actuando como una máquina fría y calculadora. Todo esto esta pasando desde que murió Roy. ¿Qué pasó, por qué este cambio? No sólo fue la muerte de Roy, es algo peor. Un evento en mí pasado que preferiría olvidar, pero que recuerdo cada una de las noches de mí vida. Es algo que no entenderías jamas. Ese no es motivo para que arruines tú vida... 

Ivan no la dejó terminar de hablar. Se levantó del sillón y con todo su odio pateó la pequeña mesa que estaba frente a él.

¡¿Qué no es motivo?! ¡¿Te das alguna idea de lo que significo haber visto como nueve hombres que debía proteger eran asesinados justo frente a mis ojos?! – Rugió Ivan llenó de furia - ¡Volvió a suceder, deje que murieran Roy y los demás y no pude hacer nada, por eso deben pagar el precio! Pero té estas destruyendo, intenta recapacitar – Katy trató de abrazarlo, pero él se negó y caminó hacía la puerta. No tengo otra elección. Si sales por esa puerta – le advirtió – no quiero volverte a ver nunca más. Quizás sea mejor así – Ivan abrió la puerta y se alejó en su jeep militar, dejando atrás a Katy, totalmente sorprendida. 

Los días que siguieron Ivan se mantuvo alejado de Katy y el ejército. El reciente armisticio con el enemigo no le había caído muy bien, y por elección personal decidió mantenerse alejado, lo último que quería era que la historia lo recordara como el que arruinó la paz.

Había estado paseando por la ciudad tratando de olvidar todo, cuando las sirenas de alerta comenzaron a sonar frenéticamente. Los altavoces dejaban oír todas las indicaciones que cada civil debía seguir en un caso como ese. Pronto las calles se llenaron de personas que corría frenéticamente hacía los refugios.

Ya estaban llegando, la flota principal de los Zentradi había llegado y sé tendrían que enfrentar en la batalla más grande de la historia humana. Ivan estaba a punto de acelerar a fondo para ir al Prometheus, pero se detuvo. Estacionó el jeep a un lado de la vereda y se acercó a la mujer más hermosa que hubiese visto en su vida. Su cara no mostraba simpatía, pero sus ojos le mostraban el más profundo amor.

¿Iras a la batalla? Es mí deber y debo cumplirlo. Creí que no querías verme más. Hay veces que me gustaría poder hacerlo, pero te amo demasiado, solamente me gustaría que dejaras de lado todos tus rencores y me dedicaras un poco de tiempo. A mí también, pero no puedo, es más fuerte que yo. Pero te prometo algo, si regreso seré diferente, lo dejare todo en el campo de batalla y volveré como una persona nueva. ¿Y si no vuelves? – Preguntó con ternura y temor. Quizás sea mejor si me pierdes, si no cambio da por sentado que será mejor. 

Ivan aferró su mano y sintió una calidez que casi había olvidado en tantos años. Supo en ese momento que tendría que volver para hacerla feliz y que tendría que dejar su odio atrás.

Te amo – dijo Ivan – Y aunque no vuelva siempre té seguiré amando. Yo también te amo – respondió Katy – y por favor, vuelve y no me dejes sola. Lo intentare. 

Una multitud atravesó la calle y Katy quedó atrapada en la marea humana, separando su mano de la de Ivan. Solo pudo llorar mientras era separada de su amado, quien tenía un futuro incierto.

Ivan la vio alejarse y supo que todo estaba hecho, si no volvía sería mejor. No se molesto en subir a su jeep, solo caminó tratando de prepararse mentalmente para la titánica batalla que se estaba orquestando en el vacío del espacio. 

Como el guerrero que marcha a una muerte segura Ivan puso su mente en blanco, dejando sepultado todo recuerdo de seres queridos para hacer de su batalla algo más fácil de soportar.

El Prometheus estaba casi vacío y solo la sombra de su negro avión rompía las líneas de las paredes y puertas. Ningún ingeniero estaba presente en ese momento, habían preparado los aviones y se lo evacuó lo más rápido posible del lugar, solamente David estaba presente para verlo partir.

Buena suerte, señor Fuiste un buen soldado y un gran amigo, nunca lo olvidaré – Los dos soldados estrecharon sus manos e Ivan trepó a la cabina. Puso a punto todos los sistemas de navegación y en poco tiempo fue subido a la cubierta del portaaviones. 

Nada podía prepararlo para lo que vería. Había escuchado la cantidad de naves que tenía el enemigo, pero verlo era otra cosa totalmente distinto. En ese momento supo que todo estaría perdido, pero alejó todo pensamiento negativo recordando las pocas palabras que su padre le había dicho tiempo antes de que desapareciera y que había llevado con él por el resto de su vida, pero que entendía por primera vez ese día frente a una muerte casi segura: _"Cuando la batalla se muestre adversa y tengas todo en tú contra, nunca pienses que estas perdido. Solo sal ahí fuera y pelea con todo lo que tengas"_.

Nunca te des por vencido – susurró. 

El avión tomó velocidad y pronto estaba en el espacio reuniéndose con su escuadrón, que lo había estado esperando desde hacía un rato.

En algún otro momento alguien hubiese hecho un chiste sobre el retraso, pero no ahora. Unas señales de luces, un pulgar levantado, fueron todos los saludos que hubo.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la voz del Capitán Gloval se hiciera escuchar en todas las naves aliadas, desde el más pequeño de los aviones hasta el más grande de los cruceros Zentradi, que ahora pertenecían a su bando.

Ivan no prestó atención al discurso, solamente mantenía la vista fija en un pequeño Pod que se mantenía a una prudente distancia del él, posiblemente debido a que su reputación había corrido en todas las naves de la flota. Pero esta vez trataría de no matar ninguna nave amiga, aunque no podía asegurar nada.

La canción de Minmay sonó en todas las Valkyries y esa fue la señal para el comienzo de la batalla. El escuadrón Ghost aceleró al máximo y se sumergió de lleno contra la flota enemiga. Sus ordenes, como las de todo piloto, eran simples: destruir cualquier nave que se interponga entre el Macross y la Nave Principal Zentradi.

La batalla pronto se tornó en varias acciones desesperadas para cada bando. En pocos minutos cada uno de los canales de comunicación estaban totalmente congestionado y las maniobras de ataque solo se regían por código Morse o por un plan ya estructurado por los miembros de cada escuadrón, haciendo de la coordinación algo totalmente imposible.

Ivan mandaba a sus pilotos contra una pequeña formación de naves de combate, que podían presentar un cierto riesgo para el Macross, pero que nada podían hacer contra las casi quince personas que formaban el escuadrón Ghost. Pero los eventos cambiaran drásticamente. Para sorpresa de los pilotos y el mismísimo Ivan la canción de Minmay se desvaneció súbitamente. En pocos minutos las fuerzas Zentradi que los rodeaban salieron de su "trance" y comenzaron a atacar con más ferocidad que nunca, causando varias bajas.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Ivan rompió el silencio de radio y trató de comunicarse con el Macross pero sin ningún tipo de respuesta. Después lo intentó con su segundo.

¿Que pasa? ¿Dónde esta la canción de Minmay? Señor, creo que hay una distorsión magnética en esta zona, no podemos recibir transmisiones de largo alcance. Maldición. Aquí Líder Ghost, formación de batalla, protejan con sus vidas si es necesario a las Valkyries que tengan los RMS. Es nuestra única esperanza. 

Ivan rompió la formación y aceleró al máximo, enfrentando a uno de los grandes cruceros de batalla. Retardó unos cuantos segundos el tiempo de los detonadores, soltó un RMS, que impactó en el casco y gracias a la inercia lo penetró con mucha facilidad. Seis segundos después el crucero desaparecía en un destello de luz.

Hagan esto con todas las naves que encuentren, busquen a las más grandes y después no las arreglamos con las mas chicas – ordenó al escuadrón – Martin, ¿Cual es la extensión del campo de interferencia? Casi 200 kilómetros cuadrados, señor. ¿Que nos queda más cerca, el Macross o la Tierra? El Macross esta a casi 1500 kilómetros y la Tierra 2500, pero la Tierra esta menos cubierta por las naves Zentradi. ¿Alguna de estas naves representa un riesgo real para la flota aliada? Ninguna. Muy bien, a todos los pilotos, aquí Líder Ghost. Hay que abrirnos camino hasta la Tierra a toda costa. Fijaremos como punto de reunión la ubicación de la ciudad de Chicago. Entendido – respondieron todos los pilotos. 

La batalla fue encarnizada y terriblemente difícil, en medio de un grupo de elite del enemigo un pequeño escuadrón ponía todo lo que tenía para abrir aunque sea una pequeña brecha para escapar a su desbastado planeta.

Les tomo casi hora y media el abrirse paso a través del enemigo y perdieron mas de la mitad del escuadrón, pero finalmente el último misil RMS fue disparado y con él desapareció el último obstáculo para regresar.

Pero los cruceros de combate no eran las únicas presencias hostiles, los misiles de los Pods Zentradi los atacaban sin pausa incluso mientras trataban de entrar en la atmósfera.

Señores – dijo Ivan por el intercomunicador – es hora de escapar y regresar a la Tierra. Adopten posición de reingreso y recen para que no les dé un misil, líder fuera. 

Apenas cinco cazas habían sobrevivido al desafortunado encuentro en la distorsión y poco o nada podían hacer. La decisión de Ivan aunque desesperada parecía ser la más correcta posible.

Después de acelerar y dejar atrás a los Zentradi el escuadrón Ghost entró en la etapa más critica de la reentrada, ya no tenían que preocuparse de los Pods, pero había algo peor que los ponía en un riesgo aun más grande, misiles.

Varios cientos aparecieron en los radares de los pilotos, pero ninguno estaba en condiciones de maniobrar adecuadamente. Al igual que ellos los misiles habían perdido toda capacidad de dirección, pero aun conservaban sus cargas mortales, capaces de deshacer en pedazos hasta el más robusto de las Super Valkyries.

Uno de estos misiles explotó a unos pocos metros del avión de la Teniente Martin y este comenzó a mecerse peligrosamente. A pesar de todos sus intentos de estabilizarlo, varios de los vernier se habían quemado en el combate.

Ivan maniobró peligrosamente y cambió a modalidad GERWALK, tratando de frenar la entrada con los impulsores principales. Dio un pequeño giro y se acercó al avión de Martin. Con el brazo de su Valkyrie empujo la cabina y la estabilizó hasta que llegó a una posición aceptable para la reentrada.

Inmediatamente cambió a caza y abrió los escudos protectores para ver lo que había quedado de su planeta. Ninguna imagen de guerra sé asemejaba a lo que vio, las bombas de Hiroshima y Nagasaki parecían fuegos artificiales comparados a la devastación que presenciaban como espectadores de una gran película, pero, lamentablemente, todo era real.

Apenas sé podían ver algunas construcciones aun en llamas, pero parecía como si el Apocalipsis hubiese llegado por fin a la Tierra y ellos fueran los únicos sobrevivientes.

Dejando de lado su asombro Ivan retomó el liderazgo del grupo y los dirigió al punto de encuentro. Lo que alguna vez hubiese sido una gran metrópolis ahora solo era un gigantesco cráter de varios kilómetros de ancho y profundidad.

La Valkyrie de Martin fue la primera en tocar tierra y sin pensarlo dos veces saltó de la cabina para ver mejor el estado del lugar. Fue seguida de Ivan y el resto del escuadrón.

Lo destruyeron todo – dijo Ivan mientras bajaba de su avión. Mis padres vivían en esta ciudad – respondió Martin tratando de contener el llanto – Les había pedido, implorado para que me acompañaran a la Isla Macross, pero no querían dejar su ciudad natal. Sé lo que es perder a un ser querido, lo siento. No se preocupe, señor. Voy a estar bien. Por cierto, gracias por salvarme la vida allá arriba. No es nada. 

Esperaron por tres horas a que algún sobreviviente del escuadrón apareciera, pero nada pasó. Finalmente Ivan ordenó que todos subieran a sus Valkyries y se largaran lo más rápido posible de ese lugar.

Señores, es hora de reconocer el área y buscar el Macross. Nos queda mucho terreno por recorrer así que muévanse. 


	10. Army Boy

****

Parte V: Por siempre te amare

Capitulo X: Army Boy

__

"Si hay algo que generó polémica entre

los historiadores de la segunda mitad del

siglo XXI fue la política de Gloval por 

mantener a los Zentradis contentos a

costa de la vida de sus propios soldados.

Muchos afirman que esto fue lo que mantuvo

a una gran cantidad de soldados lejos de

Quamzin, pero otros alegan que fue un acto de

suma cobardía"

("La doctrina Gloval" (2056), de Alan Parker Jr.)

Ya había perdido noción alguna del tiempo que había estado en la cabina, comandando a más de tres escuadrones diferentes en un lapso de tiempo que pocos hubiesen aceptado.

El favor se lo debían a Quamzin ya que después del ataque a Detroit había logrado que todos los pilotos de alto rango tuvieran que volar el doble y hasta el triple del tiempo normal, para cubrir las fuertes bajas que la UNAF había sufrido.

Ivan revisó el reloj, solo faltaban 2 horas para que terminara su eterno turno, debería encontrarse con la capitana Martin, ahora líder del escuadrón Ghost, y regresar a la ciudad Macross donde quedaría libre al menos por unas doce horas, tiempo que invertiría casi en su totalidad en una larga siesta.

Pero se tenía que concentrar en el vuelo y no en lo que haría después, o se quedaría dormido y no se quería imagina lo humillante que sería morir de esa forma.

Diez minutos más tarde todas sus preocupaciones de quedarse dormido desaparecieron cuando la voz de Patt Martin se escucho por su intercomunicador.

Capitana Martin reportándose, señor. ¿Cómo estas Patt? – respondió Ivan Cansada. Igual. 

Apenas cruzaron palabras, estaban demasiado cansados como para extenderse en la conversación. Pero aun así no dejaron de ver un destello de luz los despabiló, proveniente de la pequeña ciudad que estaba justo debajo de ellos.

Ivan dudó por un segundo, pero la luz de una explosión lo sacó de cualquier duda, eran rebeldes Zentradi. Desde que Quamzin había robado la cámara no solo sé habían extendido los tiempos de patrulla, también habían aumentado la cantidad de ataques a ciudades humanas, cada vez con más perdida de vidas inocentes.

Patt notó la situación y tomó la iniciativa ordenando a los aviones que descendieran y que identificaran al enemigo antes de dispara. Ivan los rodearía y así podrían encerrar a los atacantes.

Las Valkyries descendieron silenciosamente, para que sus enemigos no pudieran detectar su presencia hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

Los Regaults continuaban es su fiesta de destrucción ignorando que los atentos ojos de cuatro soldados los estaban siguiendo, buscando el más mínimo de los errores para atacarlos. No tardó mucho tiempo para que este error surgiera y los pilotos lo explotaran.

Patt salió desde los escombros y encendió su sistema de altoparlantes, para darle el obligatorio aviso de rendición al enemigo y como seguramente nadie le prestaría atención, Ivan los atacaría por la retaguardia.

Les habla la capitana Martin del escuadrón Ghost, ríndanse ahora y no serán lastimados. 

Los tres Regaults giraron y se quedaron parados por unos segundos como si se rieran de sus palabras, antes de abrir fuego contra la Valkyrie de la capitana.

Cuando Ivan se disponía a salir de su escondite el teniente Hastre se adelanto al restó del grupo y atacó al primer enemigo que se le cruzó en el camino, pero el Zentradi no era un mal piloto y lo esquivó con suma facilidad respondiendo al fuego y haciendo que el avión de Hastre tuviera que hacer un brusco movimiento y terminara tirado contra el piso, en una posición muy vulnerable.

Ivan tuvo que saltar sobre el Regault que se disponía a eliminar al teniente y disparó una ráfaga que lo hizo caer pesadamente aunque no exploto.

Desde el interior salió el guerrero Zentradi, vistiendo una armadura de combate lo suficientemente fuerte para frenar la segunda ráfaga de Ivan, quien maldijo la política de utilizar balas no letales contra los Zentradi.

Otro soldado enemigo, que había dejado su Regault, atacó a Ivan, pero la capitana Martin le destrozó la cabeza con una patada aunque la maniobra causó que todo el control hidráulico de la pierna de la Valkyrie se desintegrara.

El tercer soldado Zentradi disparó y destruyó uno de las Valkyrie del escuadrón, este trató de escapar pero Ivan no estaba dispuesto a permitírselo. Cambio a GERWALK y disparó uno de sus misiles, el cual desintegró completamente el cuerpo del soldado enemigo.

La ciudad estaba en llamas, pero después de que los equipos extinguidores llegaran Ivan y el resto de su escuadrón partió hacía la base de la Ciudad Macross.

Hastre – dijo Ivan en tono sombrío a través del sistema de intercomunicador – hoy cometiste una locura que casi te cuesta la vida, pusiste en juego la mía y la de la capitana Martin. Si se te ocurre hacerlo de nuevo te juro que te ahogo en el lago Gloval. ¿Me hice entender, teniente? Si, señor – respondió el joven. Muy bien, es tu última oportunidad. 

La Ciudad Macross surgió en el horizonte junto al imponente Macross, que ahora reposaba tranquilamente en las aguas del lago Gloval.

Ivan aterrizó en modo GERWALK para ganar tiempo y pidió a un soldado que le prestara el jeep, tenía que hablar asuntos importantes con el Almirante Gloval. 

Disminuyó la velocidad cuando entró a los sectores del personal militar y después de unos minutos tuvo que dejar el jeep y seguir a pie hasta la oficina del Almirante.

Golpeó la puerta un par de veces antes que la voz de Bruno le diera permiso para entrar.

Hace mucho que no te veía por acá Ivan. Lo mismo digo. ¿Qué es lo que te trae a verme? Un tema que vengo arrastrando desde que aterrizamos en la Tierra – Ivan se sentó – Quiero que cambies tú política en cuanto a las municiones que utilizamos contra los Zentradis rebeldes. Quiero que las balas tengan cabezas perforadoras de blindaje como antes. Bien sabes que no puedo hacer eso, si cambiara la política muchos Zentradis se sentirían amenazados y escaparían para formar parte de las fuerzas de Quamzin. Ya lo están haciendo – respondió irritado – y en grandes cantidades. No soportó ver como nuestros muchachos salen allá afuera sin las armas necesarias para hacerles frente. 

Hay que tomar medidas contra esta situación y también contra Quamzin, él es el cáncer de la nueva sociedad.

No se puede hacer, hay que cuidar la lealtad de los Zentradi, no quiero una guerra civil. Creí que podría hacerte cambiar de opinión, pero parece que estos dos últimos años ya te ablandaron demasiado, tú política es débil y no podremos detener a Quamzin con debilidad. Más te vale que te vallas si no queres que te arresten por insubordinación – respondió Gloval con una cordialidad que inspiraba temor, porque cuando el Almirante hablaba con cordialidad significaba que estaba muy enojado. Justo lo que me temía – Ivan dio media vuelta y volvió por donde vino. ¿Cómo puedo confiar en usted? Tiene un rango demasiado alto para estar haciendo esto, podría ser un soplón. Si fuera un soplón ya estarías muerto ¿Lo entendes? Le costara. El dinero no importa, puedo pagarte con equipo militar valioso. ¿Cómo qué? Sé donde hay algunos tiradores llenos de partes de HWR y de Valkyries, hay suficientes partes para que ganes por lo menos 100.000 dólares. Bien, me convenció. Aquí las tiene, mas de cien mil rondas de municiones. Potenciadas con cabezas de uranio empobrecido. No son modelos originales para la GU-11, pero calzan a la perfección. Más te vale – sacó una bala de la caja y la paseó entre sus dedos – si es una mentira no vivirás ni un día. Créame, si paga no miento. Así me gusta. 

Ivan llegó a su casa poco después de las tres de la madrugada. Las luces todavía estaban prendidas y seguramente Katy lo estaba esperando con la cena. Había veces que se preguntaba si era justo que ella estuviera con él y si su presencia no la estaba perjudicando.

Abrió la puerta y la encontró dormida en una de las sillas, y la comida enfriándose sobre la mesa.

Pobresita – murmuro Ivan mientras la alzaba en sus brazos y la llevaba a la cama. 

Volvió a la cocina y comió un poco del puré de papas que Katy había preparado varias horas antes a juzgar por lo frío que estaba.

Una vez que terminó de comer se disponía a ir a la cama, pero alguien golpeó la puerta.

Ivan se sobresaltó y desconfió un poco del hecho de que lo visitaran tan tarde. Abrió un pequeño armario y sacó al azar una de las tantas armas de mano que coleccionaba, en esa oportunidad fue una Walther P38 que su abuelo materno había capturado del cadáver de un alemán en las planicies de Kursk en 1943.

Caminó lentamente hacía la puerta y miró por la ventana. Era un hombre de mediana estatura que vestía ropas andrajosas y tenía la barba muy crecida, desarreglada y sucia. También notó que sostenía con recelo una gran botella de whisky.

Malditos vagos – gruño Ivan mientras ponía el pasamano y abría la puerta. ¿Qué diablos quiere en mí casa a las tres de la mañana? – Preguntó con tono tajante y dejando ver el cañón del arma a través de la rendija de la puerta. 

El vago vio el arma perfectamente, pero ni se crispó, continuaba tan normal como había llegado y tardó un par de segundos en responder.

¿Ivan? ¿Por qué dejaste solo al cuervo? – Preguntó el hombre sumido en una profunda borrachera – Me enseñaste a odiar a los Zentradi y te fuiste. ¿David? – Dijo Ivan sorprendido de verlo en ese estado tan deplorable. Sacó el pasamanos, guardó el arma y abrió la puerta de par en par - ¿Por que estas en este estado? ¡Y eso que importa! Lo que importa es que hay que seguir con el trabajo. Lo siento amigo, pero no puedo. Lo abandoné y no pienso regresar bajo ningún motivo, se lo prometí a Katy y no romperé mí promesa. Entonces seguiré yo solo ¿Donde esta guardado? Lo piloteare yo mismo si es necesario. Esta guardado en un lugar seguro, lejos de cualquier persona que quiera continuar con él mí legado. Igualmente aunque te lo dijera no creo que pudieras quedarte lo suficientemente sobrio como para mantenerte parado, mucho menos para volarlo. Sin contar que nunca recibiste entrenamiento de piloto. ¡Sos un cobarde! – Aulló David - ¡Un traidor! – Tan rápido como había llegado el pobre hombre desapareció en la oscuridad mientras gritaba frases inteligibles. 

Ivan cerró la puerta, dándose cuenta del daño que había causado en aquellos tiempos, que a pesar de estar a más de dos años de distancia parecían pertenecer a otra vida. Que estúpida había sido su actitud. Se pregunto si lo que estaba haciendo ahora no era un regreso a esos tiempos, pero se contradijo al instante, sería diferente esta vez porque lo haría para proteger la vida de su esposa y de Andrew, su hijo, que descansaba plácidamente en su cuna.

Subió las escaleras y se acostó junto a su esposa, preguntándose por ultima vez sí lo que hacía era correcto, al menos no utilizaría al cuervo.

Ivan encendió los motores al máximo mientras el avión dejaba la tierra como si la gravedad solo existiera en la mente de los humanos. Ese día sería más ligero que los anteriores ya que solo tendría que cumplir dos turnos en vez de tres.

Se encontró con su escuadrón a 200 kilómetros de la base de Ciudad Macross y comenzaron otro vuelo de patrullaje.

El sol estaba en lo alto, haciendo más fácil la tarea de rastrear a cualquier Zentradi que pudiera resultar peligroso a las áreas residenciales e industriales. 

Volaron casi nueve horas, pero cuando su turno estaba por terminar el radar iluminó tres blancos moviéndose a una gran velocidad hacía una de las pequeñas ciudades que estaban floreciendo en los últimos días. Ivan confirmó que no había ninguna presencia amiga en el área y condujo a su escuadrón a un vuelo de reconocimiento sobre la ciudad.

Ni siquiera tuvieron que llegar para saber que los contactos de radar eran hostiles, solo les basto con ver la inmensa columna de humo que contrastaba con los colores del atardecer. 

Ivan ordenó formación de combate y aterrizaron en la que parecía ser la calle principal. Como de costumbre el grupo enemigo estaba compuesto por algunos Regaults y varios soldados con corazas livianas como única protección. Ivan sonrió para sus adentros al ver en la desventaja que estaban los Zentradi, aunque estos no se dieran cuenta.

Después de que los soldados enemigos ignoraran el aviso de rendición, la primera en abrir fuego fue Patt, haciendo algunos daños en el Regault líder, aunque no lo suficientemente grave como para que su piloto tuviera que abandonarlo.

Un soldado Zentradi se había mantenido escondido entre los escombros y saltó sobre Patt, quien totalmente desprevenida hubiese sido presa de la muerte si no fuera por una ráfaga que lo partió en dos.

Patt y el resto de escuadrón quedaron totalmente sorprendidos al ver eso, ninguna de las municiones permitidas por la UN tenía la capacidad de partir en dos a un soldado Zentradi. 

Esas municiones son ilegales – dijo Martin por el intercomunicador. 

Ivan dio una vuelta y destrozó a uno de los Regaults que había surgido de entre los escombros y luego con un soldado que trataba de escapar.

Si no fuera por estas municiones ilegales estarías muerta. 

Antes de que Patt pudiera responder todos los Zentradis estaban regados por la ciudad, sin ningún sobreviviente que pudiera contar la historia.

Pero, qué pasa si el Almirante Gloval se entera. ¿Quién se lo va a decir? ¿Ellos? – Pregunto apuntando al cadáver de un Zentradi - ¿O alguno de ustedes? Confío ciegamente en su sentido de la lealtad y sé que nadie los dirá. Supongo que así será – respondió Patt. 

Pero Ivan no tenía forma de saber que no eran la única patrulla de Valkyries que estaban en el área. Un pequeño grupo estaba pasando por el lugar y pudo presenciar toda la carnicería, y ninguno de ellos tenía sentido de la lealtad hacía Ivan.

El avión tocó tierra y las turbinas se apagaron, enfriándose poco a poco. Ivan se sacó el casco y algunas de las partes anti G de su traje, lo había cargado por casi diez horas y no lo soportaba más.

Cuando bajó sintió una pesada mano que se le posaba en el hombre sin ningún tipo de cordialidad. Después alguien lo empujó contra el morro de su avión, estrellándole la cara con violencia contra el fuselaje. Le aferraron ambas manos y sintió como las esposas se cerraban, haciendo su ruido característico.

Va a tener que acompañarnos, Comodoro. 

El viaje no duró mucho, lo llevaron a un pequeño cuarto en el Macross, donde lo estaba esperando el Almirante Gloval.

Puede dejarnos solos, cabo – dijo Bruno. El soldado hizo la venia y se retiró dejándolos completamente solos. ¿Por qué esto? Vamos Ivan, ¿A quién crees que engañas? Tengo grabaciones, violaste mí orden de no utilizar armas letales contra los rebeldes Zentradi. 

Ivan se puso pálido.

¿Cómo lo supiste? – Era inútil tratar de ocultarlo. Tu escuadrón no es el único que existe, hay más y da la casualidad que pasaba uno por ahí. Lo lamente mucho, pero esta es la última vez que violas una orden directa. En el pasado te lo perdoné porque eras un icono en el Macross, un símbolo que mantenía alta la moral, pero ya no te necesito y no voy a soportar que alguien viole alguna de mis ordenes. Pero están matando a nuestros soldados. No hay justificación alguna. Nada te puede salvar de esto, te di una oportunidad, pero fui tonto al creer que podías cambiar. No me dejaste otra alternativa más que echarte del ejército. Estas fuera sin ningún tipo de posibilidad de reingresar. 

Te aprecio demasiado como para llevarte a una corte marcial, te tendrías que sentir afortunado.


	11. Love Fly Away

****

Capitulo XI: Love Fly Away

__

"La batalla que vivió ayer la Ciudad Macross

fue uno de los episodios más terribles de los

últimos actos terroristas de Quamzin y sus

seguidores rebeldes, aun así el gobierno se

niega a implementar una política fuerte y ya

son varias las personas que se están aprovechando 

de los incidentes de ayer para atacar esta política.

En otras noticias el sector sur..."

(Barry Tylor corresponsal del MBS)

Pasó casi una semana tirado en la cama, con la mirada perdida en el techo, sin comer o hablar con alguien. Había perdido la razón misma de su existencia, el ejército significaba todo para él y perderlo había dejado un vacío que ni Katy o su hijo podrían llenar por mucho que lo intentaran.

A pesar de no mostrar señales de vida, su mente procesaba cientos de pensamientos, en la gran mayoría hostiles hacía Gloval, quien no era capas de ser fuerte contra los rebeldes, pero era capas de echarlo a él, que había dejado su juventud en el campo de batalla, gran parte de su vida y su salud mental.

Finalmente decidió que no estaba logrando nada tirado y decidió levantarse para comer algo, al menos el golpe inicial había pasado y estaba empezando a sentir el hambre de toda una semana.

Salió del baño y bajó las escaleras, donde encontró el árbol de Navidad totalmente decorado y a su hijo jugando con un pequeño auto de juguete. Lo alzó en sus brazos y caminó hasta la cocina, donde Katy estaba preparando la comida, visiblemente perturbada por la actitud de Ivan.

Al fin te despertaste, creí que te ibas a quedar tirado por el resto de tú vida. Perdón, no pude evitarlo. ¿Hay algo de comer? Tengo hambre. Al menos tenes hambre, hay un poco de comida sobre la mesa. 

Ivan comió un poco y dejó a su hijo en el corral, donde siguió jugando como si nada ocurriera.

Tengo que volver a la base, tendría que haber retirado mis cosas hace una semana. No tardes mucho, al menos quiero pasar Noche Buena con vos. Vuelvo en media hora. 

Sacó las llaves del auto y salió lo más rápido que pudo. Aceleró y tomó la autopista que en menos de diez minutos lo dejó en las puertas de la base.

Señor, necesito ver su identificación – dijo un marine que llevaba un rifle colgado del hombro. Vine a retirar unas cosas, cabo – respondió Ivan mientras le entregaba un pase. Lamento lo que sucedió señor. Sepa que los Marines estamos de su parte. Gracias soldado. 

Las rejas se abrieron y el auto se movió lentamente, entrando a un lugar que nunca más sería tan familiar como había sido. Las barracas del escuadrón Ghost estaban a varios cientos de metros de distancia, pero no las visitaría. No quería que el ánimo decayera más, estaba seguro de que Patt mantendría todo en orden.

El edificio de oficinas en el que trabajaba de vez en cuando no era muy lujoso, pero algo era y lo iba a extrañar aun cuando maldecía cada hora que lo mantenía alejado de la acción.

Dejó el auto y subió las escaleras hacía su antigua oficina que todavía mantenía su nombre en letras de imprenta en la puerta, no durarían mucho más.

Dentro encontró todo empacado. No eran más que un par de cajas y en menos de dos viajes ya las había cargado en el auto. Pero cuando se disponía a partir hubo una explosión que venia desde la ciudad.

Totalmente tomado por sorpresa Ivan no supo como reaccionar, instintivamente quería correr hacía las Valkyries, pero no estaba seguro si debía hacerlo.

Una segunda explosión, esta vez más poderosa lo hizo salir de su estado de indecisión y abandonó su auto. Corrió a toda velocidad a los hangares donde lo esperaba su avión, el que todavía mantenía su nombre escrito al costado de la cabina.

Estaba seguro que esa era la última vez que volaría, pero ya no le preocupaba lo que pasara, Katy estaba en peligro y tendría que mantener a raya a los Zentradi al menos una vez más.

Se vistió en el traje de vuelo lo más rápido que pudo y se calzó el casco. No tenía tiempo para abrir las pesadas puertas, pero solo bastó una ráfaga de la GU-11 para que salieran disparadas. Aceleró y ni se molestó en moverse hacía la pista, despegó ahí mismo frente a la mirada atónita del resto de su escuadrón.

Tardó cinco minutos en llegar a la ciudad y ver a los Zentradi calzados en trajes de batalla. Encendió la radio.

Por lo menos tenemos 15 bajas confirmadas, tres millones de dólares en daños y un número indeterminado de bajas civiles, en su gran mayoría trabajadores. 

El ataque se estaba realizando en un área industrial, tanto mejor, eso los mantendría alejados del área residencial.

Un par de soldados Zentradi estaban corriendo por la calle, cargando algunas cosas que habían robado de la ciudad. Ivan ni siquiera les dio el aviso, simplemente dispar y fulminó a ambos. Al parecer no habían descargado su GU y todavía tenía una gran cantidad de municiones letales listas para disparar.

Un enemigo en traje de batalla se le cruzó, pero no duró mucho tiempo antes de que las balas de Ivan lo despedazaran.

El enemigo busca algo en especial. Es probable que busquen refacciones para sus naves. Hay que contenerlos hasta que lleguen refuerzos desde las ciudades cercanas – era la voz de Patt. 

Así que están buscando algo – pensó Ivan – ¿Estará Quamzin en el grupo de asalto?

Si Ivan tenía un sueño dorado era matar a Quamzin y llevar su gigantesca cabeza a la plaza de la Ciudad Macross. Si él lideraba el ataque esta sería su última oportunidad para hacerlo.

La situación en el aire se estaba poniendo cada vez más insoportable a medida que las tropas Zentradi disparaban a todo lo que volara así que Ivan decidió cambiar a Battroid y seguir con la lucha en las calles de la ciudad.

Apenas llegó al piso se topó con varios soldados Zentradis que no pudieron responder debido a la sorpresa y que nunca tuvieron oportunidad para lamentarse por ese error.

A medida que Ivan avanzaba la oleada de Zentradis se volvía cada vez más fuerte, como si se estuvieran reagrupando y él estuviera en el punto de encuentro.

Dobló una esquina y se quedó viendo a un soldado enemigo frente a frente. Ahora fue el turno de Ivan para sorprenderse al darse cuanta de que ese soldado era Quamzin cargando un inmenso motor de fusión.

Tal fue el desconcierto de Ivan ante esa situación que cuando se disponía a disparar una inmensa nave nodriza apareció de la nada. En la fase de aterrizaje destruyó buena parte de la zona industrial, pero en ningún momento afecto el área residencial, al parecer los temores de Ivan habían sido en vano.

Apenas la nave tocó el suelo Quamzin se escabulló ágilmente de enfrente de Ivan y la abordó. Pero parecía que no correría con suerte esa vez ya que tres Valkyries del escuadrón Skull ya se había puesto a perseguirlo, pero había algo que nadie hubiese esperado.

La tierra tembló lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Ivan lo sintiera dentro de la cabina de su Battroid. Desde el área residencial grandes lenguas de fuego emergían desde todos los callejones y calles secundarias. Los incendios habían comenzado a extenderse a los pocos segundos de la primer explosión y ya se había creado un infierno.

Sin pensarlo Ivan aceleró, cambió a modalidad Fighter y busco desde el aire su casa, rezando para que no hubiese quedado en la zona afectada por las explosiones. El caos que reinaba hacía que fuera sumamente difícil poder identificar zonas especificas de la ciudad haciendo el trabajo todavía más penoso para Ivan. Finalmente reconoció las calles, después encontró el barrio y finalmente su casa. Totalmente rodeada por las llamas.

Cambió a GERWALK y aterrizó a varios metros de su casa para evitar que los gases que emanaban de las turbinas avivaran más el fuego.

Parecía que la casa estaba vacía, pero Ivan tenía que arriesgarse. No notó que la Valkyrie de Max aterrizaba detrás de él, seguida por la de Millia.

Entró a la casa en llamas, usando el casco con oxígeno para mantenerse el mayor tiempo posible en el interior sin morir asfixiado. Revisó el corral de Andrew pero estaba vacío. La cocina y el resto del primer piso también, al menos lo que llegó a ver.

Trepó por las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, mientras su traje se calentaba al punto de volverse insoportable.

El segundo piso, como era de esperarse, era el más efectado ya que las llamas tienden a subir.

El humo era infernal, pero Ivan se las arregló para poder revisar las habitaciones, aunque tuvo que hacer todo el proceso tanteando el lugar.

El primer cuarto que revisó fue el de Andrew. Lo encontró en su cuna. Parecía estar inconsciente, pero no tenía tiempo para revisar los signos vitales. Giró en redondo para escapar de la habitación y se encontró con Max.

No sé sorprendió en lo más mínimo, solo atinó a darle a su hijo y ordénale que se fuera, que no se preocupara por lo que podía pasarle a él.

Max se alejó con Andrew en brazos e Ivan corrió a su habitación, donde tardó un par de segundos encontrar a Katy, desmayada en el piso y con varias quemaduras. La alzó en sus brazos y corrió a la escalera, pero ya se había desplomado y las llamas estaban avanzando al igual que el humo.

El oxígeno se estaba acabando y las partes anti flama de su traje ya estaban sobrepasando el límite máximo. Volvió a su cuarto y abrió la ventana, asomó la cabeza y notó que estaba bastante alto. También vio a Max con su hijo en brazos, al menos Andrew estaba a salvo.

No lo meditó mucho, un segundo más ahí dentro y podría ser fatal, solamente saltó y esperó el impacto, que fue menos fuerte de lo que esperaba, y que gracias a su entrenamiento de paracaidismo supo amortiguar muy bien evitando así fracturas.

Rodó unos cuantos metros con Katy en brazos y ni bien se recuperó se arrancó el casco para ver el estado de su esposa.

Apenas estaba viva, le costaba escuchar los latidos de su corazón y la respiración era casi inexistente. Trató frenéticamente de reanimarla, pero solo logró que abriera los ojos y lo mirara antes de desvanecerse en sus brazos.

Un sentimiento de impotencia lo invadió, toda clase de sentimientos se arremolinaron en su cuerpo, frustración, desesperanza, dolor, pero sobre todo odio, odio y furia. Un odio como no había sentido desde que la batalla contra la flota principal de los Zentradi. Odió a Gloval por permitir que la situación llegara a ese punto pero odió todavía más a Quamzin por haberle arrebatado de su vida al único ser que había podido darle contención.

No reaccionó por unos minutos, pero finalmente dejó el cuerpo sin vida de Katy sobre el asfalto y se dirigió hacía Max.

Cuidá al bebe – fue todo lo que pudo decir. 

Se alejó sin rumbo, sin cruzar siquiera una mirada con Millia, parada a pocos metros de aquella terrible escena, odiando a su propia raza por ser capas de hacer tremendas barbaridades y no poder vivir en paz.

Bruno Gloval recibió los reportes del incidente en la región Industrial de la Ciudad Macross. Apenas terminó de leerlos cuando Ivan entró por la puerta, con el traje de vuelo todo chamuscado y con una cara que mostraba las secuelas de haber pasado varias horas llorando.

Es tu culpa, Bruno. Te lo advertí, te advertí que iba a pasar y que había que tomar acción. La violencia solo engendra violencia, hay que saber manejar a los Zentradis y hacerles ver que su punto de vista esta equivocado. ¡Estoy harto de tú basura sociológica! ¡Vos y tú equipo de idiotas se pueden ir a la mierda! ¡Katy esta muerta y eso no lo voy a soportar! ¡¿Quedó claro?! Ahora voy a tomas justicia por mano propia, como tendría que haberlo hecho hace ya mucho tiempo. Solamente te aviso que si vos o algún otro soldado se interpone en mí camino no voy a tener consideración. 

Salió de la habitación sin dejar que Gloval llegara a decir alguna palabra. Sabía que algo malo iba a pasar si lo dejaba ir, pero de nada servía hablar con él y estaba seguro que no podría pararlo. Lo dejaría ir y que, al final, sé auto destruyera.

El viento soplaba con fuerza esa mañana. Todavía se erguían grandes columnas de humo en el horizonte, pero eso ya no le preocupaba. No estuvo presente durante la ceremonia, no quería escuchar las palabras de consuelo de los demás, no las necesitaba. 

Nuevamente se había despertado en él deseo insaciable de la venganza, como un virus que solo había permanecido dormido durante los últimos dos años, esperando el momento justo en el que su mente se debilitara y cayera en la tentación.

Al menos esta vez tenía una ventaja, tenía un objetivo claro y nada lo frenaría para conseguirlo. Si antes había sido un sueño dorado ahora era una obsesión, y si antes había importado lo que le pasara, ya no importaba más.

Su hijo estaba, por el momento, al cuidado de Max y eso le daba toda la seguridad que necesitaba. Había decidido que lo mejor sería mantenerlo alejado de la mala influencia que su padre, él mismo, podría significar.

Dejó las rosas sobre la tumba y se alejó con rumbo a la gran puerta de acero, mientras su sobretodo negro ondeaba libremente al viento.

Arrancó el auto y enfiló a los refugios para vagabundos. Si tenía que cumplir una misión, no lo haría solo.

Había un buen grupo de vagabundos durmiendo en una esquina, todos amontonados para tratar de mantener el calor corporal, muy importante en ese tipo de clima.

Pero había uno que se mantenía alejado del resto, como si de alguna forma no perteneciera al resto y prefiriera morir de frío a mezclarse con ellos.

Ninguno de los presentes siquiera se levantó cuando una figura con un sobretodo negro desfiló en la obscuridad, sosteniendo en la mano algo que ninguno pudo ver y que tampoco les importaba mucho.

La sombría figura se acercó al pobre diablo que pronto moriría de frío y alzó el extraño bulto que llevaba en sus manos. Con un movimiento rápido descargo litro y medio de agua sobre la cabeza del sorprendido vago, que enseguida se puso de pie, listo para defender las pocas pero preciadas pertenencias que todavía le quedaban.

La extraña figura lo agarró por el cuello y lo arrastró hasta un auto estacionado fuera del callejón. Lo arrojó al interior y después se fue, sin que ninguno de los presentes tensara un músculo para evitarlo.

David tardó un par de minutos para que su cerebro analizara la situación. Primero se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en el callejeo, poco después descubrió que estaba en un auto y por último que estaba acompañado.

Su acompañante le era conocido, pero había algo diferente, algo que le era terriblemente familiar y que en vano había intentado olvidado después de mucho tiempo.

¿Ivan? – preguntó, tratando de no vomitar en el tapizado 

El conductor asintió con la cabeza.

- Es mejor que te prepares. Hay trabajo que hacer y necesito un técnico. Estuvo sin uso por mucho tiempo.


	12. Venganza

****

Capitulo XII: Venganza

__

"Pasaron apenas unos minutos desde que el SDF-1

Macross viera acción por primera vez en casi

dos años. Pero la trágica realidad es que no todo

sale bien y fue dañada seriamente en un ataque suicida

del líder rebelde Quamzin. Las listas de bajas aun

no han sido confirmadas, pero circulan cifras que

exceden los 400 muertos.

Los civiles tampoco se vieron exentos de víctimas..."

__

(Informativo radial posterior al ataque)

Estuvieron varias horas viajando por el desierto antes de que el auto parara frente a un portón de alambre tejido, que permitía pasar por una gran cerca que se perdía a lo lejos. 

Había un cartel que advertía a los extraños de mantenerse alejados o de lo contrario serían arrestados. Obviamente el cartel ya no cumplía ningún tipo de función real y solo era un recuerdo de lo que alguna vez había sido el ser humano.

Ivan se escabulló por un pequeño agujero en el portón y caminó como si conociera el lugar, como si se sintiera en casa. Debía haber sido una gran base militar en su tiempo, pero ahora solamente era un conjunto de edificios destruidos y en mal estado. 

El anaranjado color del desierto se cortaba abruptamente en el gris de una gigantesca pista de aterrizaje, preparada para que cualquier tipo de aeronave pudiera utilizarla.

Avanzaron entre los edificios adentrándose cada vez más en las instalaciones, hasta que pararon súbitamente frente a un gran hangar, que parecía haber sido abandonado hacía muchos años atrás.

Ivan tardó un poco en abrir la puerta, visiblemente oxidada y con sus bisagras en pésimo estado. El interior tampoco era muy prometedor, cientos de telarañas colgaban de los techos y una gruesa capa de polvo cubría el piso. Apenas penetraba la luz por las rendijas que había en los gruesos techos de chapa.

En el medio del hangar yacía un enorme bulto, cubierto por una gran tela, con el obvio fin de cubrir un avión del polvo. Ivan retiró la tela y la Valkyrie surgió como si hubiese sido despertado de un largo sueño.

David se acercó horrorizado al ver en el estado que había estado guardado aquella maravillosa máquina. Difícilmente le habían dado mantenimiento desde la gran batalla y todavía se podían ver grandes daños por todo el avión.

Las turbinas necesitarían un largo tiempo de exhaustiva limpieza y todos los contactos eléctricos tendrían que ser limpiados a fondo para evitar que se produjeran corto circuitos.

Es preciso que te pongas a trabajar lo antes posible, lo quiero operacional lo más rápido que se pueda. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le dieron mantenimiento? – Dijo David sin mirar a Ivan – Me va a tomar un largo rato. Quizás dos o tres semanas. No es problema, tengo cosas que hacer y el tiempo me viene bien. Otra cosa que quiero que le hagas es que refuerces la estructura para que pueda destrozar a un Zentradi cuerpo a cuerpo. ¿Qué? ¿Cuerpo a Cuerpo? Es una locura. Seguramente te acordaras de lo que le pasó a Ichijo cuando luchó contra Britai. Lo tengo presente y es por eso que quiero saber si podes hacer que la Valkyrie resista. Técnicamente si, pero necesitaría varias aleaciones que solamente tienen los almacenes militares. No podía conseguir suficiente titanio para reforzar ni los dedos. Hay un jeep en el edificio de allá – dijo apuntado a un viejo garaje – Sé donde hay un tipo que puede facilitarte todo lo que necesites. Esta en los suburbios de Ciudad Macross y se llama T-Bear. Dile que vas de mí parte y mostrale estas balas – Ivan dejó un par de cartuchos modificadas en la mano de David – él va a entender. ¿Mercado Negro? Siempre es bueno tener contactos. Empezás a trabajar ahora. 

Ivan se retiró y a los pocos segundos su auto rugía en los confines de la base alejándose cada vez más. David se preguntaba a donde tenía pensado ir.

El avión no era para nada cómodo, pero el precio por el viaje había sido ínfimo y hubiese sido mucho pedir algún tipo de comodidad.

Tampoco el avión mismo era la gran cosa, ni siquiera era a reacción. Tenía un par de motores de hélice en cada ala, recordándole a Ivan los viejos tiempos de entrenamiento cuando utilizaba el YAK-9, que databan de la Guerra de Korea.

Pero si el avión o el servicio no eran capases de deprimir al pasajero, el paisaje si lo era. No había más que desolación y cráteres por todos lados, muy de vez en cuando algunas vigas retorcidas salpicaban el terreno, en un silencioso anuncio de que alguna vez había habido una ciudad o al menos un pueblo en ese lugar.

Miró su reloj y con placer descubrió que estaba por llegar a destino. Había pensado en viajar a los territorios del Sur varias veces, pero si no lo retenía el servicio era la familia. Ahora no estaba ni lo uno ni lo otro y nada lo detendría de hacer un pequeño paseo por el lugar.

Aunque pareciera un viaje de placer distaba mucho de serlo. Ivan sabía a la perfección que encontrar a Quamzin era casi tan difícil como encontrar una aguja en un pajar y si quería encontrarlo tendría que preguntárselo a algunos Zentradis.

Pero no pensaba entrar a un bar lleno de Zentradis, completamente solo, de ninguna manera. Que les odiara no significaba que estaba dispuesto a cometer suicidio. Tendría que buscar ayuda y no había mejor lugar para buscarla que en los territorios del Sur.

El avión tocó tierra de una forma brusca y violenta, sacudiendo a todos los pasajeros e incluso causando heridas menores en los desprevenidos que no se aferraban con fuerza a los asientos.

En un par de minutos la máquina estaba totalmente inmóvil e Ivan estuvo libre para abandonar su prisión temporal. Caminó por el improvisado aeropuerto, que solamente mostraba una pequeña antena de radio, haciendo que los aeroclubes más primitivos parecieran ser de última tecnología al lado de este.

Le costó trabajo encontrar un medio de transporte, ni siquiera la costumbre de estacionar taxis en la puerta del aeropuerto había sobrevivido. No tardó en darse cuenta que buscarlos sería en vano, y se decidió a caminar.

Tenía bien claro que era lo que buscaba, pero no donde encontrarlo. Pensó que el mejor lugar para empezar sería un bar, cuanto más amenazador se viera mejor.

No fue muy difícil encontrar uno, de hecho encontró más de veinte en menos de media hora de búsqueda. Al final optó por una taberna de mala muerte, con los vidrios pintados de negro y algunos letreros de neón.

El interior no era muy agradable y menos el olor. Se sentía ese penetrante olor del vomito de los borrachos y se podían ver a unos cuantos apilados en los rincones durmiendo como si nada pasara.

Un joven le llamó la atención, era bastante alto y ostentaba una gran cicatriz que le cruzaba toda la cara. Estaba sentado en la barra sosteniendo una gran jarra de cerveza.

Ivan se acercó sin hacer ruido y se sentó a su lado, haciéndole señas al cantinero de que le sirviera un par de cervezas.

¿Asesino de Zentradis? – Preguntó Ivan al joven, que recién había notado su presencia. ¿Quién lo quiere saber? – Respondió con arrogancia. El Cuervo – dijo Ivan lentamente. 

Pareció como si todo el bar se detuviera en el tiempo. Una brisa helada recorrió a todos los presentes, incluso a los borrachos que tenían algún grado de lucidez como para escuchar algo.

El joven dejó escapar una carcajada y dijo.

Si, seguro y mí abuela era Tarzan. ¿Qué pruebas tenes? No necesito prueba alguna. Eso no es suficiente. Si sos realmente el cuervo lo vas a tener que demostrar. 

Sin esperar a que Ivan se levantara el joven se abalanzó sobre él, pero Ivan no fue tomado por sorpresa y lo esquivó con poco esfuerzo.

Te recomiendo que uses el cerebro para atacar. ¡Maldita seas! – Aulló el joven mientras cargaba nuevamente. 

Ivan sacó su cuchillo e hizo un corte en la campera del muchacho, lo tomó por el cuello y apretó el filo contra su garganta.

¿Queda alguna duda? Si la hay no voy a vacilar en abrirte el cuello. Ja. No queda la menor duda. 

Ivan lo soltó y el joven se reincorporó.

No puedo creer que estoy hablando con usted. Es una especie de héroe por esta zona, incluso se pensó en hacerle un monumento. Que halagador. Permítame presentarme, mí nombre es Musai Nydos. Nombre extraño. Los nombres de este lugar siempre suenan raros al principio, pero uno se acostumbra. 

El cantinero dejó las dos cervezas y ambos se sentaron como si fueran amigos de larga data.

¿Qué es lo que le trae por estos lugares? – Preguntó Musai. Estoy buscando gente que me ayude. ¿En qué esta interesado? La cabeza de Quamzin. 

Musai dejó escapar una risotada.

Así que esta yendo tras el premio mayor. Hay una recompensa de casi cien mil dólares por él, pero hasta ahora nadie fue lo suficientemente valiente o estúpido para enfrentarlo. Por eso necesito gente. ¿Para cazarlo? – Preguntó en tono de incredulidad. No, ese es asunto mío y de nadie más. Necesito gente para encontrarlo. Hay buenas fuentes de información en los bares Zentradis, pero necesito ayuda. Me ofrezco – dijo sin siquiera reflexionarlo un segundo. Excelente. ¿Sabes usar armas de fuego? Ese es mí segundo nombre. Tengo varias Uzis y AK-47, todas son del mercado negro. Mejor. ¿Conoces alguien que pueda estar interesado en ayudarnos? Un amigo. Mark Jule. Muy bien, quiero que nos encontremos en el aeropuerto antes de que caiga la tarde. Traigan todas las armas y municiones que puedan cargar. ¿Dónde tiene pensado ir? A las zonas Zentradis que se encuentran en lo que alguna vez fue México. Hay muchos Zentradis renegados que se ocultan de la UN en este sector. Es el mejor lugar para disparar. Perfecto. Lo espero en el aeropuerto. 

Ivan había estado esperando en el aeropuerto desde que había hablado con Musai, no tenía caso salir a pasear por un lugar por el que no sentía ningún tipo de afecto.

Un jeep azul estacionó al otro lado de la pista de aterrizaje y Musai apareció acompañado por otro sujeto, con una gran melena rubia y ojos azules. Resultó ser Mark.

Tardaron varios minutos en descargar los tres bolsos en los que descasaban las armas y sus municiones y en menos de diez minutos todo estaba cargado en el avión y los tres esperaban pacientemente para que este despegara.

El viaje no duro mucho, ya que no estaban a mucha distancia de las zonas Zentradi. Aterrizaron en un aeropuerto en mucho mejor estado del que había partido. Se podía ver una gran sofisticación, de las que se destacaban las grandes antenas de radar, aunque era probable que ninguna funcionara.

Como era de esperarse el aeropuerto no era lo suficientemente adelantado como para contar con detectores de metales y fue fácil pasar los tres bolsos por la improvisada aduana, conseguir un auto y desaparecer en el desierto, en busca de algún pueblito Zentradi.

¿Hay algo? – Preguntó Ivan desde el auto, un Cadillac con fuertes modificaciones. Parece un punto de paso, hay un bar y muchos autos estacionados. ¿Cómo se llama el bar? – Pregunto Mark. Espera – Musai levantó los largavistas y revisó el área – Lisark. Suena a Zentradi, ¿No le parece? Sí. Es hora de entrar. 

El bar no era muy grande, ni muy lujoso. Había más de dos docenas de mesas, ordenadas para dejar el mayor espacio libre para caminar. Había una vieja caja de música que funcionaba con monedas, y cuando alguno se decidía a pagar se podían escuchar algunos de los discos de Minmay, aun muy populares entre los Zentradis.

La gran mayoría de los presentes no diferían mucho de la concurrencia normal de un bar como ese, pero había un grupo con el que nadie se metía. Corrían rumores de que eran Zentradis rebeldes que huían del sector para unirse a Quamzin en sus ataques.

El barman pudo ver la silueta de tres hombres a través de las ventanas y decidió sacar algunos bazos más, porque nadie entraba si no pensaba comprar una cerveza.

El primero en entrar tenía puesto un sobretodo negro y un par de guantes del mismo color. Era muy intimidaste incluso para él, un soldado Zentradi que había dejado guerra en busca de nuevas sensaciones, solo para descubrir que no eran el paraíso.

Ivan abrió el sobretodo y antes de que alguien se diera cuenta tenía una Uzi en una mano y una .45 en la otra. Los primeros que lo vieron fueron un par de Zentradis que disfrutaban de su ultima cerveza.

Ivan alzó la Uzi y disparó contra los dos Zentradis, que cayeron fulminados por la ráfaga de ametralladora. Con la .45 perforó al barman, que apenas había atinado a levantar la escopeta de doble caño que siempre guardaba debajo del mostrador.

Un Zentradi intentó sacar un arma, pero Musai lo destrozó con la ráfaga de la poderosa AK, disuadiendo a los demás de hacer alguna estupidez. Nadie se movió y fue cuando Ivan empezó a hablar.

Buenos días, señores. Espero habérselos arruinado. Denjenme presentarme a mí y a mis colegas, yo soy Ivan Karpov mejor conocido entre ustedes como el Cuervo – casi todos los presentes se pusieron blancos – y estos son mis socios. 

Seguramente se preguntan que estoy haciendo en estos lugares y porque gasto balas en escoria como ustedes. Muy simple, quiero saber donde esta Quamzin.

¡Ninguno de nosotros es un traidor! – Gritó un Zentradi desde el fondo, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, dos balas le perforaron el pecho. ¿Algún otro héroe? – Nadie contesto – Muy bien, así me gusta. Ahora repito la pregunta y será mejor que sea la última vez ¿Dónde mierda esta Quamzin?. 

Nadie habló e Ivan comenzó a impacientarse, pero antes de que le volara la cabeza a otro de los presentes uno se levantó.

Yo sé – dijo un tipo alto que ostentaba un corte muy militar – esta en el sector 36. 

Ivan sonrió y le apuntó con la Uzi justo a la cabeza.

¿Crees que no lo sé? Pero el sector 36 es un poco grande como para ponerme a revisarlo, porque el maldito sector 36 es el Amazonas. – Ivan disparó – Si algún otro me toma el pelo de nuevo todos ustedes terminan como él. Hay muchos otros bares como este en la región. 

Esas últimas palabras hicieron que el cuarto se congelara. Se dieron cuenta que no eran imprescindibles y sabían perfectamente que la información podía estar en cualquier otro lugar.

Hagamos esto – dijo Ivan – el primero que canta vive. 

Algunos de los Zentradis intercambiaron miradas, hasta que finalmente uno se levantó.

Esta... – vaciló – En el sector 36, zona 90, sub zona 5 – varios de sus compañeros lo miraron con incredulidad y odio. Muy bien, afuera – le dijo Musai apuntando al que había hablado. El Zentradi obedeció sin oponer resistencia y el resto se mantuvo calmo frente al cañón de Ivan. 

Mark sacó una pequeña carga explosiva y la activó, justo frente a los sorprendidos Zentradis, que no llegaron a reaccionar para cuando la carga de C4 cayó entre sus pies.

Una vez que Ivan y los demás estaban afuera la carga explotó y todo el bar desapareció del mapa, llevándose a los Zentradis con él.

Es verdad lo que estas pensando – le dijo Ivan al que le había dicho todo – sos un cobarde, porque preferiste salvar tú sucia cabeza a proteger tú verdadera causa – Alzó la .45 justo frente al atónito Zentradi. Pero dijo que viviría – balbució. Si pero no dije por cuanto tiempo – Ivan disparó a quemarropa hasta que el cargador estuvo vacío. – Mierda, no tendría que haber hecho todo eso, las balas de este calibre son muy difíciles de conseguir hoy día. 

Había pasado dos semanas completas desde que había dejado a David trabajando con el Cuervo, y no había tenido noticia alguna de él en todo ese periodo. Musai había aceptado en acompañarlo, porque le había gustado como había manejado a los Zentradis en el bar y porque quería unírsele.

El viaje resultó mas corto que antes, gracias a que consiguieron un pequeño avión a propulsión esa vez, llegando así en menos de medio día.

Ahora ya estaban en la ruta, o lo que quedaba de ella, a más de 210 kilómetros por hora, dirigiéndose hacía la base donde estaba guardado el Cuervo.

¿Así que podré ver el avión? – Preguntó Musai desde el asiento del acompañante. Tenía la actitud de un chico que estaba por llegar a Disneylandia. Correcto. ¿Cuánto falta? No mucho, esta detrás de esa colina. 

En menos de cinco minutos habían pasado la colina y a lo lejos se pudieron ver a la perfección el cerco de alambre y la gran mayoría de las estructuras. No tardaron mucho tiempo más para llegar a la puerta. 

Esta vez no había sido necesario escabullirse por los agujeros del alambrado, porque por algún motivo la puerta estaba abierta de par en par, ondeando al viento. Esto preocupó un poco a Ivan.

El auto frenó frente al hangar donde había visto por última vez a David y notó que la puerta ya no era la misma, sino que había sido cambiada por la de otro edificio. Movido más por la curiosidad que por el temor Ivan gritó el nombre de su compañero.

La respuesta no fue inmediata, pero a los pocos minutos apareció un hombre totalmente cubierto de polvo, aceite y varias sustancias más que Ivan no pudo identificar de primera vista.

¿David? – Preguntó intrigado Ivan. El mismo – respondió – Hey, ¿Quien es tú acompañante? Musai Nydos, un buen tipo. Me ayudo a conseguir la ubicación de Quamzin. Así que ya la sabes. Perdón que interrumpa – dijo Musai – pero me gustaría ver el avión. No hay problema – respondió David. 

Entraron al hangar donde encontraron al Cuervo colgado del techo gracias a varias cuerdas verdaderamente gruesas. Estaba en posición GERWALK y las dos piernas/turbinas estaban abiertas, dejando al descubierto los potentes motores de fusión.

¿Cómo estaba? – Preguntó Ivan. Como _no_ estaba – Respondió David – tuve que desarmarlo pieza por pieza para limpiarlas a todas una por una. Tuve que mantener las turbinas prendías por intervalos de casi 20 horas para encontrar las partes dañadas y para que el metal se acostumbrara nuevamente. Creo que nunca trabaje tanto en un solo avión. Los de mantenimiento te colgarían. Y el trabajo especial que te pedí – dijo Ivan mientras vigilaba que Musai no tocara nada o rompiera algo. Tú amigo no se mostró muy bueno al principio, pero se acostumbró rápido. Me dio todo lo que necesitaba y no tengo quejas, de hecho tiene un surtido más grande que la misma UN. El avión se va a sentir un poco más pesado, pero con el titanio, las demás aligaciones y la fuerza hidráulica adicional que agregue a los brazos y las piernas, te aseguro que vas a poder quebrarle el cuello a un Zentradi con una sola mano. No podría pedir más, bien hecho. ¿Para cuando esta listo? Mañana a la mañana. Muy bien, entonces mañana será el día. 

Las primeras luces del amanecer iluminaban la pista y a la silueta del VF-1S de Ivan, mientras él revisaba personalmente que todo el avión se encontrara en óptimas condiciones, para enfrentar un combate del que quizás no regresaría.

David sostenía en sus manos la pequeña Laptop con la que revisaba los sofwares de control del avión de combate. Estaba probando unas nuevas modificaciones al sistema que le darían a la Valkyrie una agilidad en combate cuerpo a cuerpo como nunca se había visto antes.

Una vez terminado el trabajo David desenchufó la computadora y cerró la entrada del puerto, miró el avión y dejó a Ivan solo, para que exorcizara a los demonios que acompañaban a toda persona antes de lo que muchos considerarían como una misión suicida.

Ivan subió lentamente a la cabina y miró alrededor antes de entrar y ponerse el casco. Prendió las turbinas y dejó que se calentaran un rato mientras revisaba las mejoras que David había cargado en el sistema. Parecían ser buenas y estaba ansioso por probarlas en combate.

Finalmente las turbinas estuvieron listas y supo que no podía retrasar más la partida. Por primera vez en su vida vivió en carne propia lo que habían sentido los pilotos kamikase antes de salir en sus misiones sagradas. Pero la suya no sería sagrada en lo más mínimo. Lo impulsaba un odio ciego que nunca podría domar y que lo controlaría de por vida.

Ya con el casco puesto y los lentes protectores bajos empezó a subir poco a poco la potencia de las turbinas, sitiando en el acto como la Valkyrie volvía a moverse después de dos años de inactividad.

Tardó un par de minutos en llegar a la punta de la pista, pero los recuperó despegando enseguida, con los post quemadores encendidos al máximo. Una vez que estuvo bien alto giro hacía el sur, directo a su destino.

El sol ya estaba en lo más alto, dando de lleno en la cabina de Ivan, mientras él seguía el viaje cada vez con mayor impaciencia. 

Por fin el GPS* marcó las coordenadas que pertenecían al sector donde Quamzin tenía escondida a su pequeña, pero poderosa, armada.

Hubiese sido peligroso zambullirse de lleno a un combate y aun segado por su odio se dio cuenta que no lograría matar al bastardo si actuaba con inconsciencia. Buscó algún lugar donde aterrizar y no tardó en encontrar un pequeño claro entre la frondosa selva Amazónica.

Cambió rápidamente a configuración Battroid y se internó en la jungla, con sus sensores de movimientos prendidos, escaneando constantemente la jungla. No pasó mucho para que una silueta se dibujara entre los arboles e Ivan la identificó como un soldado Zentradi, ¿Qué más podía medir quince metros dentro de la selva y largar calor de esa manera?

Se acercó cautelosamente al soldado y pudo verlo junto a un árbol. No parecía preocupado y ese se mostraba como el momento perfecto para probar las nuevas municiones con cabeza explosiva, un pequeño juguete que le había conseguido David que era tan poderosa como para atravesar la coraza de los Quadluun como si fueran de plástico.

Levanto la GU con suma cautela y apuntó directamente hacía el abdomen. Apretó el botón de disparo y una bala escapó de la ametralladora, incrustándose justo en el cuerpo del asustado soldado, que no tuvo ni tiempo de gritar ya que la bala le voló los pulmones antes de que se diera cuenta.

Perfecto, esta funcionando – dijo Ivan en la cabina mientras ajustaba un poco la mira. 

Se acercó al soldado y pudo ver que había un sendero del cual había venido. Estaba seguro que ese sendero, en realidad tan grande como una ruta de dos carriles, lo llevaría a la nave de Quamzin. No se equivocó, después de caminar por quince minutos llegó a una zona que le daba una espléndida vista panorámica del campamento enemigo. 

A Ivan le sorprendió mucho ver la cantina de armaduras móviles que había en el lugar, parecía como si se estuvieran preparando para despegar, otro motivo por el que debía atacar el campamento cuanto antes.

Había un guardia cerca de donde él estaba y no paso mucho tiempo antes de que se distrajera con algo. Había llegado el momento.

Las turbinas rugieron mientras dejaban escapar chorros de fuego y catapultaban al avión de Ivan directamente contra los sorprendidos Zentradis.

La primer ráfaga destrozó a un par de soldados con armadura e hirió a un tercero que apenas había salido de su Regault. Ivan giró y disparó contra un segundo grupo de soldados que ya habitan agarrado varios rifles, pero nada pudieron hacer contra las balas de la Valkyrie.

Nada podía pararlo ahora, estaba arrasando el claro, destruyendo y matando a cualquier cosa que se cruzara en su camino.

Varios soldados salieron de la nave para hacerle frente pero varias ráfagas hicieron desistir a los sobrevivientes de lanzar un ataque contra él, haciéndolos regresar por donde habían venido.

Pero su objetivo principal no estaba cumplido, Quamzin seguía escondido en su nave como una rata cobarde e Ivan lo atraparía aunque tuviera que entrar por él.

De pronto detectó un Glaug saliendo de la nave y uno de sus disparos le dio en el brazo, pero las placas de titanio que David había agregado a la Valkyrie soportaron la descarga y evitaron que el brazo se volviera ceniza.

El Glaug aterrizó justo frente a Ivan y comenzó a atacarlo. Por la forma en que se movía no había duda que era Quamzin en persona, que estaba dispuesto a eliminarlo, tanto mejor.

Ivan accionó las turbinas y cayó sobre la cubierta que protegía al piloto. Aplicando toda la fuerza que la Valkyrie tenía en sus brazos la perforó con la GU, de la forma que el cañón quedó apuntando justo a la cara de Quamzin.

Muere maldito – gritó Ivan por los altavoces exteriores para que Quamzin lo escuchara. 

Apretó el gatillo pero no escuchó las descargas. Nada pasó.

Las balas se habían acabado, dándole una segunda oportunidad a Quamzin, oportunidad que no desperdiciaría bajo ningún punto de vista.

Desde el interior del Glaug Quamzin atrapó la GU y la empujó hacía adentro e inmediatamente hacía afuera, golpeando con el mango de esta la cabeza de la Valkyrie, la que cayó como una piedra.

Ivan se recuperó enseguida y atacó de nuevo la coraza protectora del Glaug, esta vez con la intención de arrancarla por completo, cosa que casi no le costó nada gracias a la potencia hidráulica extra.

En el interior Quamzin logró escapar por un centímetro de Ivan, pero no logró esquivar la pesada mano de acero que cayó sobre su cuello. Ivan estaba disfrutando de cada segundo del encuentro, pero no lo iba a matar de esa forma, no, lo haría sufrir hasta el final.

Arrancó el cuerpo de Quamzin del interior del Glaug y lo arrastró hacía el medio del claro, para que todos pudieran ver como le destrozaría.

Lo alzó hasta que sus pies no pudieran tocar el suelo y cuando estuvo en una posición que lo dejó totalmente indefenso, comenzó a cerrar el puño, viendo como la cara de Quamzin se ponía cada vez más roja, mirándolo con odio e impotencia.

Estuvo en esa posición varios minutos hasta que volvió en si y se dio cuenta que si prolongaba más esa exhibición quedaría muy vulnerable.

Te llegó el momento bastardo – dijo Ivan. Hijo de puta, té voy a matar – gritó con dificultad Quamzin mientras trataban inútilmente de vencer la fuerza de la Valkyrie. 

Tenía que terminarlo en ese momento. Apretó el botón que cerraría el puño, pero antes de que la señal viajara de la computadora central al brazo este quedó separado por una ráfaga de ametralladora que salió desde los arboles.

Ivan no podía creer la suerte que había tenido el tirador, las balas habían dado justamente en una de las juntas y había cortado el brazo como un cuchillo a la manteca.

Quamzin cayó sobre sus pies y se arrancó el puño del cuello en una fracción de segundo. Después golpeó con violencia la cabina del Battroid y lo derribó. De alguna manera Quamzin había conseguido una ametralladora y estaba apuntando justo a la cabina, donde se encontraba un sorprendido Ivan, que trataba de descubrir que había hecho mal.

Pero Quamzin no disparó contra Ivan, alzó la ametralladora y disparó contra el soldado que lo había salvado.

Maldita seas imbécil, por poco me mata. Donde mierda estabas – le gritó al cadáver. 

Ivan trató de aprovechar el momento, pero Quamzin disparó contra algunos sistemas de la Valkyrie, logrando que quedara inmóvil.

Porque no lo matas de una vez – dijo Laplamiz desde su traje de batalla, mientras bajaba por la plataforma de carga. No vale la pena – dijo Quamzin. Ahora le tocaba saborear el momento a él – Lo voy a dejar con vida, para que ver como destruyo el Macross y toda la ciudad. 

Quamzin lo había insultado al máximo al no haberlo matado, cosa que prefería un millón de veces a quedar inmóvil y ver como seguía como si nada hubiese pasado.

Varios minutos después de que se fueran, la nave encendió los motores principales y subió hacía el cielo, dejando atrás a Ivan que miraba sorprendido y furioso al ver como lo había dejado escapar.

Solo quedaba la Valkyrie tirada en el medio del Amazonas. Todos los Zentradis del área se habían ido con Quamzin.

Ivan estaba como loco en el interior del avión, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar de alguna manera, para poder alcanzar la nave o al menos avisar al Macross de que algo grave les iba a pasar.

Pero todo estaba muerto, Quamzin conocía suficientemente bien las Valkyries como para disparar a una zona lo suficientemente importante como para dejarla fuera de combate, pero no para destruirla.

Sin mas opción Ivan trató de buscar una salida, pero nada funcionaba, tendría que eyectarse, cosa que sería un poco dolorosa considerando la posición de la Valkyrie, pero la única forma de salir.

Se ajustó el casco y tiró de la palanca que se encontraba justo debajo de él. Sintió una enorme fuerza que lo empotró contra el asiento y después el denso y cálido aire del Amazonas en su cara. El golpe fue tal como Ivan sé lo había imaginado, nada agradable, pero al menos ya estaba afuera.

Se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y comenzó a correr por todo el claro, buscando algo que le sirviera de transporte, pero siempre sin suerte. Logró ver una gran nave Zentradi, que probablemente había servido para alojar a los rebeldes y sus mechas, tal vez consiguiera alguna Valkyrie que fuera robado o algo de utilidad.

Al llegar a la enorme puerta de acero desenfundó su Beretta .45, que solo le serviría para darle ánimos o defenderse de algún Zentradi Micronisado.

Pero el arma no fue necesaria, el lugar estaba totalmente vacío y parecía que no habían dejado nada de utilidad en el área. Ivan maldijo a su suerte y comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta, cuando vio un bulto entre algunos restos de basura.

Caminó con cuidado, vigilando a su alrededor y entre la basura, en busca de alguna trampa caza bobos*, cosa que los Zentradis habían adquirido como uno de sus trucos favoritos, según se había enterado desde hacía mucho tiempo antes de conocer a los humanos.

El área era segura e Ivan retiró algunos de los pedazos metálicos, no fue necesario que lo limpiara completamente para que pudiera reconocerlo, se trataba de una Valkyrie, tal como lo había pensado. Era probable que aquella nave la hubiesen robado cuando los mechas Zentradi eran difíciles de conseguir y la abandonaron cuando ya no les fue útil.

Parecía que el avión había pasado momentos difíciles, tenía muchos daños en todas partes pero decidió que no perdería nada con probarlo, aunque antes que nada tenía que probar que todos los sistemas estuvieran en perfecto estado, no quería estrellarse a los pocos metros. 

La nave estaba en una posición bastante complicada, tendría que sacarla andando por la bahía de carga para poder despegar. La Valkyrie cobró vida nuevamente y comenzó a moverse por entre la chatarra que se había acumulado con el tiempo en el lugar. A cada metro que recorría Ivan tenía la sensación de que algo saldría mal y que no podría sacar el avión, pero todo terminó bien, en pocos minutos estaba bajando por la rampa por la que había entrado.

Dejó de lado sus temores por el estado de la maquina y sin más pruebas de las que tenía probó la propulsión a su máximo poder, si se estrellaba y se mataba no perdería nada La Valkyrie carreteó por el gran claro con suma facilidad y en unos segundos se había desprendido del piso hasta que llegó a una respetable altitud y aceleró al máximo, con rumbo a la Ciudad Macross.

La nave de Quamzin se podía ver claramente en el horizonte al igual que el Macross. Ivan no podía esperar más para aportar en la batalla, sin importarle el riesgo que corría si lo confundían con un enemigo y lo derribaran o que su Valkyrie, demasiado dañada como para presentar batalla, fuera borrado del mapa como una mosca. Pero, las moscas siempre son difíciles de matar, pensó Ivan mientras aceleraba más.

Al acercarse notó que nadie le dispara, los Zentradis de la nave estaban demasiado concentrados en los otros aviones que los atacaban y en los Destroids del Macross como para que lo notaran, así que se lanzó a toda potencia para aprovechar el factor sorpresa.

Pero antes de que pudiera acercarse lo suficiente vio que el Lago Gloval empezaba a sacudirse, llegando rápidamente al punto de ebullición, mientras el Macross se elevaba a varios cientos de metros de altura. Ivan no podía creerlo, la vieja nave se estaba moviendo, lista para presentar batalla como en los viejos tiempos. 

Sin pensarlo dos veces dio media vuelta y se alejó de la nave para evitar la potente descarga de energía que salió disparada desde la fortaleza.

El disparo dio de lleno en la nave de Quamzin, abriendo un boquete que iba desde el casco y que le atravesaba todo el costado, pero para su sorpresa el disparo no había tenido la suficiente potencia como para eliminar a la nave, cosa que poco tiempo atrás hubiese sido un juego de niños.

El crucero Zentradi, todavía cubierto de humo cambió su curso, directamente hacía el Macross, para cumplir con la maniática idea de Quamzin de destruirlo.

Ivan no pudo controlar sus impulsos y se lanzó contra la nave tratando de imaginar alguna forma de destruirla, aunque sabía perfectamente que era imposible sin una buena carga de misiles de alto poder. 

La velocidad lo acercaba cada vez más y estaba dispuesto a dar su vida en combate, como debía haber sido en el Amazonas, esta vez no podía fallar, tenía que lograrlo. Un par de mechas lo detectaron y comenzaron a disparar, no pudo hacer mucho. Con su GU disparó una andanada que destrozó a uno, pero su compañero terminó el trabajo con una descarga que descompuso el sistema de vuelo, haciendo que el avión cayera en forma errática contra el suelo. Aunque su deseo de morir en batalla era grande el instinto de supervivencia de Ivan era mayor y antes de caer intentó cambiar a GERWALK, actuó justo a tiempo como para frenar la caída y un edificio terminó de amortiguar su impacto.

Ivan no terminaba de entender que había pasado y abrió la cabina para ver si de alguna manera había habido alguna clase de milagro y el Macross se había salvado. Pero en su lugar solo pudo ver como la nave de Quamzin se estrellaba contra la fortaleza y la despedazaba en cintos de pedazos, causando inmensas correntadas en el Lago Gloval mientras la ambas nave caía pesadamente.

Sin nada que hacer Ivan se sentía como un fracaso total, nada había funcionado como él había querido, en otro momento hubiese culpado a Gloval por todo lo que había pasado, pero la verdad era que él había sido tan culpable como Bruno, y aunque odiara admitirlo, como el mismísimo Quamzin.

Trató de caminar, pero las piernas no querían moverse, el cuerpo le temblaba por completo.

Sin poder hacer nada se sumió en sus pensamientos y cayó en un terrible pozo depresivo, la destrucción del Macross no le traía ira y furia como había esperado, sino odio a sí mismo, por todo lo que había sido y todo lo que era.

Solamente había un pensamiento en su mente, un pensamiento que lo torturaba y a pesar de parecer nuevo siempre había estado ahí, un odio a sí mismo. Odiaba a todos los que eran como él y por ende a sí mismo. No merecía vivir... no merecía vivir... 


End file.
